No Pierdas La Esperanza
by Darrinia
Summary: A veces a las buenas personas les ocurren cosas malas. Hay veces que por más que quieras conseguir algo, no encuentras el momento de dar un paso para alcanzarlo. La paciencia y la valentía son dos cualidades necesarias para no perder la esperanza...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: COMIENZA LA PESADILLA

**N/A:** Hola a todos... Aquí estoy con mi nueva historia Blam... Y debo reconocer que tengo "miedo". La historia de Anything Could Happen vuelve a repetirse... Esta historia era un One-Shot y a día de hoy tiene entre 6-10 capítulos... La verdad es que no sé cuantos acabará teniendo porque, por si no lo sabéis, ACH también empezó así y tiene 56 capítulos más 5 especiales...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, hay relaciones no consentidas (aunque no tengo intención de ser muy descriptiva en ese aspecto) y embarazo masculino. Entiendo que si lees esta historia estás de acuerdo con esas condiciones.

* * *

 _ **NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: COMIENZA LA PESADILLA**_

Blaine pensaba que tenía una vida tranquila. Vivía en Nueva York desde hacía cinco años. A sus veintitrés, había conseguido su primer papel protagonista en una obra musical, vale, era Off-Broadway y no tenía mucha calidad pero era un gran logro para él. A alguien se le había ocurrido aprovechar que los vampiros estaban de moda para usarlos en un musical. Pero no podía quejarse, las adolescentes llenaban las sesiones de una manera considerable.

Era cierto que había roto hacía dos meses con Kurt, el que había pensado que era el amor de su vida. Siete años de relación (no seguidos ya que rompieron durante un tiempo por culpa de la distancia), ese había sido el tiempo que habían estado juntos. No podía negar que había pasado una mala temporada, pero se centró en el trabajo y pronto se repuso. En ese momento estaba abierto a todas las posibilidades... Bueno, salvo salir con una chica, eso estaba fuera de cualquier plan para él.

Era tarde, muy tarde. Como siempre, se había retrasado en el teatro por culpa del maquillaje y por atender a sus "fans". El camino a casa no era muy largo, apenas unos quince minutos andando. El ojimiel utilizaba esos minutos para dejar por el camino todos los problemas y preocupaciones relacionados con su trabajo. Quería estar tranquilo para cuando llegara a su apartamento.

Su hogar... No era un edificio, era una persona. Era su mejor amigo, ese al que llevaba amando en secreto... ¿Seis años? Sí, era algo hipócrita estar con una persona cuando amas a otra, pero él no conocía una manera de olvidar a la persona que había ocupado su corazón durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez él tampoco se había esforzado en olvidarlo... Es decir, si realmente hubiera querido superar esos sentimientos podría haber puesto algo de distancia con él pero... En vez de eso, en cuanto hubo un problema con Kurt, se mudó con él para "poner algo de distancia y así evitar el fin de su relación con Hummel". No entendía como había conseguido que su ex se "tragara" semejante mentira.

El tiempo había demostrado que era lo mejor, esa relación no iba a ningún lado y su amistad con Sam... Bueno, un día sin su mejor amigo era casi como un día sin comer... Podía conseguir aguantarlo, pero no era nada saludable. Eran muy cariñosos, al menos entre ellos. Estaban constantemente dándose abrazos, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del otro, dándose pequeños golpes o palmadas, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del otro... Algo nada apropiado para dos personas que sólo se profesan amistad... Pero Evans era heterosexual y no había manera de que pudiera fijarse en él.

Debía admitir que su vida no parecía tan tranquila como él la veía, pero él era feliz y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no?

Esa noche, sin embargo, todo cambió para él. Su vida ya no volvería a ser igual, ya no sería tranquila y equilibrada. Y todo por culpa de ellos...

Eran cinco hombres que giraron en una esquina, en el cruce de dos calles principales. Caminaban a tan solo diez metros delante de Blaine, nada raro en las transitadas vías de Nueva York. Lo inusual llegó cuando ellos disminuyeron la velocidad hasta que el moreno quedó a poca distancia. Uno de ellos se volvió y agarró al ojimiel. El grito que éste emitió fue escuchado por varios transeúntes pero ninguno hizo nada para ayudarlo y pronto una mano se posicionó en su boca para evitar que volviera a gritar.

Anderson estaba asustado, no sabía lo que iban a hacer con él pero algo tenía claro, eran cinco hombres más altos y más fuertes que él, de nada le servirían sus clases de boxeo. Lo arrastraron con facilidad hasta un callejón nada transitado, lo que asustó aun más a Anderson.

Uno de los agresores le arrancó la camisa para dejar su torso descubierto. La mirada de deseo del hombre lo explicaba todo. Los hombres lo obligaron a tumbarse en el suelo a la fuerza y terminaron de retirar toda la ropa. Blaine comenzó a llorar porque sabía lo que pasaría. Uno de los hombres se bajó un poco los pantalones y se posicionó sobre él. Todo lo que sentía era dolor, asco y humillación. Sólo quería que todo acabara cuanto antes.

* * *

Sam miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda por décima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía estar sentado, por lo que caminaba por el salón de su apartamento. Hacía más de media hora que Blaine debería haber llegado a su hogar pero no sabía nada de él. Había intentado llamarlo por teléfono pero no respondía y eso sólo conseguía aumentar la preocupación del rubio. El teléfono sonó y el ojiverde rápidamente se levantó para responder.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Dónde estás? – Evans rápidamente preguntó.

– Sam, soy Kurt. Me han llamado del hospital, han encontrado a Blaine inconsciente en algún lugar. No sé nada más. Yo ya estoy en camino.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me han llamado a mí para informarme? – El rubio estaba confuso.

– No sé qué ha pasado, no me han dicho nada y creo que Blaine no había cambiado su persona de contacto en caso de emergencia. Te mando un mensaje con la dirección, nos vemos en el hospital.

Evans colgó y rápidamente fue a buscar su chaqueta y escuchó que su móvil sonaba indicándole que tenía un mensaje. Sabía que sería de Hummel y no necesitaba leerlo hasta que llegara al taxi.

* * *

Sam entró corriendo al hospital y allí vio a Kurt, que lo estaba esperando en la recepción de urgencias. Se acercó a él ansioso, pero también con miedo, si el castaño descubriera su secreto... Pero no, nadie podía saberlo. Sólo se lo había confiado a Tina y ella había mantenido su promesa de no contárselo a nadie, cosa que parecía extraña viniendo de la asiática, pero era mejor amiga de lo que nadie podría creer jamás...

– ¿Sabes algo? – El rubio preguntó nada más llegar y en ese momento se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de su amigo.

– Lo han asaltado y lo han violado. Le dieron un golpe en la cabeza y estuvo unos minutos inconsciente... Me han dicho que tiene varias heridas y que están esperando los resultados de algunas pruebas para asegurarse de que no tenga alguna enfermedad. Lo están atendiendo junto a la policía para extraer muestras y así intentar atrapar a los monstruos que le han hecho eso... No podemos verlo todavía. He llamado a los demás, así que estoy esperando a todos, vendrán a buscarme aquí. – El ojiazul miró a su amigo, que estaba totalmente en shock. – Estará bien, Sam, ya lo verás. Es más fuerte de lo que parece, se recuperará.

Antes de que Evans pudiera responder, Brittany y Santana se acercaron a ellos corriendo. La latina abrazó a Kurt, que se dejó consolar. Sin embargo, la rubia abrazó al ojiverde con más cariño del que se habían mostrado desde que su relación de instituto terminara. El castaño volvió a repetir la misma explicación para ellas, aunque pronto llegaron Artie y Rachel y tuvo que repetir lo mismo. Cuando llegó Trent, fue Sam el que le explicó ya que apenas conocía a los demás. Nixon había llegado a Nueva York tras graduarse en Cambridge, Inglaterra. Su proyecto final había sido tan espectacular que una empresa americana lo había contratado nada más acabar sus estudios y por eso residía en la gran manzana y trabajaba en una oficina enorme en uno de los grandes rascacielos de la ciudad.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: RECUPERARSE

**N/A:** Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. Algo adelantado porque no sé si mañana podré actualizar y prefiero adelantarme porque lo tengo ya listo.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, hay relaciones no consentidas (aunque no tengo intención de ser muy descriptiva en ese aspecto) y embarazo masculino. Entiendo que si lees esta historia estás de acuerdo con esas condiciones.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: RECUPERARSE**_

El médico les dejó pasar a todos para que pudieran estar con su amigo durante unos minutos ya que el horario de visitas había acabado. Llegaron a la habitación donde Blaine pasaría la noche, en observación, y pudieron verlo. Parecía totalmente abatido y dolorido, era como si le hubieran arrancado toda la felicidad y optimismo de su cuerpo. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos y se notaba que había llorado mucho.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Kurt preguntó, ganándose miradas de enfado de los demás por su falta de tacto.

– Me duele todo. – Esas fueron las únicas palabras del moreno. Era claro que se refería tanto a su cuerpo como a su alma.

– ¿Quieres que alguien se quede contigo esta noche? – Santana ofreció y fue un alivio para Sam notar que había genuina preocupación en ella y que no iba a hacer ningún comentario ofensivo. El ojimiel volvió a mirarlos.

– No.

Sin embargo, Brittany sonrió y miró a su alrededor antes de hablar.

– Yo me puedo quedar, si quieres. El que quieras compañía no significa que deban ser Kurt o Sam quienes se queden... Entiendo que en esta situación no quieras que ninguno se quede salvo Rachel o yo pero no te sentirás cómodo rechazando el cariño de las dos personas que más te quieren... Pero nadie se va a ofender, has pasado por una situación muy dura y es comprensible que no quieras pasar tiempo con chicos... O incluso con Santana por lo dura que puede ser con sus palabras... Todos queremos lo mejor para ti... Incluso si eso supone que San y yo tengamos que acogerte en nuestra casa... Tú sólo pide lo que necesites...

Todos miraron a la rubia, que había demostrado otra vez que no era tan estúpida como muchos pensaban. Simplemente, su mente funcionaba de otra manera que la de los demás.

– ¿Harías eso por mi? – Los ojos de Anderson brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y Pierce asintió mirándolo con cariño.

– Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Blaine había recibido el alta esa mañana y llegó a su apartamento con Sam y Brittany. Poco a poco se sentía algo mejor con la compañía de sus amigos pero la rubia no se separaba de él porque era consciente de que era de gran ayuda. El silencio reinaba entre ellos pero no sabían como hablar con el moreno sin hacerle recordar ese momento tan doloroso para él. Sin embargo, el ojimiel acabó estallando.

– ¡No soy de cristal! ¡No me voy a romper! He pasado por un mal momento pero no tenéis que tratarme como si fuera a intentar suicidarme o algo. Estaré bien, sólo necesito tiempo. – Anderson fue bajando la intensidad de su enfado. Sabía que estaba siendo injusto.

– Lo siento. – El ojiverde miró a su plato, incapaz de saber qué hacer o qué decir.

– No... Yo lo siento... Todo es... Tan complicado... – Blaine comentó dolido, si había algo que odiaba en ese mundo, era hacerle daño a su mejor amigo.

– Todo estará bien... Todo estará bien... – Pierce intentó consolar a los dos. Sabía que a la larga esa frase sería realidad pero, en ese momento, ella tenía que lidiar con todo el dolor para que no ocurriera algo que lo pudiera dañar aun más.

* * *

– ¿Vas a ir a trabajar? ¿En qué estás pensando? – Santana gritó cuando su amigo le comunicó lo que tenía pensado hacer. Ella había pedido el turno de noche en el restaurante para poder ayudar a su amigo haciéndole compañía mientras Sam y Brittany trabajaban.

– Sí, el show debe continuar y... Quiero volver a la rutina cuanto antes. Sólo necesito que alguien me acompañe al ir y al volver... No creo ser capaz de hacerlo por mi mismo. – Blaine miró a su amiga que negó con la cabeza y empezó a mandar algún mensaje con su teléfono móvil.

– Está bien, yo te acompañaré al teatro y Sam te irá a buscar cuando acabes. No estoy nada de acuerdo con esta locura pero es tu vida. Yo creo que deberías descansar, al menos hoy. Acabas de salir del hospital y, aunque físicamente estás bien, todo puede complicarse... Nadie estará molesto porque te tomes unos días libres... Y tienes un sustituto que hará tu papel, no tan bien como tú porque eso es imposible... No le digas a nadie que he dicho que eres bueno. – Lopez lo amenazó y él sonrió. Era reconfortante para él ver que Santana seguía siendo ella cuando estaba con él. Sí, era más suave porque no lo llamaba Hobbit o no lo insultaba pero... Seguía siendo ella.

– Gracias.

* * *

Sam estaba esperando a Blaine en su camerino tras su presentación. Santana le había dicho que fuera a buscar a su amigo para acompañarlo al apartamento. Él haría cualquier cosa por ese chico sencillo y divertido que conoció en el McKinley. Pocas personas entendían su relación pero a ellos no les importaba, su amistad estaba por encima de todo.

La puerta se abrió y el moreno entró a toda velocidad, todavía caracterizado como vampiro y se abrazó a su mejor amigo. El rubio notó que estaba llorando e intentó ser fuerte por él.

– Blaine... ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde preguntó realmente preocupado.

– No... No debí venir a trabajar... No he estado muy cómodo... ¿Vamos a casa? – Anderson seguía sollozando.

Evans asintió y dejó que el otro se cambiara para regresar a su hogar. Cuando estuvo fuera, dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Estaba intentando no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos porque no quería mostrarse débil frente a su amigo pero él no lo estaba pasando nada bien. Se sentía impotente frente al sufrimiento de la persona más importante para él.

* * *

Era más de medianoche y Sam estaba durmiendo en su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente para no hacer ruido. Blaine entró, con su pijama azul marino y sus rizos libres de gomina. Iba descalzo y caminaba de puntillas para hacer menos ruido ya que no quería despertar a su amigo. Cuando llegó a la cama, levantó la sábana y el edredón y se metió dentro hasta quedar junto al rubio.

El ojiverde notó que alguien estaba a su lado y se despertó sobresaltado. Cuando sus ojos consiguieron enfocar lo que había a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que era el moreno el que estaba a su lado y sonrió, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara por el susto que se había llevado.

– Lo siento, no quería asustarte o despertarte. – El ojimiel susurró avergonzado.

– Está bien... ¿No puedes dormir? – El más alto preguntó mientras se movía para que el otro tuviera más espacio en la cama.

– He tenido una pesadilla. – La oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver el sonrojo de las mejillas de Anderson.

– Puedes dormir aquí, todo estará bien. – Evans abrazó a su amigo por la cintura y lo acomodó sobre su pecho para que estuviera bajo la protección de sus brazos. Sintió el cuerpo del más bajo relajarse y decidió tararear suavemente "su canción". Para él, Heroes era más que una canción, era un símbolo de su amistad. Era la canción Blam por todo el significado que tenía para ellos. No paró de cantar en voz baja hasta que la respiración de Blaine se suavizó y estuvo totalmente seguro de que volvía a dormir. Pasara lo que pasase, el moreno siempre podría contar con Sam... Siempre.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA

**N/A:** Llegamos al tercer capítulo... Animaros a comentar, o pensaré que no os interesa la historia y aceleraré el final...

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Esta historia contiene escenas violentas, hay relaciones no consentidas (aunque no tengo intención de ser muy descriptiva en ese aspecto) y embarazo masculino. Entiendo que si lees esta historia estás de acuerdo con esas condiciones.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA**_

Blaine poco a poco iba encontrándose mejor. Las semanas habían pasado y él volvía a ser el chico alegre y despreocupado que tenía una relación con demasiado contacto con su mejor amigo. Sam estaba orgulloso al ver que todo volvía a la normalidad. El moreno era la persona más importante en su vida y le dolía verlo triste.

Santana y Brittany estaban alojadas con ellos porque las chicas habían tenido que salir de su apartamento por unos días ya que se había inundado por una fuga en las tuberías. La convivencia de los cuatro no era fácil y el ojimiel estaba durmiendo en el sillón para que ellas ocuparan su habitación sin problemas.

La latina estaba preparando el desayuno para todos cuando Blaine entró y se sentó a la mesa después de saludarla con un escueto "hola". Pierce le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa en cuanto lo vio. Dos segundos después tuvo que levantarse rápidamente al baño porque sintió ganas de vomitar. Eso había sido algo habitual en él durante los dos últimos días. No sabía qué podía pasarle, había estado cuidándose para evitar eso.

Sam se cruzó con él cuando salía de la cocina y lo miró con semblante serio antes de entrar allí para desayunar. No le gustaba pensar que su amigo estaba enfermo. Santana lo miró preocupada, como si ella supiera algo que él no. Si era justo, a Evans no le agradaba esos momentos en los que la latina se comportaba altiva pero agradecía su preocupación por el bienestar de Anderson..

Cuando Blaine volvió y se sentó en la mesa, todos comenzaron a desayunar. El moreno decidió tomar sólo una infusión para no dañar más su estómago.

– ¿Cuántos días llevas vomitando? – Santana preguntó mirando a su amigo con firmeza. No permitiría que ocultara nada.

– Dos o tres. No es nada, seguro que algo me ha sentado mal. – El ojimiel intentó explicar.

– ¿Algún otro síntoma? – La latina se mostró firme en su intención de descubrir la verdad.

– Bueno... – El actor evitó la mirada de todos y se sonrojó, sabía que todos, sobretodo Sam, se enfadarían. – Algún mareo...

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – El ojiverde estaba realmente enfadado porque él no sabía que su amigo estaba enfermo.

– ¡Estoy bien! – Esas palabras de Anderson no engañaron a nadie.

– ¿Vas a tener un unicornio? – Brittany preguntó mirándolo con profunda pena. Sabía que, de ser así, eso no haría muy feliz a su amigo. Todos miraron a la rubia sorprendidos aunque la latina sí había pensado en esa posibilidad. De repente, todo pareció nublarse alrededor de Anderson. Sólo tenía 23 años y estaba soltero, su trabajo no era estable y no tenía dinero para tener un bebé, ¿cómo conseguiría salir de esa?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. Había dos posibilidades. Una era que estuviera de más de tres meses y que Kurt fuera el otro padre, algo complicado debido a que siempre habían usado protección, pero los preservativos no son 100% seguros.

La otra opción era que estuviera embarazado de poco más de un mes y, en ese caso el problema sería inmenso. No sabría nunca cuál de los cinco hombres había sido el "culpable" de que ese bebé estuviera creciendo en su interior.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones lo asustaba pero, si tenía que elegir, prefería no pasar sólo por eso y tener a Hummel a su lado.

* * *

Blaine estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la consulta de uno de los mejores ginecólogos expertos en embarazo masculino de Estados Unidos. Estaba realmente nervioso, esperaba que todos sus temores fueran sólo fantasías y que realmente tuviera algún virus tratable o una indigestión.

Sam agarró con fuerza su mano para darle apoyo. Siempre estaría a su lado, no lo dejaría solo y mucho menos en una situación como esa. El rubio tenía muy claro que, mientras él pudiera, estaría al lado de su mejor amigo para no dejarlo caer nunca.

Entraron a la consulta para hablar con el doctor después de que una enfermera los llamara y la chica lo hizo sentarse en una camilla para esperar al médico. Poco después él llegó con un montón de papeles en sus manos. Los estaba leyendo mientras caminaba hasta la camilla donde estaba sentado el moreno.

– Los análisis lo han confirmado. Estás embarazado. – El doctor comentó.

Blaine rompió a llorar en los brazos de su mejor amigo, que le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas. El rubio no entendía como una persona tan buena y dulce podía sufrir tanto. No lo merecía, él no le había hecho daño a nadie.

– Por favor... Dígame que estoy de casi cuatro meses... – El moreno suplicó y en ese momento el ojiverde fue consciente de lo que preocupaba a su amigo.

– Para eso tendré que hacer ecografía. No podré precisar la fecha exacta pero sí aproximada. Espere a que la enfermera traiga todo lo necesario.

El doctor salió y los dos amigos se quedaron a solas. Evans seguía de pie junto a la camilla donde estaba sentado el ojimiel, acariciando su espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo mientras el más bajo se aferraba a la camisa que llevaba el otro con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera un salvavidas y él estuviera en medio del océano.

El médico volvió a entrar acompañado de una enfermera y prepararon todo para hacer la ecografía. Anderson se levantó la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su vientre, ese vientre dentro del cual estaba creciendo un bebé. Ese pensamiento asustó al joven, que no estaba preparado para ser padre. Era muy joven, muy inexperto y estaba solo. Sintió un gel frío sobre su piel y su corazón lo sintió como si fuera un cuchillo dispuesto a matar sus felicidad, sueños y esperanzas. El médico puso el aparato sobre su piel y comenzó a moverlo.

– Está de unas 6-8 semanas. – El especialista comentó después de unos minutos.

La mano de Sam se apretó más fuerte en la de Blaine, aunque éste no era consciente de en qué momento había comenzado ese gesto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus mejillas con fuerza y empezó a sentir dificultades para respirar, sentía que se ahogaba. No era que supusiera un gran cambio que el otro padre fuera Kurt, pero ese bebé sería el recuerdo constante de lo que había pasado.

– No tienes que ser padre si no quieres. Hay alternativas. – El doctor explicó al darse cuenta de lo desolado que parecía el joven. – Puedes interrumpir el embarazo si lo deseas, sólo tienes que decirlo y yo me encargaré de todo. También puedes seguir con el embarazo y luego buscar una familia para que eduque al bebé en un ambiente familiar. Es tu decisión y tienes tiempo para tomarla, así que lo que te aconsejo es que vayas a casa y te relajes un poco. Hasta que tomes la decisión, te aconsejo que te cuides. La enfermera te dará unos papeles con toda la información que necesitas para cuidarte, los alimentos que son perjudiciales para el bebé, los síntomas que vas a experimentar...

Anderson dejó de escucharlo, no quería tener síntomas de embarazo, no quería tener que preocuparse por un bebé que el no deseaba, no quería tener que tomar una decisión que, a la larga, lo dañaría demasiado. No quería nada de eso y lo único que lo mantenía lejos de derrumbarse era la fuerte mano que se aferraba a la suya. Miró a Sam que le dedicó una tímida y triste sonrisa, intentando animarlo y darle apoyo. Blaine suspiró, su amigo siempre estaba a su lado, ignorando lo que sentía por él. Esperaba que nunca lo descubriera porque no quería que se alejara de él, por más egoísta que eso sonara. Prefería tener a Evans como su amigo a no tenerlo en absoluto.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: LA DECISIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo... Voy a cambiar los días de actualización. Espero que los personajes no cambien mucho a sus personalidades en la serie... Aunque Santana y yo no... Supongo que si no la "entiendo" jamás seré capaz de escribirla bien...

 **Olga,** muchas gracias. La verdad es que no es la mejor manera de ser padre, pero no hay nada que Blaine pueda hacer... Sam SIEMPRE estará para Blaine... Espero que te guste... Besos

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias cariño... En este capítulo saldrás de dudas... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: LA DECISIÓN**_

Kurt llegó al apartamento que compartían Blaine, Sam, Santana y Brittany en esos momentos. El rubio había insistido en que esos días su mejor amigo durmiera en su habitación porque no quería que lo hiciera en el incómodo sillón en su estado. Las chicas habían ofrecido buscar otro sitio para darles algo de tranquilidad pero ninguno de los dos había accedido. La otra opción sería que vivieran con Kurt, Rachel y Elliot o con Artie y sus amigos. No es que las opciones fueran tan malas, pero los primeros seguían separando las habitaciones con cortinas y los segundos eran cinco en un apartamento de tres habitaciones.

La latina fue la que abrió la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su amigo. Sabía el motivo por el que acudía allí y no era agradable para nadie. El castaño entró y se encontró a su exnovio en los brazos de la rubia mientras Sam estaba en otro sofá mirándolos con tristeza. Los dos amigos abrazados habría sido una imagen adorable si no fuera por los ojos hinchados y la nariz roja de Anderson.

Kurt sintió como una daga le atravesara el corazón. Su historia con Blaine se había roto pero eso no significara que el cariño habría desaparecido. Quería mucho al moreno, simplemente de otra manera, una menos pasional, como a un amigo o un hermano. Sabía que tras ellos había historia pero le gustaba pensar que era una de las personas más importantes en la vida del ojimiel.

Por eso le dolía todo por lo que estaba pasando y quería ayudarlo. Se sentó junto a su amigo y puso su mano sobre su pierna para darle algo de consuelo.

– ¿Cómo estás? – El ojiazul preguntó dulcemente. Santana también se sentó y miró a Sam realmente extrañada.

– Embarazado. – Fue la única palabra que pronunció antes de volver a llorar. Brittany apretó aun más fuerte su abrazo. Desde que empezaron las sospechas, los tres habían estado más tiempo con Blaine, intentando consolarlo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? – Hummel preguntó.

– ¿Tienes una máquina del tiempo que consiga borrar todo lo ocurrido? – Anderson preguntó sin separarse un centímetro de Pierce.

– No pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer? Supongo que abortarás... Es lo mejor para que sigas con tu vida. No estás preparado todavía y no tienes tiempo. Tienes que centrarte en tu carrera y... – Kurt detuvo su discurso al ver las miradas amenazadoras y despectivas de Sam y Santana.

– Blaine, no le hagas caso. – La latina se levantó y encontró la manera de sentarse entre el castaño y el moreno. Tampoco era complicado por lo delgada que era. Cogió las manos de su amigo con fuerza para que la escuchara con atención. – Todos te hemos dicho que es tu decisión, todas las alternativas tienen pros y contras y ya los conoces. Sólo tú puedes tomar la decisión... Ni Kurt, ni Sam, ni Britt, ni Cooper, ni tus padres, ni yo... Sólo tú sabes que contras vas a ser capaz de afrontar.

– No creo que pueda abortar... – Anderson susurró mientras nuevas lágrimas volvían a caer por su mejilla.

– No tienes que hacerlo. – Evans se levantó para acercarse a su amigo y arrodillarse frente a él. – Lo que tú decidas será la mejor opción. Si no crees que puedas abortar, sólo tienes que decidir si vas a ser padre o vas a darlo en adopción. ¿Descartamos esa opción?

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, por primera vez desde que empezaron las dudas sobre su embarazo, sentía seguridad con algo. La tímida sonrisa del rubio mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente en la pierna fue demasiado para Kurt, que se sintió como un extraño entre sus amigos y decidió marcharse.

Estaba ya cerca de las escaleras cuando Santana llegó.

– Lo está pasando muy mal y lo último que necesita es que llegues tú a decirle lo que debe hacer... ¿Qué pasaría si siguiese tu consejo y luego se arrepintiese? No tendría vuelta atrás y él sería el que tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. Nadie le había dicho qué hacer, lo hemos estado escuchando y consolando, pero no tiene que saber cuál creemos que es la mejor opción. – Ella explicó.

– Dime que no opinas igual que yo. – El castaño la retó.

– No opino lo mismo. Conozco a Blaine, ese que siempre piensa en el bien de los demás antes que en el suyo propio. Por eso sé que el aborto no es una opción para él. Si te soy sincera, creo que la mejor opción para él y la que va a escoger nos va a convertir en tíos antes de lo que esperábamos. – La latina explicó.

– Va a arruinar su vida. – El ojiazul dejó que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla. Que ya no fuera el novio de Anderson no significaba que no le importaba.

– Yo creo que lo hará si aborta. Dale espacio estos días, queremos que sea él quien tome la decisión. No queremos que nadie le influya.

* * *

Blaine entró en la habitación de Sam después de haber vomitado como todas las mañanas. Sabía que el rubio estaba ahí cogiendo alguna cosa para prepararse esa mañana. Él había tomado una decisión sobre lo que hacer con su embarazo y sentía que debía contárselo a él primero. Sabía que era algo tonto ya que entre ellos no había nada y creía que no habría nunca nada. El ojiverde estaba ahí y le sonrió al verlo entrar.

– ¿Sigues teniendo nauseas? – El más alto preguntó.

– Acabo de vomitar. Las mañanas son un asco. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho así. – El moreno comentó.

– Aun te queda. He estado leyendo en Internet y he descubierto que no desaparecen hasta el cuarto mes. – Evans comentó y el ojimiel no sabía si sentirse desesperanzado porque aun tenía más de dos meses de nauseas o sentirse feliz porque su amigo estaba leyendo en Internet cosas sobre embarazos por él.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – El más bajo decidió cambiar de tema, para afrontar lo que realmente quería hablar.

– Claro... ¿Sobre qué? – Sam lo miró intrigado y el otro se sentó en la cama.

– He decidido que voy a tener el bebé y voy a quedármelo. Sé que será duro pero no quiero abandonarlo... Es mi bebé, no importa como fuera concebido. Es parte de mí y no lo puedo sacar de mi vida así como así. Buscaré un lugar para mudarme antes de que nazca. – Anderson se acarició el vientre por primera vez. Allí dentro estaba su bebé y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había estado toda la noche pensando y, una vez asimiló lo que había pasado, tomar la decisión había sido más fácil de lo que jamás imaginó. El aborto nunca había sido una opción, no se sentía capaz de interrumpir una vida y... Bueno, tal vez el bebé estaría mejor con una familia que deseara tener hijos pero tampoco podía estar seguro de que no acabaría en centros de acogida. Él podría cuidarlo, tal vez no era lo ideal pero podía hacerlo. Sobretodo porque sus padres le habían mostrado su apoyo. Su padre se jubilaba en menos de un año y siempre habían deseado vivir fuera de Ohio. Siempre habían pensado en Los Angeles para estar cerca de Cooper pero cuando se enteraron de que Blaine viviría en Nueva York, empezaron las dudas. Querían estar cerca de ellos, pero los dos habían elegido diferentes costas por lo que tenían que elegir. Tenían dudas pero el embarazo del menor había decidido por ellos.

– ¿Te vas a ir de aquí? – El rubio frunció el ceño, estaba realmente triste porque no quería vivir sin su amigo.

– Sam... – Anderson suspiró. – Voy a tener un bebé que llorará por la noche, manchará toda la casa... Tú no tienes que llevar una vida que no has elegido, es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya.

– No voy a consentir que me saques de vuestra vida. Ese bebé es parte de ti y no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarlo... – El ojiverde se sonrojó por la "confesión" y rápidamente intentó aclarar la situación. – Seguro que será tan fantástico como tú.

– Este sitio es pequeño, sólo tiene dos habitaciones y el bebé necesitará una... – El moreno intentó explicar pero fue interrumpido.

– Buscaremos un nuevo apartamento, aunque al principio podría dormir en tu habitación. Cuanto más tarde nos mudemos, más podremos ahorrar. Vamos a necesitar mucho dinero porque los bebés necesitan muchas cosas. Los pañales, la leche, ropa cada poco tiempo porque crecen demasiado... Pero sea como sea, lo conseguiremos.

Blaine miró al otro con desconfianza. No sabía en qué momento Sam había decidido que iba a ser padre pero él no iba a consentir que arruinara su vida de esa manera. Tenía veintitrés años y todavía tenía mucho que hacer antes de tener esa responsabilidad. Mucho menos si el bebé que quería cuidar no era realmente suyo. Por mucho que al moreno le encantaría que el rubio fuera el padre de su bebé, él era heterosexual y acabaría conociendo a una chica con la que tendría una relación y se apartaría de su lado para siempre. No quería acostumbrarse a una vida que no podría llevar durante mucho tiempo, pero aun tenía algo más de siete meses para convencerlo.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: LOS MEJORES AMIGOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo... No tenía pensado desvelar este secreto TAN pronto pero mis dedos simplemente se dejaron llevar por la inspiración... Tengo la sensación de que he repetido demasiadas veces la palabra "amor"... Siento eso...

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias cariño... Sam siempre un amor y Kurt siempre odioso... Empiezo a ser demasiado previsible... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: LOS MEJORES AMIGOS**_

Santana y Brittany volvieron a su apartamento cuando solucionaron el problema de las tuberías y arreglaron los desperfectos que el agua había causado. Era lunes y Blaine tenía descanso en el teatro, algo que se había hecho indispensable dado que cada día se sentía más agotado por culpa del embarazo.

Todavía no había dicho nada a sus compañeros de trabajo. Sabía que tarde o temprano se enterarían pero no podía decirlo en ese momento. Temía que en cuanto sus jefes se enteraran, lo despedirían. No podía permitirse quedarse sin trabajo tan pronto. Sus padres habían empezado a buscar un lugar para vivir cerca de él, una casa donde ellos también podrían alojarse en caso de ser necesario. El joven sabía que tal vez no podría trabajar durante meses porque ningún productor de teatro querrá a un hombre embarazado sobre el escenario. Esperaba poder hacer algo hasta que su bebé naciera, tal vez tocar algún instrumento o algo. No podía estar los cinco meses en los que se le notara el embarazo más unos meses después sin trabajar y sin ningún ingreso. Tenía que encontrar la manera de conseguir dinero para no depender de sus padres.

Cuando Sam llegó de trabajar, se encontró a su amigo durmiendo en el salón. La televisión estaba encendida, por lo que dedujo que se había quedado dormido viendo algo. Se acercó a él y lo tapó con una manta con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sonrió dulcemente por lo tierno de la imagen.

Todavía no había tenido valor para reconocerlo frente a él, pero amaba a ese joven que descansaba plácidamente con una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba tras la reconciliación de Kurt y Blaine cinco años atrás. Los celos que experimentó no eran los propios de un amigo que sabía que pasaría menos tiempo con él porque tendría que "compartirlo" con su novio. No, sus celos eran porque Hummel iba a poder besarlo en los labios y tener sexo con él.

Tardó muy poco tiempo en darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado, pero prefirió ocultarlo y seguir siendo su mejor amigo. Cuando la pareja rompió, decidió que le confesaría sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, creía que lo mejor era esperar hasta que el moreno hubiera superado su amor por Kurt. Tenía todo preparado para confesarle su amor, había reservado en un restaurante lujoso y había pensado en un discurso pero nada había salido como esperaba y dos días antes de su gran momento, violaron a Blaine y todo tuvo que ser pospuesto. Cuando veía a Blaine nuevamente recuperado y pensaba que su momento había llegado, se enteró del embarazo.

El rubio empezaba a pensar que el universo no quería que ellos estuvieran juntos y hacía cualquier cosa para impedirlo. Era una sensación extraña y tenía miedo porque ya no era sólo preocuparse por el bienestar de Blaine. Había un bebé en camino que necesitaría atenciones. Si él empezaba una relación con el moreno, también empezaría una como padre. No era que tuviera miedo a la paternidad. Creía que, de ser necesario, estaba preparado. Simplemente temía que todo saliera mal y dañar a dos personas a las que amaba, porque ese bebé todavía no había nacido (ni siquiera sabía si sería chico o chica) pero él ya lo amaba.

Fue a la cocina a hacer la cena para los dos mientras el otro descansaba. Había notado que últimamente dormía más pero en Internet decían que eso era normal, por lo que no se preocupaba. Puede que Evans no tuviera dinero para comprarse esos libros que todos los futuros papás compran pero para algo estaba la web, ¿no? Había estado leyendo cosas sobre el embarazo y sobre los primeros meses de vida de los bebés.

La cena estaba casi preparada cuando Blaine entró a la cocina. Se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

– Eso huele delicioso... ¿Te ayudo? – El moreno ofreció.

– No hace falta, puedes sentarte a la mesa y esperar. – Sam respondió con otra sonrisa. Los dos se dedicaron miradas de amor sin ser conscientes. Tampoco se daban cuenta de la mirada del otro o realmente no eran conscientes porque siempre se habían mirado así.

– Estoy embarazado, no paralizado completamente. Puedo hacer cosas. – El ojimiel protestó, aunque en el fondo le agradaban los cuidados de su mejor amigo.

– Y yo también puedo hacerlas. Ahora siéntate y espera a que sirva la cena. – Evans se mostró firme.

* * *

Era la noche de comida basura y películas de superhéroes para los chicos. Como todos los días desde que se enteraron del embarazo de Blaine, Sam se encargaba de preparar todo mientras el moreno descansaba. El rubio fue llevando al salón las palomitas, los refrescos (sin cafeína para el ojimiel) y varias bolsas de patatas fritas y otros snacks salados.

El más alto se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y abrió la bolsa de Doritos sabor Rachera. En el momento en el que Anderson olió ese aperitivo, tuvo ganas de vomitar y fue corriendo al baño. Al parecer, ese alimento le producía nauseas durante su embarazo. Apenas estuvo dos segundos apoyado en el retrete cuando sintió la mano de su amigo en su espalda, reconfortándolo mientras vaciaba su estómago.

– ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó el ojiverde cuando el otro terminó de vomitar.

– Sí... Ha sido el olor de tus Doritos... Lo siento... – El más bajo susurró.

– Vale, nada de Doritos esta noche... Iré a recogerlos.

Para cuando Anderson salió del baño, en el salón no quedaba ni rastro de los snack que tanto le habían molestado.

* * *

Blaine tenía antojo de comer galletas saladas y sabía que se encontraban en el mismo cajón donde guardaban los Doritos sabor Ranchera. Tenía dos opciones, no comer lo que deseaba o arriesgarse a vomitar por el olor del snack favorito de Sam.

Decidió que sus ganas de comer eran mayores y fue a la cocina. Al abrir el cajón donde guardaban la comida basura, vio que no había Doritos. Le resultaba extraño, pero decidió apuntarlos en la lista de la compra que siempre preparaban para cuando les tocara ir al supermercado. Era la única manera de que no se olvidaran de nada y no tuvieran que ir todos los días.

Después cogió el paquete de galletas saladas y fue al salón para comérselas mientras veía la televisión.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban en el supermercado haciendo la compra semanal. El carro ya tenía varios comestibles y productos de limpieza para cuando llegaron a la sección de snacks. El rubio cogió un paquete de palomitas para sus sesiones de cine y el moreno miraba la lista. Estaba totalmente seguro de que dos días antes había apuntado que había que comprar Doritos pero en la lista no aparecía.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Juraría que había apuntado tus Doritos... – El más bajo miraba la lista como si esperase que de un momento a otro las letras aparecieran.

– Lo sé, pero yo lo quité. No voy a comer Doritos si eso provoca que vomites. – Evans aclaró tranquilamente.

– ¿Qué? ¡Sam! ¡Son tus favoritos! – El ojimiel gritó.

– ¿Y qué? – El más alto se encogió de hombros. – Te hacen vomitar. Puedo vivir sin comer Doritos durante unos meses... Pero no quiero que vomites por mi culpa. Tienes que cuidarte y yo te voy a cuidar. No quiero que estés débil o peor y si por eso tengo que dejar de comer Doritos, creeme, no es un gran sacrificio.

– Eres el mejor amigo del mundo. – Anderson abrazó a Sam con todas sus fuerzas. Ese gesto permitió que el rubio se diera cuenta de que no se le notaba nada el embarazo, ya que sus pechos y sus abdominales estaban totalmente pegados. Sabía que era pronto para que se le notara algo, pero estaba deseando poder ver el vientre del moreno redondeado por el pequeño o pequeña que crecía en su interior. Una imagen invadió su mente, una en la que el chico que le había robado el corazón sostenía a un bebé que sonreía complacido por las atenciones de su papá. No sabía cómo, pero él quería formar parte de esa imagen.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LA PRIMERA ECOGRAFÍA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Más amor y amistad de las buenas...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: LA PRIMERA ECOGRAFÍA**_

Sam apretaba fuertemente la mano de Blaine porque sabía que su amigo estaba realmente nervioso. Era la primera ecografía real del bebé, la anterior sólo había servido para establecer de cuánto tiempo estaba embarazado.

El rubio sabía que, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, su mejor amigo deseaba que todo fuera bien y el bebé no tuviera ningún problema. Sabía que ya había sentido la conexión con el pequeño que crecía en su vientre y lo había visto varias veces acariciando con suavidad la parte donde suponía que se encontraba. Él mismo deseaba poder hacerlo también, su amor por el moreno crecía cada día y empezaba a sentir una conexión con el bebé.

El doctor Smith estaba esperándolos en la consulta cuando entraron y les sonrió cálidamente antes de estrecharles la mano. Evans entendió enseguida por qué contaba con tan buena reputación, era un gran experto en la materia y además era cercano.

– Buenos días Blaine. ¿Qué tal has pasado estas semanas? – El mayor preguntó.

– Tengo muchas nauseas y vomito todas las mañanas. – El ojimiel confesó.

– Es algo normal, nada de lo que preocuparse. ¿Has sentido dolor? ¿Has tenido sangrado? – El médico preguntó.

– No. – Anderson suspiró aliviado... Eso era una buena noticia, ¿no?

– Está bien, vamos a hacer una ecografía para verlo mejor.

El especialista señaló una camilla y el moreno se tumbó en ella. Se desabrochó la camisa que llevaba para dejar su vientre al descubierto. En cuanto terminó de hacerlo, la mano de Sam volvió a cerrarse alrededor de la suya, dándole ese apoyo que necesitaba. Como siempre había sido desde que compartieran su candidatura a presidente y vicepresidente de la clase en su último año de instituto.

Smith puso un gel sobre el vientre del embarazado. Blaine tuvo la sensación de que no era tan frío como la última vez que se lo habían puesto. Tal vez en ese momento lo sentía peor por la angustia y el miedo. Sin embargo, en esa segunda visita, estaba algo asustado por el futuro, le preocupaba no ser buen padre, pero era un miedo diferente.

El médico puso el ecógrafo sobre su vientre y empezó a moverlo. En la pantalla se veían manchas grises y negras pero apenas podía apreciar nada.

– Aquí está. – El doctor señaló la pantalla. – Esta es la cabeza y este el cuerpo.

– ¿Se puede saber si es niño o niña? – El moreno preguntó ilusionado al ver por primera vez a su bebé. Evans miraba a la pantalla y a su amigo alternativamente, sin saber si estaba más feliz por ver al pequeño o por la sonrisa del otro.

– Todavía no, tendrás que esperar a la siguiente ecografía. – El mayor explicó. – Todo va bien, el bebé se desarrolla correctamente, tu estado de salud es bueno... No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

* * *

Blaine llegó a su apartamento después de trabajar. Estaba algo pálido y sudoroso, lo que preocupó a Sam nada más verlo. El rubio se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia él para ver qué le ocurría. Llegó a posicionarse frente a él antes incluso de que el moreno se quitara el abrigo que lo protegía del frío mes de diciembre.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde preguntó realmente angustiado.

– Sí... Simplemente estoy despedido. – El más bajo parecía realmente agotado.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Evans lo miró confundido.

– Me he mareado tras el último número y no he podido salir a recibir los aplausos. Eso ha sido aprovechado por mi jefe para despedirme y darle el papel a mi sustituto. Ha sido antes de lo que esperaba. – El ojimiel se sentó en el sillón, totalmente agotado.

– El mareo... ¿Era como los de otras veces o diferente? – Evans puso su mano en la frente del otro como si quisiera ver su temperatura por si tenía fiebre.

– Estoy muy cansado y normalmente llego muy justo al final de la segunda representación los fines de semana. Tuve un desmayo un día pero fue en mi camerino. Sólo es una bajada de azúcar como las demás veces. – Anderson sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

– Creo que es algo bueno, necesitas descansar. El trabajo te exigía demasiado físicamente hablando y no estás al cien por cien. – Sam dijo una vez se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro.

– Necesito el dinero. Tener un bebé supone muchos gastos y... – Blaine intentó explicar pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– Yo tengo algo ahorrado, puedo ayudarte. Tus padres también van a ayudarte. No estás sólo en esto. – El rubio lo abrazó con fuerza. – Vamos a cenar.

Los dos se levantaron para ir a la cocina, dispuestos a olvidar todo lo ocurrido y a relajarse tranquilamente.

* * *

Sam llegó de trabajar y esperaba encontrarse a su mejor amigo en el salón o la cocina, pero no estaba ahí. Le extrañó porque su abrigo estaba en el armario de la entrada y sus llaves estaban colgadas en su lugar. Caminó despacio hasta la habitación de su amigo para llamar a la puerta. Escuchó la voz del otro, muy débil, permitiéndole el paso.

Una vez dentro, vio al moreno tapado y con la nariz roja. Entonces entendió que estaba enfermo, se acercó a la cama y puso su mano en la frente del otro. La notó húmeda y pronto entendió el motivo, tenía fiebre.

– ¿Te ha visto un médico? – El rubio preguntó.

– Rachel me acompañó ya que entraba más tarde al teatro. Es sólo una gripe, el problema es que no puedo tomar cualquier medicamento porque podría afectar al bebé. – La voz del ojimiel se notaba congestionada.

– Te prepararé una sopa caliente y luego un vaso de leche caliente con miel... ¿O prefieres un té con limón? – El más alto movió las sábanas y las mantas para taparlo mejor. Estaba realmente preocupado.

– Té.

* * *

Kurt miró su teléfono extrañado. Acababa de llegar a su apartamento cuando vio la identidad de la persona que le llamaba. De todas las personas posibles, él último que esperaba que lo llamara era él. ¿No debería estar contento de que se distanciara de Blaine para que estuvieran veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana juntos?

– Hola Sam... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – A pesar de su esfuerzo, sabía que no había sonado muy amable.

– Necesito que me guíes para hacer una sopa casera. Blaine tiene gripe y quiero atenderlo como se merece. – El rubio pidió y el castaño puso los ojos en blanco... ¿Podía ser más obvio? Jamás le confesó a Anderson que el motivo de su ruptura era Sam pero es que eran tan evidentes los dos. Para él siempre había sido duro pensar que si Evans saliera del armario, él perdería a su novio. Por eso lo dejó, mejor ser él quien tomara la decisión.

– ¿Por qué no la pides a un restaurante? – El ojiazul propuso.

– No, tengo que hacerla yo... ¿Me ayudarás?

* * *

Sam entró en la habitación con una bandeja en la que había un plato de la sopa que había hecho, un trozo de pan con mantequilla, una bebida isotónica para que recuperara sales minerales, un té caliente con limón y una naranja para Blaine. Había probado la sopa y, aunque no era la mejor del mundo, estaba buena y cumpliría perfectamente su función.

Puso la bandeja sobre las piernas del enfermo, que le sonrió en agradecimiento. El moreno cogió la cuchara y probó la sopa. El joven frunció el ceño porque no le sabía como las que se compraban en los restaurantes que había cerca de su apartamento.

– ¿Ha venido Kurt a hacerla? – El ojimiel preguntó extrañado.

– No... Pero es su receta, se la he pedido. – El rubio aclaró.

– ¿La has hecho tú? – El más bajo lo miró asombrado.

– Sí, tengo que aprender, pronto tendré que alimentar a un bebé cuando su papá no pueda. – El ojiverde dijo con una sonrisa.

– No tendrás que preocuparte por eso... Además, aun falta mucho para que el bebé coma comida como los adultos, antes tiene que nacer y alimentarse a base de biberones durante meses.

El resto de la cena fue más tranquilo, con Anderson disfrutando de los cuidados de su amigo. Poco después de terminar de cenar, se quedó dormido entre los brazos de Evans, que se sintió feliz de poder estar junto a su mejor amigo cuando más lo necesitaba.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: NUEVA VIDA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este fic me va a matar de dulzura...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: NUEVA VIDA**_

Blaine se sentía algo bajo de ánimo. Le había costado recuperarse de la gripe y estaba buscando un nuevo trabajo pero, en su estado, nadie quería contratarlo. Empezaba a notarse un poquito su vientre redondeado y en ese momento estaba intentando encontrar unos pantalones que no le quedaran demasiado ajustados en la cintura. Sin embargo, los únicos que tenía que le valían eran los deportivos. Escuchó que Sam golpeaba su puerta y le dijo que podía pasar.

El rubio se quedó mirando sorprendido el cuerpo semi-desnudo de su mejor amigo, que estaba frente a su armario en ropa interior. Le encantaría poder tocarlo, sentir su piel bajo sus dedos, verlo enloquecer bajo sus manos, sentirlo excitarse por sus caricias... Definitivamente necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, porque no debía volver a imaginar qué cosas que le haría a su mejor amigo si tuviera la oportunidad.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde decidió preguntar.

– Toda la ropa me queda pequeña. Estoy muy gordo. – El moreno hizo un puchero. Se sentía poco atractivo y deprimido. Era en momentos como ese cuando más notaba que estaba solo en el embarazo.

– Blaine... Estás embarazado y tu bebé necesita espacio para crecer. No estás gordo, estás creando vida... ¿Puedo tocar tu tripa? – Las palabras salieron de los labios del ojiverde antes de que pudiera retenerlas. Quería sentir ese bultito donde estaba el bebé, quería sentirse el padre de ese bebé, aunque sólo fuera dos segundos.

– Claro que sí. – Anderson se acercó y el más alto puso su mano en el vientre del otro. No se sentía nada, pero aun así era muy especial. No pudo ni quiso contener la sonrisa, era feliz y no quería ocultarlo.

– Vamos a comprarte algo de ropa. Va siendo hora de que te prepares, dentro de poco ese bebé se notará mucho más.

Evans le dejó una camisa y unos pantalones y entre los dos doblaron los bajos y las mangas para que quedaran de sus medidas. Los dos se fueron a comprar, con la misión de encontrar algo perfecto para el embarazado. Estuvieron mirando en varios sitios pero les costó encontrar la tienda perfecta. Los dos se divirtieron mucho probándose ropa, incluso Sam se probó alguna prenda utilizando el relleno que había en la tienda para que los embarazados pudieran saber como les quedaría la ropa en los siguientes meses. Todo fueron risas y diversión, hacía mucho tiempo que ellos no estaban así. Eran los mejores amigos y, aunque pasaran por baches, siempre podrían contar con que el otro les haría sonreír hasta en los más oscuros momentos.

* * *

Blaine entró en el apartamento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Irradiaba la felicidad propia de cualquier persona embarazada. Sam lo miró intrigado, no era que hubiera estado triste pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así. De repente un miedo irracional se apoderó de él. ¿Y si su mejor amigo había conocido a alguien que le pudiera atraer? Sin Kurt en la ecuación, esperaba ser él quien conquistara el corazón del moreno pero era consciente de que no había dado ningún paso para enamorar al otro. Eso hacía que en cualquier momento pudiera conocer a alguien y abandonarlo a él.

– ¿Y esa sonrisa? – El rubio no pudo evitar preguntar.

– He encontrado trabajo. – El ojimiel respondió mientras colgaba su abrigo en el armario de la entrada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – El más alto quiso saber. Estaba realmente sorprendido.

– En Freedom. – Anderson informó. Su amigo se quedó mirándolo anonadado. Ese era uno de los musicales off- Broadway de más éxito en la temporada. Se rumoreaba que la siguiente temporada daría el salto a uno de los teatros de la calle más famosa del mundo de la interpretación. El ojiverde no había visto la obra pero había escuchado a Rachel y Kurt hablar de ella durante horas. Una de las cosas que más le había llamado la atención cuando hablaban de ella, era que la coreografía era tan compleja que ni Rachel ni Kurt habían sido elegidos para un papel y tuvieron que repetir el casting porque nadie llegaba al nivel. Blaine no llegó a hacer la prueba porque en aquel momento tenía otro proyecto.

– Ni hablar. Es una obra muy difícil y tienes que pensar en el bebé. – El ojiverde exclamó y observó como el más bajo se sentaba a su lado y ponía una de sus manos sobre su pierna izquierda.

– Voy a ser uno de los violinistas. Voy a estar hasta mayo, cuando retiran la obra de ese teatro para empezar en Broadway. No voy a bailar, así que deja de comportarte como un padre preocupado y alégrate de que voy a estar trabajando hasta casi el día del parto y que voy a ganar dinero sin un gran esfuerzo físico. – El moreno informó.

– ¿Qué? – Evans lo miró sorprendido pero pronto sonrió tanto como su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba realmente feliz por él. Era algo perfecto, iba a seguir trabajando en lo que le gustaba y además podía cuidarse apropiadamente. – Me alegro mucho por ti. Te mereces todo lo bueno que te pase. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. No vas a rendirte, vas a seguir adelante, por ti y por tu bebé... No creo que yo pudiera ser tan valiente. Te admiro mucho.

– Gran parte de la culpa es tuya. Gracias a tu apoyo y a tu cariño puedo seguir. Eres el mejor amigo del universo. – El ojimiel lo abrazó con fuerza. Esos brazos le hacían sentirse seguro. Seguía doliendo el pensar que su amigo era heterosexual y que jamás lo miraría como algo más. Sin embargo, eso era un millón de veces mejor que no tenerlo en su vida.

Cuando empezaron a separarse de su abrazo, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un instante antes de volver a acercarse con la clara intención de besarse. Los dos estaban totalmente hipnotizados por la belleza de los ojos del otro mientras acercaban sus labios lentamente pero sin detenerse.

El sonido del teléfono de Anderson interrumpió el casi beso cuando apenas quedaban tres centímetros para que sus labios se encontraran por primera vez. Blaine se alejó rápidamente, como si saliera de un trance. Cogió el teléfono móvil y respondió a la llamada de su madre.

– Hola mamá... Sí, te he llamado... No, estoy bien. Simplemente llamaba para decirte que me tengo que quedar en Nueva York estas Navidades... Tengo que trabajar... Tampoco me apetecía mucho viajar hasta Los Angeles pero la verdad es que tengo que trabajar... Lo sé, pero piensa que el año que viene no me la voy a perder... Seremos uno más y vendrá Santa y todo será distinto... No te preocupes, encontraré alguien con quien pasar el día... No estaré solo... Espero que nos veamos pronto... Te quiero mucho, mamá. Besos

– ¿Te quedas en Nueva York estas Navidades? – Sam lo miró intrigado.

– Tengo que trabajar. – El moreno explicó.

– Yo me quedo también. Creo que ha llegado el momento de vivir mis primeras navidades en Nueva York. – El rubio dijo con una sonrisa.

– No es necesario. Seguro que quieres ver a tus padres y hermanos. – El ojimiel susurró.

– No voy a cambiar de opinión. Quiero estar aquí, contigo.

Anderson lo abrazó otra vez. No tenía palabras para agradecer lo que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo por él. Era demasiado y no sabía qué podía hacer por el otro, pero estaba convencido de que debía haber una manera de hacer feliz a Sam y él la iba a descubrir y lo iba a conseguir para él. Porque él también quería que el rubio se sintiera querido y valorado. Porque Evans era la persona que más merecía la felicidad.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: PODRÍA HABER SIDO PEOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: PODRÍA HABER SIDO PEOR**_

Blaine fingió que estaba cansado para poder ir a su habitación pronto. Por suerte, Sam no se mostró extrañado o preocupado, ya se había acostumbrado a algunos de los síntomas del embarazo de su amigo.

El moreno cerró la puerta en cuanto llegó a su dormitorio y se tumbó en la cama. Puso una de sus manos sobre su vientre para acariciarlo mientras buscaba un número en la agenda de su móvil con su otra mano. Pulsó el botón de llamada y esperó a que respondieran.

– ¡Hola Blainey-Days! ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – Una voz femenina se escuchó a través del aparato y el joven no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, ella seguía siendo una persona muy importante en su vida.

– Tina... Casi cometo el mayor error de mi vida. – El ojimiel respondió, asustando a su mejor amiga. La chica se imaginó que ese "error" tendría que ver con Kurt... Nada más alejado de la realidad.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Ella preguntó.

– Casi beso a Sam. – Anderson admitió tristemente.

– ¡¿Qué?! Ya tardas en contármelo todo.

Blaine le contó lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas. Estaba totalmente avergonzado, se sentía como un gay acosador que no sabía respetar los límites de su amistad con un hombre heterosexual.

– Bee... No creo que Sam piense lo mismo que tú. Llevo años diciéndote que deberías confesarle la verdad sobre tus sentimientos. Sam no es un crush de instituto como lo fuiste tú para mí. Él es tu amor... Estás enamorado y eso debe saberlo. – Tina insistió. Ella conocía los sentimientos de los dos y estaba desesperada. Podrían llevar cinco años juntos pero en vez de eso, los dos ocultaban su amor consiguiendo que ambos sufrieran.

– No quiero perder su amistad. Lo necesito a mi lado. Sobretodo ahora, con el embarazo.

– Jamás lo perderás. Por favor, Blaine... Díselo.

– No puedo, Tina, no puedo.

* * *

Sam esperó media hora para asegurarse de que Blaine estaba dormido. Necesitaba hacer una llamada importante pero él no debía enterarse. Sabía que lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, lo que casi había pasado, era algo que él llevaba deseando durante años. Sin embargo, tenía tanto miedo a no ser correspondido que se alegraba de que la madre de su amigo los hubiera interrumpido. No estaba preparado para perder a la persona más importante de su vida.

– Hola Sammy-Days. – El rubio no notó el tono cansado de la joven. Después de una conversación con Blaine, esperaba que el otro la llamara con el mismo problema. La verdad era que la asiática se estaba cansando de estar en medio de esos dos idiotas cobardes que no se atrevían a confesar su amor.

– ¡Ey Tina! Necesito hablar contigo... ¡Casi beso a Blaine! – El ojiverde confesó. Se sentía mal porque pensaba que no era el mejor momento.

– Lo que no entiendo es por qué se quedó en el "casi" . Debiste besarlo. – Ella gritó molesta.

– No quiero perderlo. Ahora me necesita más que nunca y no pienso arriesgar nuestra amistad. Quiero estar con él al menos hasta que nazca el bebé.

– Sam, el que no arriesga no gana. ¿Y si Blaine te corresponde? Piensa en lo felices que seríais y en que el bebé tendría dos padres y todo sería mucho más sencillo. Tienes que ser valiente y decírselo. No es necesario que sea un gran gesto o que tengas que preparar una gran cita. Sólo tienes que mostrarle a Blaine lo que sientes y lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

– No es el momento Tina, puedo esperar.

Después de despedirse, la asiática colgó el teléfono y miró a Mike. Ellos habían vuelto hacía apenas unos meses y había compartido con él ese secreto. No podía traicionar la confianza de sus amigos y contarle al otro lo que pasaba pero tampoco conseguía que se declararan su amor.

– Tendremos que visitarlos. – Ella le dijo a su novio.

– Yo sólo tengo vacaciones en navidad pero ellos irán con sus familias... – El joven informó.

– Eso es lo mejor, pasarán las navidades los dos juntos en Nueva York. – La chica sonrió.

– Creo que pasaremos los cuatro la navidad en Nueva York. – Chang le devolvió la sonrisa a su novia, le encantaba hacerla feliz, sobretodo si su plan era algo tan noble como ayudar a dos amigos.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban viendo la televisión mientras disfrutaban de un atracón de comida basura. Era algo sagrado para ellos y nada impediría que tuvieran su momento cada semana. Ni un embarazo ni un casi beso podrían evitar que ellos siguieran siendo los de siempre. Los dos estaban relajados mientras recitaban todos los diálogos de la película, Avatar, la favorita del rubio.

El timbre sonó y ambos se sorprendieron. El ojiverde se levantó y fue a abrir. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con el agente Rodriguez, el encargado de la investigación de la violación del moreno. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, latino y con una sonrisa que enamoraba. Atractivo y alegre, conquistaría a cualquiera.

– Hola Sam. ¿Está Blaine? – El policía preguntó.

– Sí, pasa por favor. – El más alto lo dejó pasar.

El agente saludó al moreno y se sentó en el sofá que estaba libre. Evans se sentó junto a su mejor amigo y le agarró la mano con fuerza. Fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de que no eran buenas noticias.

– Hemos detenido a un grupo de chicos acusados de violar y asesinar a una joven. Siempre sospechamos que el caso estaba relacionado con el tuyo y las pruebas de ADN así lo confirman. Hemos detenido a tus agresores. – El policía explicó. Anderson estaba tranquilo, era una noticia que aliviaba sus miedos a volver a encontrarse con ellos. Sin embargo, se extrañó al escuchar un sollozo que sabía que no era suyo. Giró la cabeza, vio a su amigo intentando controlar su llanto y su mundo se derrumbó. Si el rubio estaba así, el mundo perdía la mayor fuente de felicidad.

– Sam, ¿qué te pasa? – El moreno preguntó mientras se acercaba más para abrazarlo.

– Podrías haber sido tú. Podrían haberte matado a ti... ¿Y yo qué habría hecho sin ti? No puedo, no puedo... – El rubio empezó a mostrar la dificultad que tenía para respirar. El ojimiel apoyó su mano en la espalda del otro y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras para intentar calmar su disgusto.

– Sam, relájate, por favor. – El más bajo suplicó.

– Blaine te necesita. – El policía intervino. Desde que había conocido a esos chicos tres meses atrás, había entendido que el lazo que los unía era muy fuerte. Tal vez no comprendía como de fuerte, pero sí sabía que sólo necesitaba decir eso para que el ojiverde se calmara. Todos esperaron a que Sam se recompusiera, el rubio se sentía avergonzado por el ataque de ansiedad.

– ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? – Anderson preguntó.

– Tendrás que ir a reconocerlos y luego tendrás que declarar en el juicio. Será algo difícil pero es la mejor opción que tienes para que ellos no venzan. Vas a necesitar todo el apoyo que puedas conseguir... Y aquí es donde entra Sam. – El agente explicó.

* * *

Sam no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir por lo ocurrido esa tarde. El hecho de que su amigo pudiera haber muerto por culpa de esos hombres le rompía el alma. Ni siquiera el pensar que no iban a poder atacarlo de nuevo podía aliviar su dolor. Por un momento había intentado imaginar su mundo sin su mejor amigo pero había sido imposible.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Blaine, consciente de que sólo verlo a salvo podría tranquilizarlo. Entró sigilosamente en la habitación del moreno y se tumbó en la cama, despertando al embarazado.

– Lo siento. No podía dormir. – El rubio se explicó.

– Es por lo de antes, ¿verdad? – El ojimiel preguntó y el otro asintió. – Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte.

– No voy a estar tranquilo mientras no te proteja... A ti y al bebé. – Anderson no pudo evitar sonreír por la preocupación de su amigo mientras se movía para que tuviera más espacio en su cama. – ¿Te importaría darte la vuelta? Sólo se me ocurre una manera de estar en contacto con los dos ahora mismo.

Blaine puso cara de curiosidad pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando a la pared, con el ojiverde en su espalda. Notó como Evans se colocaba todo lo cerca que podía y pasaba su mano por sus caderas hasta llegar a su vientre. Entonces entendió la frase del otro. Quería tocar su tripa para sentir que estaba tocándolos a los dos. Ambos cerraron los ojos para intentar dormir, sin preocuparse de lo poco común que podría resultar la posición para dos amigos como ellos, o lo raro que se podría ver que el más alto oliera el pelo de su compañero de piso para calmarse gracias a ese olor a gomina de frambuesas y ese algo más que era propio de Blaine. El amor que ambos sentían se ocultaba bajo una amistad que muy pocos comprenderían. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para dar un paso al frente. La pregunta era cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar así.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: LAS COSAS NO SALEN COMO SE P

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia...

Yamii, van a pasar muchas cosas... Espero que te guste cariño... Sam es maravilloso, preocupándose de Blaine y el bebé... Blam son perfectos... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9: LAS COSAS NO SALEN COMO SE PLANEAN**_

Tina y Mike llegaron poco antes del día de Navidad. Todos los amigos que residían en Nueva York excepto Blaine y Sam irían con sus familias al día siguiente de su llegada, por lo que prepararon una fiesta de bienvenida/despedida para todos en casa de Blam. Había cervezas y vino para todos, excepto para el embarazado, que tuvo que conformarse con la limonada casera que le preparó Evans.

Después de medianoche, Anderson empezó a sentirse cansado pero se esforzaba para estar junto a sus amigos. El embarazo era algo que le impedía hacer muchas cosas y ya se sentía mal porque sabía que no habían ido a un pub por su culpa.

– Blaine, estás muy cansado... Nadie se va a ofender porque te vayas a dormir... No haremos mucho ruido para que puedas descansar. – Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Mañana os vais y yo... – El moreno intentó hablar, pero Rachel lo interrumpió.

– Nos veremos en menos de una semana. Lo único que quiero es que te cuides porque tengo ganas de ser tía de un niño saludable. – Ella sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Brittany también se despidió de él con el mismo gesto mientras que Santana sólo lo hizo con un movimiento de cabeza. Artie decidió chocar un puño con él y cuando llegó el turno de Hummel, acabaron diciéndose adiós con la mano porque ninguno sabía como despedirse del otro. Tina estaba contenta, no tenía que preocuparse del ex de su amigo, ese aspecto estaba cerrado.

Todos siguieron charlando y cuando Cohen-Chang estuvo segura de que el ojimiel no volvería, decidió poner en práctica la primera parte de su plan, sacar del armario a Sam. Había estado pensando en cómo hacerlo, pero decidió que lo mejor sería exponer los sentimientos del rubio y que todos lo supieran. Temía la reacción de Kurt, pero no podía detenerse por su culpa, llevaba años haciendo eso.

– La verdad es que todos hemos estado tan preocupados por Blaine que no nos hemos parado a pensar en cómo te sientes tú. – La asiática comentó mirando a Evans.

– ¿Yo? Yo estoy bi... – El rubio iba a decir que estaba bien pero sabía que a su amiga no podía mentirle. Miró esos ojos rasgados y sintió un nudo en el estómago. – Estoy aterrado... ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo peor? Mataron a una chica... ¿Por qué le tienen que pasar estas cosas a alguien como Blaine? Él no le haría daño a nadie y... Tiene un gran corazón y... Yo...

Sam comenzó a llorar y Brittany se sentó a su lado. En menos de un segundo, el ojiverde estaba siendo consolado por sus dos amigas mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

– No te preocupes Sammy, Blaine está bien y pronto podréis ser pareja, sólo tenéis que dejar atrás los miedos y empezar vuestra propia historia de amor. – Pierce comentó y todos, incluído Evans, la miraron como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las locuras. Tina sonreía para sí misma, feliz de no ser la única que estaba convencida de esa relación.

– ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de Blaine y por qué yo no sabía nada? – Lopez preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La verdad era que la latina quería saber todo para ayudar a sus amigos a estar juntos. Si se paraba a pensarlo, Sam podría ser un gran padre para el bebé de Anderson y así éste no tendría que estar sólo durante el resto del embarazo y su paternidad.

– Hace mucho... Más de lo que me gustaría... – El rubio reconoció.

– ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? – Artie preguntó.

– No quiero perder su amistad, es la persona más importante en mi vida...

* * *

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Tina para que sus amigos comenzaran una relación, las cosas seguían exactamente igual que cuando llegó a Nueva York a pesar de que había conseguido que durmieran juntos todos los días.

Esa noche daba comienzo el año nuevo y no veía que las cosas fueran a mejorar en lo que quedaba de año... Esperaba que el año en el que entraba fuera diferente y por fin podría ver a sus amigos juntos y felices.

Les habría gustado ir a Times Square pero temían que Blaine recibiera algún golpe entre la multitud, por lo que la casa de Blam sería el lugar elegido para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año. Artie todavía no había vuelto de sus vacaciones pero todos los demás estarían presentes.

Durante la cena, todos hablaron de diversos temas al azar hasta que Brittany, sin ser consciente, comentó algo que ayudaba en gran medida al plan de la asiática.

– Es perfecto que estemos todos en pareja... Bueno, Rachel y Kurt no son novios pero pueden darse el beso a medianoche... ¿No creéis?

– Britt, Sam y yo no somos novios. – Blaine explicó algo sonrojado por la posibilidad de besar a su mejor amigo con la excusa de que lo había propuesto Pierce y que era fin de año.

– ¿Ah no? ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Ella lo miró confundida.

– Creo que si fuera novio de Sam me habría dado cuenta. – El moreno respondió con paciencia.

– No importa. – Santana intervino por si a Anderson se le ocurría insultar a su novia. – Sois amigos por lo que no pasa nada porque os deis un beso para celebrar la llegada del nuevo año... ¿O acaso teméis que haya sentimientos involucrados más allá de la amistad?

Los dos enrojecieron por la vergüenza al pensar en besar al otro pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

Apenas faltaba media hora para el nuevo año y los amigos estaban esperando el momento frente al televisor aunque realmente no prestaban atención a lo que aparecía en la pantalla. Estaban discutiendo como iban a repartirse las habitaciones. Brittany y Santana volvían a su apartamento porque vivían cerca de los chicos y podían caminar perfectamente hasta allí pero Rachel y Kurt no podían ir en metro o taxi porque sería imposible esa noche pero tampoco podían ir andando porque estaba muy lejos.

– Blaine y yo podemos dormir en su habitación y Rachel y Sam podéis dormir en el salón. – Hummel comentó.

– ¡No! – Evans casi gritó y todos lo miraron extrañados. – Rachel y Blaine deberían dormir en una cama... Eres gay pero eso no hace que dejes de ser un caballero.

– Si el problema es ese, Kurt y Rachel pueden dormir en mi habitación, no tengo problema con eso. – Anderson propuso.

– ¡Claro que no! – Berry intervino. – Antes que dormir yo en tu cama, lo harás tú.

– ¿Lo ves? Solucionado. Blaine y yo dormiremos en su habitación... – Hummel sonrió pensando que se saldría con la suya.

– No voy a dormir contigo. Eso sería muy raro porque somos expareja y una cosa es salir como amigos y otra es compartir cama... Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me dejó... Además, te mueves mucho mientras duermes y no quiero que por descuido me golpees el vientre. O duermo con Sam o con Rachel, en el salón o en mi habitación. Esas son las opciones – El moreno dijo de manera tan firme que nadie se atrevió a rebatir.

– Dormirás con Sam... – Rachel comentó. – No me quiero ni imaginar la noche que Kurt le daría a Sam si llegan a dormir juntos... Yo tengo más experiencia que él en lidiar con sus enfados.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de la joven, todos excepto el ojiazul, que se sentía traicionado por su amiga. Nadie entendía lo que pretendía Hummel con esa pataleta pero una cosa estaba clara, Blaine le había plantado cara por primera vez desde que se conocían. Evans lo miró con orgullo, no sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que podía tener una opción frente a Kurt. Y eso era algo que le daba ánimos para poder dar un paso en la dirección que todos esperaban. Tal vez había llegado el momento de confesarle a Anderson lo que sentía... La pregunta era... ¿Cómo lo podía hacer para que fuera algo especial?


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer... Me siento rara al escribir el día de fin de año mientras estamos a 42ºC en donde vivo pero...

 **Yamii** , muchas gracias cariño. Yo también amo los celos de Sam... En cuanto a Blam, sólo puedo decirte una cosa, lee y disfruta... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: AÑO NUEVO, VIDA NUEVA**_

Blaine, Sam, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Tina y Mike estaban con una copa en la mano esperando que llegara el nuevo año. Todas las copas tenían champán excepto la del embarazado, que contenía zumo de uva. No era la primera para ninguno y, aunque no estaban borrachos, si estaban algo "animados".

Apenas faltaban unos segundos y todos se encontraban junto a su pareja de beso siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia. Tanto Anderson como Evans estaban realmente nerviosos porque iban a besarse por primera vez. Ninguno era consciente de cuanto tiempo llevaba deseándolo el otro, pero sí eran conscientes de sus ganas de probar por primera vez los labios ajenos.

Pierce había dado claras instrucciones de que para que les diera suerte, el beso debía ser en la boca. La asiática se maldecía a sí misma porque a ella no se le había ocurrido esa idea. Aún así, era todo lo que podía pedir. Un beso "inocente" entre dos amigos que con suerte se convertirían en algo más muy pronto.

La cuenta atrás comenzó y todos estaban preparados para darle la bienvenida el año nuevo de la mejor manera posible.

 **Díez.**

 **Nueve.**

 **Ocho.**

 **Siete.**

 **Seis.**

 **Cinco.**

 **Cuatro.**

 **Tres.**

 **Dos.**

 **Uno.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

Sam se agachó para tocar con sus labios los de su amigo mientras que Blaine se ponía de puntillas para eliminar la diferencia de altura. Todo desapareció de su alrededor cuando el beso comenzó y todo lo que podían sentir era al otro. El mundo ya no existía, sólo eran ellos y su amor, ellos y sus ganas de que ese momento fuera eterno.

Sin embargo, por mucho que no quisieran, tenían que separarse para respirar. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, todavía sin ser conscientes de que no estaban solos. Los demás apenas se atrevían a respirar, no querían romper ese momento mágico. Ellos deseaban que esa relación empezara casi tanto como los propios protagonistas.

Sam volvió a agacharse para besarlo pero Blaine pareció reaccionar y se alejó un poco.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! Lo siento tanto... No debí hacerlo, sé que eres heterosexual y jamás querrías nada conmigo, es sólo que... – El moreno no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de su amigo le obligaron a callar. Estaban besándose otra vez y el ojimiel no tenía nada que ver con eso, al menos, no esa vez. Cuando ese segundo beso terminó, los dos se miraron a los ojos.

– No te puedes imaginar cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando esto... Y hoy me he dado cuenta de que tenía una oportunidad... – El más alto susurró.

Anderson se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo nuevamente. Sabía que había muchas cosas de las que hablar y que tenían que aclarar el punto en el que estaban pero en ese momento sólo quería disfrutar de los suaves labios de su amado.

Escucharon una tos fingida y ambos se separaron. Todos excepto Kurt y Santana les sonreían tímidamente, alegres por verlos tan bien juntos. La latina fingía indiferencia aunque ellos sabían que estaba encantada y Hummel... Aun no sabían qué le pasaba pero no les importaba. Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por el nuevo año. Las manos de los dos se entrelazaron en el momento que tuvieron oportunidad y no se soltaron en toda la noche.

* * *

La hora de dormir llegó y todos se prepararon. Sam y Blaine entraron a la habitación del segundo con una sonrisa. El rubio estaba algo achispado por lo que había bebido y el moreno estaba tan agotado que no tenía fuerzas ni para quitarse la ropa. El ojiverde se dio cuenta y se acercó para ayudarle. Con mucha delicadeza, empezó quitándole los zapatos y los pantalones.

– Sam... – Anderson suplicó malinterpretando los gestos del que todavía era su amigo.

– No vamos a acostarnos... De momento... – Evans insinuó y le guiñó un ojo haciéndolo reír. – Sólo quiero que estés cómodo.

Blaine se dejó mimar mientras el otro lo cuidaba como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del universo. No habían hablado de la situación en que quedaban o en la etiqueta que definiría su relación, pero no lo necesitaban, sabían lo que había y que todo llegaría en el momento.

El rubio se tumbó al lado de su amigo cuando los dos estaban preparados para dormir. El moreno se acercó para sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos. El beso era dulce y lleno de amor, los dos estaban poniendo todos sus sentimientos en ese momento. Una de las manos del ojiverde se paró sobre el vientre de su amigo y la otra sobre la mejilla ajena.

Tardaron muy poco en quedarse dormidos, por culpa del cansancio y el alcohol. Los dos estuvieron toda la noche abrazados, sintiéndose más cerca que nunca.

* * *

Blaine se despertó totalmente feliz entre los brazos de Sam. No podía creerse que el año hubiera empezado tan bien. Estuvo varios minutos mirando a su amado dormir, memorizando cada curva de su rostro.

El rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Sentía algo de dolor de cabeza por culpa de lo que había bebido pero se acordaba de todo lo ocurrido. Sorprendió a su amigo agarrándolo por la cintura y girando sobre sus cuerpos para quedar sobre él. Sus labios estaban separados por apenas cinco centímetros y sus ojos estaban mirando fijamente al otro.

– Buenos días. – El ojiverde susurró.

– Buenos días... Tenemos que hablar. – El moreno comentó antes de sentir unos labios sobre los suyos.

– Sí, pero mi bebé tiene hambre y le voy a preparar el desayuno... Lo que implica que tengo que prepararte a ti el desayuno y tú vas a comértelo todo para que mi bebé crezca sano y fuerte. – El más alto besó la nariz de su amigo antes de levantarse. El ojimiel gruñó porque no tenía muchas ganas de comer nada. Las nauseas matutinas habían desaparecido debido a que ya estaba cerca del cuarto mes de embarazo, pero había perdido el apetito.

* * *

Al final, Sam sentó a Blaine sobre sus piernas para asegurarse de que desayunaba correctamente. De vez en cuando, premiaba a su amigo con un beso por comerse las cosas que le ofrecía. Tina y Mike estuvieron a punto de entrar en la cocina pero se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí y decidieron darle algo de espacio a la pareja. Acabaron en el salón, junto a Rachel y un contrariado Kurt.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Chang quiso saber después de comprobar que Hummel estaba nervioso y quería interrumpir a sus amigos.

– Sí, claro... – El castaño lo miró confundido.

– ¿Sigues enamorado de Blaine? – El asiático preguntó y las dos chicas lo miraron sorprendidas.

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Lo nuestro se ha acabado... – El ojiazul explicó mientras arrugaba los ojos por la desconfianza.

– No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué te molesta que Blaine y Sam estén juntos? – Mike quiso saber.

– No es que me moleste... Sé que Blaine ama a Sam desde que los dos se hicieron íntimos en el instituto... Simplemente es que me siento como si no fuera importante para él. – Kurt explicó dolido.

– ¡Claro que no eres importante para él! – Rachel intervino, asombrando a la pareja. Se suponía que era la mejor amiga del castaño y debía apoyarlo. – Le has hecho daño... Por mucho que amara a Sam, sufrió muchísimo con las dos rupturas... Y luego está el problema con el bebé... Es consciente de que le pediste que matara a su hijo y eso debe doler... Pero Kurt, debes aceptar que no hay nada entre vosotros porque tú no quisiste... Sam jamás se habría metido en vuestra relación.

– Él no me amaba... ¿Cómo iba a estar con él? – Hummel preguntó indignado.

– Blaine te amaba. – Tina explicó. – Tal vez no era el amor épico y perfecto que cuentan las novelas, pero te amaba mucho. Si no fuera así, jamás habría estado contigo... Aunque si lo crees capaz de eso, es que realmente no lo conoces a pesar de todo.

Kurt sabía que ella tenía razón, que Anderson jamás habría jugado con sus sentimientos. Simplemente dolía pensar que Evans siempre estaría por delante de él en su corazón.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: SINCERIDAD

**N/A** : Muchas gracias a todos por leer... Esta historia llega a uno de los momentos más románticos... **Blam!**

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11: SINCERIDAD**_

Por fin, Blaine y Sam estaban a solas en su apartamento. No era que no les gustara la compañía de Mike y Tina. Simplemente necesitaban hablar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y aclarar los términos de su relación, fuera la que fuese. Los dos estaban nerviosos e ilusionados a partes iguales. Tenían esperanza de que fueran a empezar un noviazgo, pero temas como la sexualidad del rubio, el embarazo del moreno o Kurt eran cosas que debían tratar. Sin embargo, antes de eso decidieron disfrutar del sabor de sus labios durante unos minutos. Sus lenguas jugaban juntas como si se conocieran desde siempre. Todo era sencillo y natural entre ellos, desde el principio de su amistad se habían compenetrado de una manera única.

El ojimiel no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Deseaba sentir la piel de su amado, esos abdominales que seguía ejercitando a pesar de haber dejado la profesión de modelo por la de ilustrador. Pero el miedo a que una caricia se convirtiera en algo que dañara o asustara al otro le impedía seguir sus deseos. No quería presionar a su amado en su primera vez con un chico, sabía que había diferencias que eran difíciles de asimilar.

El más alto, por su parte, acariciaba con dulzura el vientre del otro, sintiendo la ligera curva que aún podía disimularse con ropa ancha y que podía permitir que los demás pensaran que simplemente había engordado un poco, incluso culpando al trabajo, ya que no se movía tanto como cuando era actor y debía bailar las rutinas de las canciones.

Su otra mano se situaba en la mejilla ajena. Era una sensación nueva para él porque el otro empezaba a tener algo de barba, aunque muy corta. Era lo justo para que él experimentara algo diferente a lo que había vivido con sus anteriores parejas. Y debía reconocer que le encantaba.

Después de varios minutos besándose y acariciándose, se separaron unos milímetros para poder mirarse a los ojos, perdiéndose en el color y el brillo único que tenían, sintiendo que se enamoraban un poco más cada segundo que pasaba.

– Tenemos que hablar. – Blaine susurró juntando su frente con la del otro. No tenía pensado dejar de sentir la piel de su amado, al menos a corto plazo.

– Lo sé pero... ¿Estamos bien? Quiero decir... No tengo que preocuparme, ¿verdad? – Sam quiso saber, mostrando lo desconcertado que estaba al no saber qué quería hablar el otro.

– No lo sé. Tenemos que dejar todo claro antes de empezar para que luego no nos hagamos daño por culpa de cosas que se podrían haber hablado. Por ejemplo, el que tú ahora te sientas atraído por mí después de tantos años siendo heterosexual. – El moreno comentó.

– Esa es fácil. – El rubio sonrió tranquilo. – Tú y yo tuvimos una conexión increíble cuando comenzó nuestra amistad. Podíamos ser nosotros mismos, sin miedo a ser juzgados. Nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, por lo que no notaba la diferencia. Cuando descubrí tu crush, me gustó. Siempre pensé que era algo halagador, me gustaba sentirme deseado... Cuando comentaste que le propondrías matrimonio a Kurt... No me gustó, pero decidí apoyarte porque eso era lo que hacían los amigos. Cuando Kurt aceptó... Dolió como nunca pensé que lo haría, pero no podía hacer nada. Al principio pensé que eran celos de amigos, que lo que me molestaba era que pasarías más tiempo con él que conmigo. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no debería molestarme de esa manera que os besarais o el pensar en lo que haríais a solas... Entonces, un día casi al final del curso, lo entendí. Llevo años esperando mi oportunidad, enamorado de ti... Pero no quería hacerte daño, por lo que no iba a romper tu relación con Kurt, esa por la que tanto habías luchado. Cuando rompisteis... Me alegré, tendría mi oportunidad, pero no quería ser un rebote, por lo que decidí esperar para que estuvieras seguro. Luego pasó lo de... Ya sabes... Y no encontré el momento.

El más bajo lo miró sorprendido. No se había dado cuenta de nada durante esos años. Siempre había pensado que su amigo era heterosexual y jamás tuvo la más mínima sospecha de lo contrario. De haber sido así, la historia habría sido muy diferente.

– Sam... Estoy embarazado... – Anderson bajó la mirada, triste porque la oportunidad de su vida se había marchado antes de poder disfrutarlo. Al menos, eso era lo que él pensaba.

– Y yo voy a ser padre. Te amo y quiero que formemos una familia. No voy a mentir, va a ser antes de lo que me habría gustado pero estoy preparado. – El ojiverde estaba decidido.

– No es tu bebé. No tienes que... – El actor intentó razonar pero fue interrumpido.

– Afortunadamente, no hacen pruebas de ADN a los padres... Yo seré su padre, también legalmente. No hay nada más que decir al respecto. No estás solo. – El más alto puso su mano en la barbilla del otro para obligarlo a que levantara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos. – Yo voy a estar a tu lado en lo bueno y en lo malo. Mi corazón te pertenece.

– Oh, Sam. – Anderson no pudo resistirse. Las palabras de Evans habían conseguido disipar sus dudas, por lo que besó a su novio con fuerza y pasión, sin ningún miedo. Los dos se perdieron en ese beso, dejando que sus sentimientos los guiaran en ese momento único.

– Yo quiero que hablemos de Kurt. – El rubio propuso.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Quiero que me digas que sientes por él. – El ojiverde exigió.

Blaine lo miró con dulzura, le encantaba que se tomara todo tan en serio y... ¿Por qué negarlo? Esos celos también le mostraban lo que sentía, eso significaba que le importaba.

– Si soy realmente sincero, nunca he sentido por él lo que siento por ti. Lo he amado, eso es cierto, pero eso murió cuando él se vino a Nueva York. Volví con él porque lo quería y la persona a la que amaba... Siempre pensé que no me correspondía y que sólo me veía como un amigo. – El moreno se disculpó, algo sonrojado y avergonzado.

– Hemos sido algo necios. – Evans susurró.

– Lo que realmente importa es que a partir de ahora, vamos a estar juntos... ¿verdad? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Para siempre.

Volvieron a besarse con todo el amor que habían acumulado durante años. Ese era su momento y nada ni nadie lo estropearía. Después de unos minutos así, Blaine se separó un poco y se quedó mirando a Sam con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Pasa algo? – El rubio preguntó mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

– ¿Se lo has contado a Tina? – El moreno preguntó.

– Sí, es la única que lo sabe... Bueno, era la única, ahora lo sabrán todos pero... No me importa, eso que quede claro... – El ojiverde respondió.

– ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Lleva años intentando que te confiese lo que siento pero... ¡Nunca me dio por pensar que era porque sabía la respuesta! – El más bajo gritó.

– ¿Tú le habías contado lo que sientes por mí? – Evans cuestionó.

– ¡Claro! Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. – El ojimiel apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

– Lo sorprendente es que ella haya sido capaz de guardar el secreto de los dos durante tantos años... Más sabiendo que nosotros podríamos estar juntos si tan sólo el secreto saliera a la luz... – El más alto reflexionó.

– No quería traicionarnos, somos sus mejores amigos... Simplemente debimos haberla escuchado. – Anderson se abrazó con fuerza al otro.

– No me habría molestado que no guardara mi secreto. – Sam besó la frente de su chico.

– A mí tampoco.

Los dos decidieron que ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en lo que podían haber hecho. Tenían que centrarse en lo que sí había pasado y eso era que habían empezado una relación y que se amaban por encima de todo.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: ¿NIÑO O NIÑA?

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por comentar. Siento no haber actualizado ayer, día largo... La semana que viene no actualizo porque estaré de viaje, pero nos leemos en dos semanas.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: ¿NIÑO O NIÑA?**_

Blaine y Sam estaban en su apartamento, tumbados en el sofá viendo la película de Avatar. El moreno tenía su cuerpo sobre el de su novio, que lo acariciaba con la misma dulzura de siempre. De vez en cuando se robaban un beso, aún siendo poco conscientes de que eran pareja por lo increíble que siempre les había parecido. El ojimiel estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo y las cosas iban muy bien. Apenas llevaban una semana de relación, pero parecía como si llevaran toda la vida. Se conocían y compenetraban como muy pocas parejas lo hacían.

– Mañana tengo la ecografía... ¿Vendrás conmigo? – El más bajo preguntó.

– Claro que sí, no me la perdería por nada... Además, será cuando nos digan el sexo del bebé, ¿verdad? – El rubio preguntó moviendo sus manos al vientre de su amado para acariciar la parte donde estaría el bebé.

– Sí, ¿quieres saberlo? – El actor preguntó sonriente.

– Me encantaría... Pero si tú prefieres esperar, no tengo inconveniente. – El ojiverde aclaró antes de besar el cuello del otro.

– Mmm... Yo también quiero saberlo. – Anderson estaba excitándose con las caricias de su novio. El embarazo lo hacía sentirse con más deseo del habitual, aunque todavía no hacían nada al respecto. Entre que él no estaba preparado para dar ese paso por culpa de la violación y que el más alto no estaba preparado para dar ese paso con un chico, preferían esperar.

– ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? – El más alto cuestionó mientras continuaba acariciando a su pareja.

– Sólo quiero que nazca sano. ¿Tú tienes preferencia? – Blaine quiso saber.

– Me gustaría que fuera niño. – Evans susurró dulcemente y luego besó al otro, deseando perderse en los labios de su amado, sintiéndose como si fuera la primera vez que disfrutaba de la felicidad que le producía estar junto a su novio.

* * *

Sam acompañó a Blaine a la ecografīa. Los dos estaban nerviosos porque les dirían como avanzaba el embarazo y con suerte, el sexo del bebé.

Los dos entraron de la mano a la consulta del doctor. No era la primera que le realizaban, por lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Saludó al doctor antes de tumbarse en la camilla y se subió la camiseta, dejando ver su vientre redondeado. El ginecólogo puso el gel frío sobre la zona antes de comenzar con la ecografía.

El rubio se quedó de pie junto a la camilla y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio. Necesitaba sentirse conectado a él en esos momentos porque en tan sólo unos segundos todo podía cambiar.

Las imágenes comenzaron a verse en el monitor. El médico les indicaba las partes que se iban viendo del bebé mientras la pareja sonreía emocionada. Estaban viéndolo de manera más clara que nunca.

– Parece que podemos ver el sexo del bebé... ¿Desean saberlo? – El doctor preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Sí. – Los dos dijeron a la vez, apretando más fuertemente las manos que tenían entrelazadas.

– Bueno... Debo decir que parece que es una niña. – El ginecólogo comentó.

– ¿Niña? – Blaine preguntó con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas de emoción que estaba conteniendo. Su bebé dejada de ser algo abstracto con cada dato nuevo que conocía. Por primera vez se imaginó a una pequeña rubia de ojos verdes gateando por su apartamento. Su sonrisa se tambaleó al darse cuenta de que esa visión no se cumpliría, por mucho que Sam ejerciera de padre para la niña, genéticamente era imposible que se pareciera a él.

– Sí, es una niña.

* * *

Sam sujetaba con firmeza la mano de su novio mientras salían de la consulta del doctor. Decidieron tomar un chocolate caliente antes de volver al apartamento. El rubio estaba preocupado porque había notado que Blaine había tenido un momento de tristeza en la consulta y quería hablar con él para tranquilizarlo.

– Ayer dije que prefería que fuera niño pero voy a quererla igual. Es parte de ti por lo que no puedo hacer otra cosa que amarla. – El ojiverde intentó aclarar.

– Lo sé. – El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su pareja y dejó claro rápidamente que no era eso lo que le había entristecido. – Simplemente he imaginado una niña rubia de ojos verdes gateando por el apartamento y me he dado cuenta de que no va a ser así.

– De momento. Tendremos más niños, al menos uno más y... Pienso esforzarme al máximo para que se parezca a mí si eso es lo que quieres. – El más alto sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

– Yo también quiero que tengamos más de uno... Creo que me gusta el número tres... Y tienes razón, habrá tiempo para tener un niño o niña que se parezca a ti. – Anderson estaba más feliz.

– Te amo. – Evans susurró sonriente.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

Blaine se había ido al teatro a trabajar pero Sam tenía el día libre porque al tener distinto horario al de su novio, la visita había sido en el tiempo libre del moreno. Eso consiguió que el rubio tuviera un ataque de pánico. Había un motivo para que él quisiera que el bebé fuera niño. Sabía todo lo que debía saber para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, las mujeres siempre habían sido un misterio para él. _¿Cómo se ponen las medias y los pantys? ¿Como se hace una coleta o una trenza? ¿Cómo se ata el lazo en un vestido?_ Y no quería ni pensar en los problemas que tendría más adelante... ¿ _Cómo se hace una manicura? ¿Cómo se maquilla una adolescente? ¿Cómo se resuelven sus dudas sobre la menstruación o sobre sexo?_

Demasiados problemas que no sabía cómo resolver y no quería que toda la responsabilidad cayera sobre Blaine, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que probablemente tampoco sabría nada. Sacó su teléfono y realizó una llamada. Tal vez no era una buena idea, pero era la mejor opción que tenía.

– Más vale que sea bueno, Boca Trucha. – Santana respondió al teléfono después de tres tonos.

– Es una niña. – Sam susurró ilusionado y asustado.

– ¿Niña? ¡Eso es fantástico! Vais a protegerla y mimarla muchísimo, de eso estoy segura... ¡Britt! ¡Es niña! – La latina gritaba feliz.

– ¡Santana! Necesito hablar contigo seriamente. – El rubio pidió.

– Claro. – La morena comentó con un tono claramente diferente al anterior.

– Es niña y... Tengo miedo, no sé que hacer. Hay muchas cosas que no voy a saber y... – Evans estaba nervioso y su amiga decidió cortar su sinsentido.

– Entiendo que estés asustado, pero tienes muchas amigas que van a estar a vuestro lado para ayudar en lo que necesitéis. Os explicaremos cualquier duda que tengáis y, si es necesario, ejerceremos nuestra labor de tías y solucionaremos el problema. Vais a ser grandes padres y esa niña realmente es muy afortunada.

Los dos amigos siguieron conversando, Lopez intentando disipar todas las dudas de Sam. Le costaba entender que tuviera tantas. Tanto Blaine como él tenían un gran corazón y si conseguían transmitirle a su hija la mitad de su bondad, optimismo y generosidad, esa niña se convertiría en una gran mujer.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: VALERIE

_**CAPÍTULO 13: VALERIE**_

Blaine llegó cansado de trabajar y Sam ya estaba esperándolo. Después de su ataque de pánico, el rubio había estado buscando información en Internet y después había preparado la cena. Había unas velas en la mesa y un ramo de flores, lo que hizo sonreír al moreno. Le encantaban esos detalles que le demostraban que sus sentimientos eran realmente correspondidos.

– No tenías que molestarte con todo esto. – El más bajo comentó antes de darle un beso suave en los labios. Los ojos color avellana miraban al otro con tanto amor que el corazón del ojiverde se saltó un latido. Desde luego, había merecido la pena.

– Me gusta hacerlo, me gusta que seas feliz.

Los dos se besaron con dulzura y cariño. Eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro y se complementaban tan bien que a veces les aterraba.

Después de terminar la cena, Sam sacó el postre. Había hecho una macedonia de frutas, algo sano para que su pareja cuidara su salud y la de su bebé.

– ¿Has pensado en un nombre para el bebé? – El rubio preguntó.

– No... Todavía no he pensado en nada... ¿Tú? – Blaine miró a su novio con amor.

– Yo... – El ojiverde dudó un momento. Quería compartir con él lo que había estado mirando en Internet, había encontrado un nombre perfecto para su hija. Sin embargo, quería que fuera una decisión de ambos y no sólo de él. – No...

– No me mientas... Dime qué has pensado. – El moreno demandó, aunque de manera suave. No estaba molesto, sólo quería conocer lo que el otro pensaba. Acabó cogiendo la taza con frutas que su pareja le había servido y se sentó sobre sus piernas, acariciando la parte de la nuca donde comenzaba la melena rubia. Lo besó con dulzura, esperando que el otro se dejara convencer.

– Bueno... Creo que el nombre que elijamos tiene que estar relacionado con música porque es lo que nos ha unido... Y además, tiene que tener un significado... ¿Sabías que cada nombre tiene su significado? Por ejemplo, Samuel significa "El que es escuchado por Dios". – Los ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad.

– ¿La música nos ha unido? – El embarazado preguntó.

– ¡Claro! New Directions. – El más alto respondió.

– Tienes razón... ¿En qué nombre has pensado? – Anderson animó a que su pareja le confesara sus sentimientos.

– Valerie... Significa "Valiente", al igual que su papá. La historia de como ha llegado a nuestra vida está llena de valentía, aunque tal vez ella nunca llegue a saberlo... No creo que sea una historia que podamos contarle... – Evans habló deprisa, como si temiera ser interrumpido.

– Es... Perfecto... ¡Me encanta! Nuestra hija ya tiene nombre... Valerie... – Blaine besó con pasión a su novio, sabiendo que cada vez se sentía aun más enamorado y que cada gesto de Sam hacía que su corazón se derritiera. Nunca pensó que pudiera tener eso, sentía que lo tenía todo. Y eso lo maravillaba y asustaba a la vez. Por un lado disfrutaba de lo que su pareja le daba pero por otro lado temía que eso acabara antes de lo esperado por algún giro que el destino les tuviera preparado. Y una vez había conocido el amor del rubio, se sentía incapaz de renunciar a él.

* * *

Sam caminaba por la ciudad de regreso a casa después de terminar con su jornada de trabajo. Estaba feliz porque todo iba mejor que nunca. Por primera vez, se fijó en una tienda de juguetes que había allí. Había pasado frente a esa tienda cientos de veces pero nunca había prestado atención. Sin embargo, algo en el escaparate lo había hipnotizado.

Era una muñeca de trapo rubia de ojos azules que llevaba un vestido rosa. Era pequeña, del tamaño ideal para una niña de un año y no había nada que pudiera dañar a un bebé si jugaba con ella.

Se dio cuenta de que no habían comprado nada para Valerie todavía y pensó que ese sería un gran regalo. Por eso no lo dudó un segundo y entró en la tienda.

* * *

Sam entró en su apartamento con la muñeca envuelta en papel de regalo. Quería sorprender a Blaine con el juguete y esperaba que le gustara tanto como le había gustado a él. El moreno tardaría aun en llegar del trabajo, por lo que dejó el regalo en el dormitorio, escondido en un cajón y se fue a preparar la cena.

Cuando estaba terminando, el rubio escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, indicándole que su amado llegaba. El ojimiel entró directamente a la cocina para encontrarse con él y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo acompañado de muchos besos en los labios y las mejillas.

– ¿Qué tal el día? – Preguntó el actor.

– Muy bien... ¿Qué tal tú hoy? ¿Qué tal Valerie? – El ojiverde acarició el vientre a modo de saludo a su hija.

– Empieza a dolerme la espalda, pero es normal. Por lo demás, estamos los dos muy bien. – Anderson sonrió hacia su amado.

– Tengo algo para ella... Espera un momento. – El más alto salió corriendo de la cocina y su pareja se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí, frente a la mesa.

Sam regresó con el regalo envuelto entre sus manos y se lo dio a su novio. Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos, una sonrisa que pocas personas habían podido disfrutar. Sólo él y Kurt los primeros meses de relación habían conseguido esa sonrisa. Esperaba poder seguir siendo el destinatario de esa mirada eternamente.

El rubio le entregó el regalo al otro que lo abrió emocionado. Su mirada se iluminó aun más cuando vio la muñeca de trapo, sencilla pero hermosa.

– ¡Oh Sam! Es perfecta... – El moreno se levantó y lo besó con fuerza. Le encantaba que su novio mirara por la niña.

– Es la primera cosa que le compramos, estás de cuatro meses y todavía no le hemos comprado nada. Deberíamos empezar con eso ya que son demasiadas cosas, la cuna, el cochecito, ropa, chupetes, biberones... – El ojiverde susurró sobre los labios de su amado, sin querer alejarse lo más mínimo de él.

– Tienes razón, hay que empezar con las compras... Aunque hay algo que quiero hablar contigo... – El más bajo lo miró a los ojos. – Entiendo que le vamos a comprar muñecas y cosas con las que suelen jugar las niñas pero si luego ella decide que le gustan más los coches o el fútbol...

– Eso es lo que le compraremos, lo sé, y estaré más que feliz de que sea ella misma y de poder jugar con ella y compartir mi experiencia en esos juegos. Sin embargo, hasta que nuestra pequeña princesa nos pueda decir con qué quiere jugar, somos nosotros los que tenemos que elegir... Tardará tiempo en pedir juguetes y no vamos a tenerla sin nada hasta entonces. – Evans susurró.

– Tienes razón. Es un buen juguete para que la acompañe los primeros meses de su vida. – Anderson volvió a besar a su novio con dulzura, perdiéndose en el ambiente de felicidad en el que se había visto sumergido los últimos días, desde que Sam lo besara para darle la bienvenida al nuevo año y empezar así una relación más que perfecta... Aunque la perfección no dura para siempre...


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: DEJAR ATRÁS EL PASADO

_**CAPÍTULO 14: DEJAR ATRÁS EL PASADO**_

Después de unos días, había llegado el momento del juicio. Sam no se había separado de su novio en los dos días anteriores con la esperanza de servirle de apoyo. Sin embargo, el rubio también tenía una ardua tarea en la corte, tenía que contener sus ganas de matar a las personas que habían dañado a lo que más amaba en el mundo. Sabía que sería algo difícil porque el sentimiento de venganza había estado en él desde el mismo día que pasó y sólo lo detenía el pensar en todo lo que el otro sufriría por las consecuencias que podría haber si hacía realidad ese deseo.

No eran los únicos en acudir allí. Los padres de Blaine y Cooper habían pedido unos días libres para poder acompañar al menor de los Anderson en tan difícil momento. Además, también estaban Mike y Tina, junto al resto de amigos residentes en Nueva York. Todos estaban ahí para que el ojimiel no se sintiera sólo en ningún momento.

Era el día de San Valentín, pero nadie había dudado en sacrificar sus planes románticos para estar junto a su amigo... Y Sam ya tenía preparada una maravillosa cita para ese sábado y un gran regalo para que su novio se olvidara de todos los problemas durante unos minutos... Bueno, tenía dos regalos, pero uno de ellos no era exactamente para su pareja y, aunque fuera a entregárselo en la celebración del día de los enamorados, para él no contaba como regalo.

Sin embargo, todo ese apoyo no consiguió evitar que le doliera ver a sus asaltantes mientras declaraba. Aunque realmente el que peor llevó todo fue Sam. Escuchar todo lo que pasó fue una auténtica tortura y deseaba ser él quién impartiera justicia. Aun así, intentó contenerse para no dañar aun más a su amado, que había depositado toda su confianza en él en esos duros momentos.

Después del juicio, decidieron acudir a una cafetería a la espera de la decisión del jurado. Todos intentaron mantener la atmósfera alegre para que Blaine no acabara hundido tras la dolorosa situación que había vivido. Acabaron compartiendo muchos recuerdos de infancia, anécdotas divertidas que habían vivido y que podía aligerar el humor de la situación. Todos reían a carcajadas cuando la señora Anderson contaba la vez que Blaine había mojado toda la ropa de Cooper y el mayor de sus hijos había perseguido a su hermano totalmente desnudo y se había quedado fuera de casa sin llaves y el menor no quería abrir la puerta para que no le pegara.

– Cooper tenía catorce años y estaba colado por la vecina... ¿Cómo se llamaba? – El señor Anderson miró a su esposa pero ella negó, indicando que tampoco recordaba el nombre.

– Amy. – El mayor de los hijos comentó de mal humor, decepcionado porque contaran esa historia.

– ¡Eso! La chica era tres años mayor que Cooper y él quería salir con ella... Con tan mala suerte que lo vio mientras estaba desnudo en la calle y... – Todos reían por las palabras del mayor.

– ¡Ay! – Blaine protestó tocándose la tripa y alertando a todos.

– Amor... ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? – Sam preguntó muy preocupado mientras acariciaba con suavidad la espalda del otro. El nerviosismo recorrió la mesa mientras esperaban saber qué era lo ocurrido.

– Estoy bien... Creo que... – El moreno acarició su vientre esperando volver a sentir eso que le había molestado. No era dolor, era algo incómodo.

– ¿Ha sido una patada? – La señora Anderson preguntó ilusionada.

– Creo... Creo que sí... Pero no siento más... – El ojimiel miró a su madre, deseoso de un consejo para saber qué era lo que había sentido. Tardó muy poco en notar la mano de su novio sobre su vientre, tan ilusionado con la esperanza de poder sentir a Valerie que consiguió la primera sonrisa sincera del embarazado ese día. Cada día era más feliz por todo el amor que su pareja le demostraba.

– Volverás a sentirlo, ya lo verás. Y Sam... Todos acabaremos sintiendo las pataditas de mi nieta... ¡Voy a ser abuela! – La mujer estaba muy ilusionada. Sus amigas en Ohio habían estado escuchando sus monólogos sobre el bebé y había empezado a confeccionar ropita para ella. Al principio en tonos verdes, blancos y amarillos pero últimamente el rosa era su color... Le habría gustado más tejerla que comprar las telas y coser pero el bebé nacería en junio y no sabía cuánto crecería antes de poder usar prendas de lana.

Pasaron varios minutos y Valerie no quiso dar más patadas, lo que le dejó realmente frustrados a Blaine. Quería compartir esa sensación con sus seres queridos, en especial con su amado Sam, pero parecía que la niña había preferido no hacerlo en ese momento.

* * *

Finalmente, la sentencia había llegado y los agresores pasarían varios años en la cárcel. Eso tranquilizó bastante a todos, que fueron a celebrarlo. Estaban en medio de la cena cuando Blaine agarró con fuerza la mano de Sam y la puso sobre su vientre. Pasaron apenas dos minutos cuando ambos sintieron la pequeña patada. Sus miradas se conectaron y la magia del momento hizo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera. Sus sonrisas relejaban su felicidad, olvidando por unos segundos todo lo que había pasado ese día. Porque hacía tiempo que habían entendido que ellos eran lo más importante.

– ¿Lo has notado? – El moreno preguntó ilusionado.

– Sí... Ha sido... Valerie... – El rubio no sabía ni qué decía. La emoción lo dominaba mientras las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. Su bebé era algo más real que nunca.

– ¿Puedo? – La señora Anderson interrumpió y se acercó a su hijo para intentar sentir la patada de su nieta. Tardó varios minutos en notar el movimiento, pero lo esperó con paciencia. – ¡Esto es maravilloso!

* * *

Sam sonrió a su novio cuando por fin llegaron a su apartamento. Blaine parecía algo cansado y todavía no se había desahogado por lo pasado esa mañana en el juicio. Agradecía que su familia y amigos estuvieran ayudando y apoyándolos, pero sabía que el moreno no se derrumbaría frente a ellos. Había mostrado demasiada "debilidad" cuando fue violado y cuando se enteró del embarazo y sabía que no lo volvería hacer.

Por eso quería que se quedaran a solas, para que pudiera llorar. Sin embargo, le sorprendió no ver las lágrimas en los ojos dorados de su amado. Se sentaron en el sofá, con el más bajo acomodado entre los brazos de su pareja, deseando sentir su amor.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio preguntó con curiosidad.

– Sí... Creo que ha llegado el momento de pasar página y dejar todo eso atrás. – El embarazado comentó totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

– Me alegra que digas eso, me gusta verte optimista. – Evans estaba feliz.

– Quiero... – Anderson se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de su novio.

– Mi amor... Puedes pedirme lo que quieras. – Las manos de Sam acariciaban la tripa de su pareja, deseando volver a sentir a su hija.

– Bueno... Sólo me queda algo para terminar de superar lo ocurrido. Quiero que tú y yo nos entreguemos completamente... Quiero sentirte dentro de mí para saber que ellos ya no me influyen en nada. – Blaine se sonrojó, sabiendo que estaba pidiendo algo complicado. Era consciente de que su pareja nunca había estado con un hombre.

– Sería nuestra primera vez... – El rubio se levantó y pasó sus manos por su pelo mientras miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo. – Quiero que sea especial... ¡Dame unos minutos! Ve a la cocina y espérame allí, yo intentaré tener todo listo pronto.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ

N/A: Hacía mucho que no escribía un capítulo como éste... Lástima que nadie lee este fic...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: NUESTRA PRIMERA VEZ**_

Blaine llevaba esperando más de una hora. Empezaba a temer que su novio se hubiera arrepentido y no quisiera pasar la noche con él. Sin embargo, Sam entró totalmente elegante con su traje y una rosa roja en su mano. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír por el gesto. Cogió la flor y la olió, dejando que el dulce perfume se colara en su cerebro, haciendo que el olor a rosas, desde ese momento, le recordara la noche más especial de su vida.

Caminaron hacia el aseo, donde la bañera estaba preparada con agua caliente y pétalos de rosa, mientras a su alrededor había muchas velas iluminando el lugar de manera mágica y especial. El aroma de las rosas inundaba el lugar y el corazón del moreno se aceleró, sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

Con mucho cuidado, Sam ayudó a Blaine a entrar en la bañera, para después acompañarlo, haciendo que la espalda del moreno se apoyase en el pecho de su pareja. El rubio empezó a acariciar el cuerpo ajeno con mucha dulzura mientras le besaba el cuello, el hombro y la oreja con mucho, mucho amor.

El ojimiel se dejó cuidar, sintiéndose especial por las suaves caricias y besos que sentía sobre su piel. Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar a su pareja, enredando los dedos en el rubio cabello mientras la otra acariciaba el muslo dentro del agua. No era muy erótico ni buscaba aumentar el deseo que sentían. Simplemente era un momento íntimo entre los dos, dando rienda suela a sus corazones, perdiéndose en las manos del otro.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Anderson porque el agua ya no estaba caliente y empezaba a sentir frío.

– Creo que es el momento de salir. – Evans susurró en su oreja de manera sensual, provocando un nuevo escalofrío en su pareja, esa vez por el deseo.

Sam secó la piel de su novio una vez estuvieron fuera, con toda la dedicación del mundo. Blaine se sentía tan amado, tan bien en los brazos del otro que quería que no acabara ese día nunca.

– Ve a la habitación y túmbate. Iré en unos minutos. – El rubio volvió a susurrar en el oído del otro con el mismo tono seductor que antes.

El moreno obedeció y se tumbó. No sabía como debía hacerlo por lo que se decidió por tumbarse de lado, últimamente era como más cómodo se encontraba. Apenas esperó dos minutos cuando el más alto entró en la habitación con un cochecito de bebé.

– Este NO es el regalo que tengo preparado para San Valentín pero lo vi y no pude resistirme... Nos vi a los dos de la mano, empujando el cochecito por Central Park este verano... ¿Te gusta?

– Es perfecto. – El ojimiel iba a levantarse pero el otro lo paró.

– No te levantes... Hoy es un día para que te cuide... Mañana verás el cochecito... Además, tengo el regalo de San Valentín... Pensaba en dártelo ahora...

Evans se alejó, sacando de la habitación el cochecito para seguir con su momento. Después se tumbó junto a su novio, besándolo con dulzura. Antes de que el actor se diera cuenta, había algo en su muñeca. Bajó la mirada y vio la pulsera de plata que le había regalado. Levantó la mano para mirar y pudo leer la inscripción.

 _"BLAM"_

– Es preciosa. – El más bajo susurró, totalmente encantado.

– Si le das la vuelta... – El ojiverde hizo lo que decía. – Tienes el nombre de Valerie... He pedido que dejaran espacio para los hijos que tengamos más adelante. Quiero que en esa pulsera lleves a toda tu familia, para que siempre recuerdes que te amamos...

– Te amo... – Anderson dejó caer una lágrima de felicidad por su mejilla que rápidamente fue retirada por los suaves dedos del otro.

– Yo también te amo... Ahora... Es el momento de tu masaje... No puedes tumbarte bocabajo por Valerie, lo que es algo incómodo para hacer lo que tenía en mente... ¿Tal vez si te sientas?

A Sam no le gustaba mucho esa postura, habría preferido que su novio estuviera tumbado para que sus manos no tuvieran que dejar de bajar cuando llegaban a la cintura. Su mente había pensado en un masaje de cuerpo completo, entreteniéndose en partes interesantes, como el trasero o el interior de los muslos, haciendo que a la vez de relajarse, también se excitase, una mezcla perfecta. Sin embargo, tuvo que conformarse con la espalda, los hombros y el cuello. Aunque pronto se sintió satisfecho porque sabía que Blaine lo estaba disfrutando y al final era eso lo que siempre había deseado.

– Me hice unos análisis para asegurarme que todo está bien... No querría poneros en riesgo a ti y al bebé... Estoy completamente sano... Aunque si quieres que usemos preservativos, tengo alguno. – El rubio tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, estaba muy nervioso, era su primera vez con un hombre y, aunque estaba más que seguro de querer dar ese paso. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado porque sabía que era algo importante para su amado. Sabía que después de la violación, el tema sexual era algo delicado y quería hacerlo lo más romántico y delicado posible, totalmente contrario a esa vez que tanto había dañado al moreno.

– No necesitamos usarlos, sabes que me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas después de... – El ojimiel no quiso seguir con su explicación, no quería estropear la atmósfera del momento.

El más alto buscó en su cajón el bote de lubricante que tenía preparado para cuando llegara esa situación. Después ayudó a su pareja para que se tumbara y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Los dos estaban desnudos porque no se habían vestido después del baño.

Entre besos y caricias, Sam comenzó a preparar a su amado con uno de sus dedos, arrancando gemidos y suspiros, que ahogaba su propia boca. Pasaron varios minutos así, con el rubio deseando a su amado aun más y con Blaine casi desesperado debido a que con el embarazo toda su necesidad había aumentado. Tanto así que después de que el ojiverde estuviera un rato moviendo tres dedos en el interior de su amado, el moreno giró de manera que él quedaba encima de su pareja. Puso lubricante en el miembro del otro para después colocarse sobre él, con sus piernas al lado de ambas caderas y bajó con suavidad, introduciendo el miembro ajeno en su interior. El ojimiel tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones mientras iba sintiéndose lleno de su amado, que se sentía enloquecido por lo estrecha que era la entrada de su pareja.

Anderson esperó un poco para acostumbrarse a la intrusión y Evans se incorporó para poder abrazarlo. Se perdieron en la intimidad del momento durante unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos.

– Te amo. – Sam susurró antes de juntar sus labios de una manera muy pasional.

Blaine comenzó a moverse, de manera suave y lenta, dejando que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a las nuevas sensaciones. Sus labios no se separaban, de manera que los gemidos se escuchaban ahogados.

Poco a poco la velocidad de los movimientos aumentaba y con ella, el placer. Los dos disfrutaban de las nuevas sensaciones y de todo su amor sin restricciones. El rubio notó las uñas del otro clavándose en su piel mientras su cuerpo temblaba y supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El moreno se separó de sus labios para ahogar su gemido en el cuello de su amado. El ojiverde sintió el cálido aliento sobre su piel y la entrada del otro estrecharse aun más por lo que no pudo resistirse más y acompañó a su pareja en el máximo placer.

El actor se dejó sostener por el otro ya que ninguno quería romper esa unión que se había creado entre ellos. Pero no podían estar eternamente así, por lo que Evans se separó un poco para sujetar con amor la cara de su pareja, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares y juntando sus frentes para mirarse a los ojos.

– ¿Estás bien? – Sam preguntó con dulzura.

– Mejor que nunca. – Blaine respondió con total sinceridad, haciendo que mil mariposas revolotearan en el estómago del rubio, que sonrió. – Lo has hecho muy especial y es algo que jamás olvidaré.

– Te amo, te mereces eso y mucho más.

Volvieron a besarse con amor y dulzura mientras el ojiverde se tumbaba, sin dejar de abrazar a su amado. Los dos se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados con Evans tumbado hacia arriba y Anderson de lado. Era un momento perfecto y muy especial. Exhaustos por todos los acontecimientos del día, se quedaron dormidos con grandes sonrisas en sus labios, reflejo de la felicidad que ese día nadie les podía quitar.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: TÚ, YO Y VALERIE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por los comentarios... Después de tres capítulos sin que nadie comentara, pensaba que estaba sola en esta historia... El drama para el siguiente capítulo... ¿Os parece?

 **Yamii,** cariño, muchas gracias. Me alegro que te guste la historia. Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

 **Olga,** muchas gracias. Era algo que tenía que pasar, tenían que entregarse en cuerpo y alma... Y ha sido más que perfecto! Yo sigo escribiendo... Espero que te guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: TÚ, YO... Y VALERIE**_

Después de una noche increíble, Blaine se despertó en los brazos de su amado, más feliz de lo que nunca creyó llegar a ser. Sam estaba dormido, con sus labios un poco abiertos y emitiendo un ligero sonido que era tan suave que no podía considerarse ronquido. La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del moreno fue inmensa, consciente de que el despertador sonaría en apenas unos minutos, decidió ser él quien despertara a su amado.

Volvió un poco su cabeza, lo justo para dejar suaves besos sobre la piel desnuda del hombro del otro. Poco a poco iba subiendo para dirigirse hasta el cuello, consciente de que el rubio estaba despierto, pero siguiendo con su "tarea" un poco más porque sabía que ambos la estaban disfrutando.

El ojiverde gimió de placer mientras rodeaba a su novio con sus brazos. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, temiendo en parte que todo fuera un sueño. Sólo eso podía explicar que todo fuera tan perfecto.

– Despierta, dormilón. – El actor susurró seductor a escasos centímetros de la oreja del otro.

– Un ratito más... Ni siquiera ha sonado el despertador... – El más alto pidió, poniendo la voz como si fuera un niño.

– Queda poco para que suene y tienes que ir a trabajar. – El ojimiel intentó convencerlo.

– Soy la Bella Durmiente, sólo me despertaré con un auténtico beso de amor. – Evans sonrió, consciente de la "trampa" que había creado.

– ¿Y quién te dará a ti un beso de amor? – Anderson preguntó, con una sonrisa aun mayor.

– No sé... Pero hasta que no tenga mi beso de amor, no me voy a levantar...

El despertador interrumpió la escena pero Sam no hizo el menor gesto para apagarlo, por lo que Blaine lo hizo por él. Con una sonrisa inmensa, besó los labios de su amado, consciente de que eso era lo que quería.

– Te amo. – El rubio suspiró.

– Yo también te amo... Ahora ve a la ducha, mientras preparo el desayuno.

* * *

Blaine había estado pensando en el futuro desde el día después del juicio, del que habían pasado ya varios días. Sabía que su relación tenía otro ritmo, muy diferente a la de cualquier otra, pero tal vez debían acelerarse algo más. Había pasado su quinto mes de embarazo y apenas llevaba dos y medio con su novio. Sabía que era precipitado, pero teniendo en cuenta que los bebés pueden adelantarse, deberían empezar a preparar la habitación de Valerie, por lo que antes debían aclarar que pasaría con el apartamento.

Al principio, él quería buscar uno más grande, a pesar de que Sam le había propuesto otra solución. Sin embargo, había encontrado una que le gustaba y le hacía más ilusión.

Por eso, aprovechando que era lunes, se dispuso a preparar una cena romántica. Estuvo todo el día cocinando, preparando platos realmente elaborados. Cuando el rubio llegó, sonrió por el dulce olor que provenía de la cocina.

– ¡Blaine! Estoy en casa. – El ojiverde dejó el abrigo, la bufanda, los guantes y el gorro en el mueble de la entrada. Su novio llegó y le dio un beso largo y suave, lo que causó que las mariposas de su estómago se movieran a toda velocidad. Aun se sentía como un adolescente enamorado en presencia del moreno.

– La cena está preparada y la mesa lista. Siéntate, voy a traer las cosas. – El ojimiel comenzó el camino hacia la cocina pero se dio cuenta de que el otro le seguía. – Te quiero lejos de la cocina. Quiero que todo sea una sorpresa.

Después de la deliciosa sopa de verduras que había preparado de primero, pasaron al segundo plato, pato confitado con salsa de frutos rojos.

– Quería hablar contigo de algo. – Blaine informó, llegando al tema que realmente le importaba.

– ¿Tengo que preocuparme? – Sam parecía realmente nervioso.

– ¡No! No es nada malo... De echo, puede ser muy bueno. – El moreno sonrió.

– Menos mal. – El rubio dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo. – Normalmente no es buena señal que tu pareja te diga que hay que hablar. Tengo demasiada experiencia en eso.

El ojimiel extendió su brazo para poder agarrar la mano de su novio con dulzura. Su pulgar acariciaba el dorso con suavidad, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía para que no se sintiera nervioso.

– Sabes que no voy a dejarte, ¿verdad? Te amo y voy a estar a tu lado... Siempre. Nuestra relación es diferente porque llevamos años amándonos en secreto, porque somos los mejores amigos, porque nos comprendemos y nos compenetramos de una manera increíble, porque nos conocemos realmente, sin máscaras, sin mentiras... Y eso no va a ser fácil de romper... Por no decir que es imposible. – El actor guiñó el ojo, haciendo que el otro sonriera complacido. Volvía a sentir mariposas en su estómago... Deseaba que esa sensación no desapareciera nunca, le encantaba.

– Tienes razón pero... ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces? - El más alto preguntó.

– He estado pensando sobre el apartamento, Valerie, nosotros... Verás, se me ha ocurrido una idea y espero que te guste. Cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazado, me dijiste que querías que siguiéramos viviendo juntos, que mi hija podría dormir en mi habitación unos meses y luego nos mudaríamos de apartamento, que así podríamos ahorrar dinero antes de buscar un lugar más grande y probablemente más caro. – El ojimiel explicó.

– Sí, y sigo pensando lo mismo. – Evans comentó seriamente.

– ¿Y si...? – Anderson se mordió el labio, nervioso. – ¿Y si te "mudas" a mi habitación? De esta manera, podemos preparar ya la habitación para Valerie y no tendríamos que mudarnos hasta que vaya a venir nuestro segundo hijo... No creo que sea un gran paso, hemos dormido juntos varias veces, incluso antes de ser novios, vivimos juntos desde hace cinco años y la barrera del sexo la eliminamos hace unos días, por lo que creo que podemos compartir habitación sin problemas, ¿no?

– Suena maravilloso...

Sam se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar frente a su amado. Se arrodilló y se acercó para poder besarlo, aunque Blaine tuvo que agacharse porque no llegaba. Instintivamente, los dos llevaron una de sus manos al vientre del moreno, como si quisieran involucrar a la pequeña Valerie en todo eso, a pesar de que no había nacido todavía.

Después de la cena, los dos fueron a la habitación. Blaine estaba cansado y Sam le pidió que se tumbara en la cama mientras él comenzaba a acomodar algunas de sus cosas en su nueva habitación. Por suerte, la habitación del rubio era la más pequeña y apenas tenía muchas cosas, por lo que sabía que la "mudanza" sería rápida. El moreno se sentía mal porque él quería ayudarlo pero varios besos y un par de bostezos decidieron por él.

– Me siento inútil... ¡Estoy embarazado, no enfermo! – El ojimiel protestó.

– Lo sé, pero quiero que descanses. Sé que es normal que te sientas cansado pero quiero cuidarte, déjame hacerlo. – El más alto aclaró, intentando dar por cerrada la discusión mientras buscaba espacio para sus cosas.

– ¿Al menos me dejarás mimarte cuando termines? – El actor hizo un puchero.

– ¡Ya me has mimado! Has preparado una cena especial y me has dado una noticia increíble. Ahora es mi turno... Además, hace mucho que no canto, pero me gustaría tocar algo para ti y para Val. Tal vez me anime a que mi voz acompañe a la guitarra... – El ojiverde no miraba a su pareja, estaba mirando en el armario, buscando la manera de dejar sitio a sus cosas.

– Me encantará que nos cantes. – El más bajo susurró, acariciando su vientre. Evans se volvió y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios. Esa imagen, la de Anderson tumbado en su cama, la que ya podía decirse que era de los dos, acariciando el lugar donde estaba su hija, era todo lo que él podía desear.

Después de terminar de mover todas sus cosas, cogió su guitarra y se sentó en la cama, con los pies cruzados sobre el colchón y sus ojos fijos en el color ambar de los del otro.

Sam comenzó tocando varias notas al azar, dejándose llevar ya que no tenía nada planeado y, antes de lo que él pudiera imaginar, estaba cantando Valerie de Amy Winehouse. Blaine sonreía, acompañándolo en algunas palabras pero dejándole todo el protagonismo a él. Después, decidió cantar Heroes, la canción con la que los papás de esa niña se habían hecho realmente amigos. Era la que más significado tenía para él. El rubio continuó con Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) para sorpresa del moreno. Finalmente, los dos acabaron cantando todos sus dúos en el Club Glee y la canción Best Day Of My Life, que la habían cantado una vez estaban en Nueva York. Una magia que incluso llegó a Valerie, que se movía dentro del vientre de su papá, dando más patadas de las habituales. Eran una familia feliz, aunque pocas veces la felicidad es eterna...


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: LA FAMILIA EVANS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Olga,** muchas gracias. Sería bueno que estés preparada... Por si acaso... No me odies, me conoces y sabes como escribo... ¿Media docena de hijos? ¿No son muchos? Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: LA FAMILIA EVANS**_

El sexto mes de embarazo de Blaine llegó con una gran visita. Los padres de Sam habían decidido ir a visitarlos ya que no habían visto a su hijo durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Los chicos habían estado muy ocupados esos días para que todo estuviera perfecto para la visita. No querían que la señora Evans pensara que vivían rodeados de suciedad. A pesar de que tenían veintitrés años, todavía buscaban complacer a sus padres.

El rubio había ido al aeropuerto a buscarlos mientras el moreno comía algo. Valerie estaba tranquila, la niña no se movía mucho, pero no era preocupante porque ya lo haría en otro momento, no era algo constante. El apetito del ojimiel había aumentado y comía por dos, casi literalmente.

La pareja había hablado mucho esos días, los padres de Sam no sabían que eran novios porque el rubio quería contárselo en persona. Creía que era muy impersonal, dada la naturaleza de la información. Tenía que decirles a sus padres que era bisexual, que estaba saliendo con Blaine y que iban a ser abuelos... Demasiadas sorpresas.

– ¡Ya estamos en casa! – El ojiverde anunció mientras entraba con sus padres. Sus hermanos se habían quedado en casa de unos amigos para que no perdieran ningún día de clase, algo que apenaba al joven, ya que deseaba abrazarlos.

– Hola señora Evans, está tan guapa como siempre. – El moreno se levantó del sofá y se acercó para darle un abrazo y recoger su abrigo.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme señora Evans? Llámame Mary, cariño. Eres casi de la familia.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en los labios de Sam porque le encantaba que su madre considerara a su novio como de su familia... Aunque ella todavía no sabía que era su pareja.

– ¿Qué tal el embarazo? – Dwight preguntó.

– Muy bien. La última ecografía salió perfecta y parece que todo va con normalidad. – El ojimiel explicó.

– Sí, lo normal. Tiene los pies hinchados, dolor de espalda, no duerme bien, está constantemente cansado... – Sam intervino, dejando claro todos los malestares de su novio, algo normal en un embarazo.

– Pobre. – La mujer le acarició la cara, lo que hizo que Anderson sonriera. – Voy a enseñarte un remedio casero que te ayudará con esos problemas.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina mientras padre e hijo se quedaban en el salón.

– Pareces muy feliz... ¿Qué tal en el trabajo? – Dwight preguntó.

– Muy bien, la verdad es que cada vez estoy mejor. Mi jefe ha comprendido que con mi dislexia no puedo leer libros, por lo que ahora me da la versión en audio para que pueda dibujar las portadas... Salvo que el libro sea infantil. Ahora me han encargado las ilustraciones para una nueva edición de Los Tres Cerditos. Espero que pronto me asciendan, me gustaría formar parte del equipo de dibujantes de algún cómic o alguna campaña publicitaria. Dibujar portadas de libros o ilustraciones de cuentos está bien, pero quiero más retos. – Sam explicó.

– ¿Has pensado en ser dibujante para películas? Tal vez sea una buena salida... O la pintura, tal vez podrías hacer tus cuadros e intentar venderlos. – No había ni rastro de juicio o de decepción en sus palabras. Simplemente interés por el trabajo de su hijo. Sabía que no había sido el mejor estudiante y que no podría haber ido a la universidad. Por eso, le agradaba saber que estaba trabajando en algo que le gustaba, con lo que ganaba suficiente dinero para vivir en Nueva York sin problemas y que además era algo "seguro" en el sentido de que lo peor que podría pasarle era cortarse con unas tijeras. Además, tenía la posibilidad de ir mejorando tanto en los trabajos como en el salario. Sabía que lo de la publicidad no lo haría feliz porque prefería estar más ligado a las historias o a poder crear de la nada más que intentar vender productos.

– No sé, no lo había pensado... Pero son cosas que me gustaría valorar antes de hacer nada. – El menor miró a su padre.

– Decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo, al joven le encantaba ver que su progenitor lo apoyaba en sus decisiones laborales. Le gustaba sentir el orgullo de sus padres cuando hablaban de su trabajo.

– Siento interrumpir... – Blaine miraba a los dos con mucha felicidad. – Tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos en unas horas.

El moreno abrazó a Sam y se despidió de todos, aunque le resultaba algo extraño el no darle un beso a su novio antes de irse, sabía que debía contarle a sus padres lo que había pasado entre ellos y él no quería complicar las cosas.

* * *

Los Evans habían estado hablando de varias cosas, pero Sam todavía no se había atrevido a darles todas las noticias que tenía preparadas. Esperaba que fueran comprensivos, no quería que todo se complicase por la persona a la que amaba.

– Suéltalo. – Mary comentó, mirando seriamente a su hijo.

– ¿Qué? – El menor la miró intrigado.

– Sé que quieres contarnos algo pero que estás nervioso. Sólo cuéntanoslo. – Ella lo animó.

– Está bien. – El joven suspiró. – Yo siempre he salido con chicas y he estado muy enamorado de alguna de ellas pero... Un día me di cuenta de que sentía algo por otra persona... Por un hombre. Sé que es algo confuso y puede que no lo esperarais pero... Soy bisexual y estoy saliendo con Blaine.

– ¿Es una broma? Porque si es una broma no tiene ninguna gracia. – El mayor miró a su hijo algo extrañado.

– No es ninguna broma. Blaine y yo comenzamos nuestra relación el día de Año Nuevo... Pero yo sabía que lo amo desde hace años... Sólo tenía que esperar a que olvidara a Kurt y ya lo ha hecho y me ama a mí y me hace tan feliz... – Sam se confesó, quería que lo entendieran.

– Tú eres heterosexual y un día encontrarás a una buena mujer que te amará, te cuidará y con la que formarás una familia. – Dwight insistió.

– No, papá. Lo que siento por Blaine no lo he sentido por nadie. Yo amo a Blaine, yo soy feliz junto a Blaine. Y quiero formar una familia con Blaine... Vamos a tener una hija juntos y después tendremos más... Aunque esperaremos un tiempo... Algo que vosotros comprenderéis porque vosotros también esperasteis entre mi nacimiento y el de los mellizos... Sólo quiero que me entendáis.

– No, mi hijo no puede ser marica... ¡No! – El padre gritó antes de salir de la casa.

– Tranquilo, hijo mío. Yo me encargo de todo. – Mary besó la mejilla del menor antes de salir en busca de su esposo.

Sam se hundió aun más en el sillón, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Le dolía que su padre no lo hubiera entendido, era algo que él había anhelado. Él sabía lo que sentía por Anderson y no iba a renunciar a él por mucho que a su padre no le gustara. Él quería formar una familia con él, aunque eso supusiera separarse de sus progenitores. Lo único que le dolería más que el rechazo, sería el no poder ver a sus hermanos durante unos años, hasta que fueran mayores de edad y pudieran verse sin el permiso de sus padres.

Cuando Blaine llegó, se encontró a Sam abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El moreno se acercó y se sentó junto a él para abrazarlo y dirigirlo hasta su pecho. El rubio se agarró a él con fuerza, buscando el consuelo de su amado.

– No lo acepta, mi padre no lo acepta. – El ojiverde sollozó, con su cara escondida en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja.

– Yo estoy contigo, mi amor. Sé que es duro pero... Igual acaba aceptándolo, como mi padre. – Anderson intentó consolarlo, recordando que su padre no se había mostrado muy comprensivo cuando salió del armario, incluso reconstruyeron un coche para "que fuera heterosexual".

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, sabiendo que estaban pasando por su primer problema en pareja. Pero les quedaba el consuelo de saber que su amor era más fuerte que todo.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: EN LO BUENO Y EN LO MALO

_N/A:_ _Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Tengo muchas ideas y este fic está muy lejos de acabar... Aviso por si alguien piensa que con el nacimiento del bebé va a terminar la historia... ¡Y sólo es el comienzo! Podría decirse que esta historia son tres partes y estamos a punto de terminar una... Así que disfrutar..._

 _Y por cierto, sé que no tocaba hoy la actualización pero tengo el capítulo listo y... No quería haceros esperar... La semana que viene vuelvo a los domingos... ¿O quién sabe?_

 _Olga, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste. El padre de Sam no ha reaccionado muy bien, la verdad... ¿Te parece bien 3? Ya sabes a qué me refiero ;) Besos_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: EN LO BUENO Y EN LO MALO**_

Cuando Blaine llegó, se encontró a Sam abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. El moreno se acercó y se sentó junto a él para abrazarlo y dirigirlo hasta su pecho. El rubio se agarró a él con fuerza, buscando el consuelo de su amado.

– No lo acepta, mi padre no lo acepta. – El ojiverde sollozó, con su cara escondida en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de su pareja.

– Yo estoy contigo, mi amor. Sé que es duro pero... Igual acaba aceptándolo, como mi padre. – Anderson intentó consolarlo, recordando que su padre no se había mostrado muy comprensivo cuando salió del armario, incluso reconstruyeron un coche para "que fuera heterosexual".

Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza, sabiendo que estaban pasando por su primer problema en pareja. Pero les quedaba el consuelo de saber que su amor era más fuerte que todo.

El timbre sonó y Blaine y Sam se sorprendieron. El moreno dio un último beso a su novio para consolarlo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Esperó a que el rubio desapareciera en dirección al baño para abrir, no quería que nadie viera los restos de las lágrimas de su pareja. Se quedó inmóvil frente a las personas que acababan de llegar.

– Hola Blaine... ¿Está Sam? – Mary preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente el brazo de su marido, que miraba al embarazado de manera extraña.

– Sí, está en el baño... Pero antes de dejarles pasar, voy a advertirles una cosa. No voy a consentir que le hagan más daño. Si han venido a decirle que no aceptan que sea bisexual, será mejor que vuelvan por donde han venido. A mí no me afecta que no aprueben mi vida, hace años que me acostumbré al rechazo de las personas intolerantes, pero Sam es nuevo en esto. No está solo, me tiene a mí y no voy a dejar que luche ninguna batalla solo... ¿Queda claro? – El moreno estaba muy serio.

– Sí. ¿Puedes decirle a nuestro hijo que queremos hablar con él? – La mujer preguntó mientras entraba y se quitaba el abrigo.

El ojimiel fue al baño y llamó a la puerta. Poco después Sam salió y lo miró con una tímida sonrisa.

– Tus padres quieren hablar contigo. Yo iré a la habitación, si me necesitas no dudes en avisarme. – Anderson se puso de puntillas para besar a su pareja, abrazándolo para mantenerlo cerca... Al menos, todo lo cerca que se lo permitía su vientre abultado por el embarazo.

– Gracias. Te amo. – El rubio suspiró a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amado.

– Yo también te amo.

Sam caminó despacio hasta el salón, donde sus padres estaban esperándolo para hablar. Estaba muy nervioso, sabía que todo dependía de esa conversación. No quería perder a sus padres pero tampoco quería poner en peligro su relación. Blaine era la persona que siempre había estado a su lado, quién le mostró que era más que un cuerpo bonito en el instituto y cuando decidió dejar su carrera de modelo, el que lo amaba por como era y no por como podría llegar a ser, quién le aconsejaba, acompañaba y apoyaba en las cosas importantes y en las más sencillas. Era la primera persona que lo había conocido y aceptaba y amaba cada parte de él.

– ¿Queríais hablar? – El menor preguntó desde la puerta, tenía miedo de acercarse a ellos, tenía miedo de que algo fuera mal y perder a su familia para siempre.

– Sí, siéntate. – Dwight le ordenó y el joven obedeció.

– Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando. – Mary informó.

– ¿De qué? – Sam quiso saber, aunque intuía que tenía que ver con su confesión horas antes.

– Sobre tu homosexualidad. – El mayor explicó.

– Bisexualidad, papá. Soy bisexual. – El joven aclaró cansado.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – El padre preguntó.

– Una persona homosexual sólo se enamora y se siente atraído por personas de su mismo género, ya sabes, hombres por hombres y mujeres por mujeres. Las personas bisexuales nos sentimos atraídas y nos enamoramos de hombres o mujeres. Yo no me enamoro de un género, me enamoro de la persona, de lo que tiene en su interior... Me he enamorado de Blaine por su dulzura, por su fortaleza, porque me ve tal como soy, porque es perfecto... No estoy con él porque sea un hombre, estoy con él porque me hace feliz. – El hijo se mostró firme, no iba a consentir que hubiera dudas por eso.

– Lo que tu padre intenta decir, – Mary intervino, – es que te apoyamos, no importa con quién compartas tu vida mientras sigas siendo tú mismo y seas feliz.

– ¿De verdad? – El menor miró a su padre, esperando la confirmación de las palabras de su madre.

– De verdad.

Los tres se abrazaron, contentos de haber solucionado el problema. La mujer había hablado con su esposo, ayudándolo a comprender lo que había ocurrido. No había sido difícil, Dwight no era realmente homófobo, había conocido a Blaine años atrás y no había tenido nunca ningún problema... Incluso lo había visto cariñoso con Kurt y en la intimidad de su dormitorio, a solas con su esposa, había comentado que eran una pareja adorable. El verdadero problema era que no lo había visto venir y la sorpresa, acompañada del desconocimiento de lo que era la bisexualidad en realidad y la duda de si los dos jóvenes habían confundido su gran amistad con amor, habían hecho que cometiera un gran error. Pero por algo Dwight se había casado con Mary. Ella era la mujer que le ayudaba a ver y corregir sus errores. Ella le había explicado pacientemente todo e, incluso, había descubierto que su mujer llevaba tiempo sospechándolo... Mientras él pensaba en lo buena pareja que eran Kurt y Blaine, su mujer estaba desesperada y deseaba que Sam y Blaine se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos.

– Y ahora... ¿Puedes pedirle a Blaine que se una a nosotros? – La señora Evans pidió cuando acabaron su abrazo y su hijo asintió.

Sam caminó hasta el dormitorio y llamó a la puerta antes de entrar. Blaine estaba tumbado, parecía incómodo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio se preocupó.

– Sí... Es sólo que Valerie está inquieta. – El moreno aclaró.

– ¿Y eso? – El ojiverde se acercó y puso su mano sobre la redondeada barriga de su amado mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Por ti y por la situación con tus padres. Se preocupa por ti. – El actor explicó.

– No bromees. – Evans rió. – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Es la verdad. Yo estoy nervioso por lo sucedido con tus padres y ella lo nota. Por eso está moviéndose tanto que juraría que está asistiendo a su primera clase de ballet. – El ojimiel aclaró.

– ¿Va a ir a clases de ballet? – El más alto preguntó divertido.

– Me gustaría que siga mis pasos... Pero ella elegirá lo que quiere hacer. – Anderson explicó.

– Vamos, mi madre está deseando que le cuentes todo sobre su futura nieta. – Sam le guiñó el ojo y lo ayudó a levantarse.

– ¿Todo bien? – Blaine preguntó.

– Todo perfecto. – El rubio lo besó en los labios antes de salir a reunirse con el resto de los Evans.

Los cuatro pasaron toda la tarde entre risas, contando anécdotas e intentando eliminar cualquier resto de incomodidad que pudiera quedar entre ellos. Cuando madre e hijo fueron a la cocina para preparar algo rápido para la cena, Dwight se quedó a solas con el embarazado.

– Sé que no tengo que pedírtelo porque amas a mi hijo y eres la mejor opción para él pero... Prométeme que lo cuidarás y lo harás feliz. – El mayor pidió.

– Se lo prometo.

– Tutéame, somos familia.

La sonrisa del ojimiel fue inmensa al verse aceptado por los Evans. Sabía que eso era lo único que les faltaba para ser completamente felices pero ya lo tenían y no podía desear nada más.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: CONTRACCIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

Olga, muchas gracias. No iba a dejar que el padre de Sam fastidiara eso... No sé... Bueno, algo pasará, no todo va a ser de color de rosa... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: CONTRACCIONES**_

Blaine y Sam estaban durmiendo, abrazados como cada noche durante los dos últimos meses. Eran las tres y media de la mañana y hacía pocos días que se había cumplido el séptimo mes de embarazo. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. El moreno dormía de lado, con su cabeza a escasos milímetros del hombro de su novio. El rubio estaba boca arriba, con sus piernas enredadas con las de su pareja y su mano entrelazada con la del ojimiel, apoyadas sobre su pecho desnudo.

Las molestias del embarazo iban a más, pero lo que más aumentaba en ellos eran los nervios por el parto y por la paternidad. Las inseguridades propias de unos padres primerizos no eran una excepción para ellos, aumentadas por el hecho de que su pequeña Valerie llegaría cuando ellos sólo llevaran seis meses de relación. Era poco tiempo para afrontar una responsabilidad tan grande, pero sabían que todo estaría bien porque eran mejores amigos y porque llevaban amándose mucho tiempo y sabían que habían llevado vida de pareja antes incluso de serlo.

– ¡Ay! – Blaine se despertó quejándose de dolor, despertando también a Sam, que se sobresaltó.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – El rubio estaba asustado.

– Creo que... Creo que acabo de tener una contracción. – El moreno confesó, todavía molesto por el dolor mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad a pesar del miedo.

– ¡Es muy pronto! ¡No puedes estar de parto! ¡Es el séptimo mes de embarazo! – El ojiverde gritó, lo contado por su pareja no lo tranquilizaba.

– Tranquilo, Sam. Vamos al hospital y vemos que dicen los médicos. – El actor intentó mantener la calma aunque estaba tan aterrado como su novio.

– Sí, claro... – Evans asintió y se levantó. Al darse la vuelta vio que su pareja estaba intentando levantarse lo detuvo. – Blaine, espera. Cuando me vista, yo te ayudo. Si estás de parto aun tenemos tiempo. Además hay que llamar a un taxi y coger algunas cosas porque no tenemos todo preparado porque no esperábamos que el parto fuera tan pronto... Llamaré a Santana para que se encargue de eso...

El rubio se vistió, preparó la ropa que se pondría Anderson para ir al hospital, llamó a Santana, que se enfadó porque la llamara tan tarde pero que pronto accedió a ayudar cuando se enteró del motivo de la llamada. Mientras él hacía todo eso, Blaine seguía en la cama y tuvo otra contracción.

Con mucho amor, ayudó al embarazado a vestirse, intentando ocultar su intranquilidad mediante el amor que sentía por su pareja. Mentalmente se repetía que todo estaría bien, que aunque Valerie fuera prematura no significaba que nacería con problemas de salud, que el parto no sería complicado...

Cuando los dos estuvieron preparados, llamó al taxi y los dos salieron de casa para ir directamente al hospital.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital y caminaron hacia la recepción. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos para hacer que Blaine se sentara en una silla de ruedas para dirigirlo a una habitación. Como el moreno nunca había sentido una contracción, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera eso lo que sentía, aunque estaba casi convencido.

Poco después entró el ginecólogo y realizó el reconocimiento para evaluar la situación. Tardó muy poco en hacerlo y miró a la pareja con indulgencia. No era los primeros padres primerizos con los que se encontraba y todos tenían las mismas dudas y errores.

– No estás de parto. – El médico aseguró.

– ¿No eran contracciones? ¿Por qué le duele? – Sam quiso saber. Esa afirmación, en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo había puesto más nervioso.

– A partir del séptimo mes pueden sentirse contracciones de Braxton Hiks. Son normales salvo que sean demasiado frecuentes. Vuestra hija no está preparada para nacer todavía, así que podéis volver a casa e intentar descansar. Cuando llegue el momento del parto lo notaréis. Y esperemos que falten dos meses para ese momento. – El doctor sonrió. – Voy a completar el informe y cuando os lo traiga la enfermera podréis volver a casa.

* * *

Cuando Blaine y Sam llegaron allí, Brittany y Santana estaban esperándolos. Habían entrado al apartamento con la llave que el rubio les había dado. Poco después de enterarse del embarazo, había dado copias de la llave a las chicas, a Rachel y a Artie por si pasaba algo y necesitaban que uno de ellos entrara al apartamento. Había temido hasta que el moreno se pusiera de parto y no pudiera andar por sí mismo y necesitara que alguien entrara para ayudarlo.

– ¿Qué ha dicho el médico? – La latina preguntó, aunque sabía que estaba bien porque habían hablado con ellos mientras volvían a casa.

– Que estoy bien, es normal sentir alguna contracción... Siento haberos preocupado a todos y que vosotras hayáis tenido que venir hasta aquí para nada. – El ojimiel se disculpó.

– Mira, Hobbit. Somos tus amigas y nunca dudaríamos en ayudarte... Y el Boca-Trucha menos todavía, porque es tu novio. Deja que te mimen un poco, ya te patearemos el trasero cuando mi preciosa sobrina salga de tu barriga. – Lopez exclamó

– Gracias. – Anderson susurró antes de abrazar a su amiga. Luego fue la rubia la que lo abrazó antes de que ellas se marcharan de vuelta a su casa.

Sam miró su reloj y vio que le tocaba levantarse en menos de hora y media. Pensó que sería mejor no ir a la cama y directamente arreglarse, aunque primero quería asegurarse de que Blaine sí intentaba dormir un poco ya que el horario del teatro era diferente al suyo y podía dormir algo más.

– ¿Vas a venir a dormir? – El moreno preguntó, consciente de las dudas de su pareja.

– Voy a tumbarme unos minutos contigo pero no voy a dormir. Creo que me levantaré más cansado si duermo ahora este rato. – El rubio se acercó y besó a su novio, rodeándolo con sus brazos y deseando que ese momento fuera eterno.

– Siento haberte levantado... – El ojimiel intentó disculparse pero su pareja no le dejó, interrumpiéndolo con otro beso.

– Como ha dicho Santana, estoy para mimarte y ayudarte. Ahora ve a descansar, aun queda tiempo para que tengamos a nuestra hija en nuestros brazos.

Evans guió al otro hasta la habitación, con sus manos entrelazadas. Sam caminaba hacia atrás mientras Blaine sonreía por todas las atenciones que le daba su pareja. El rubio ayudó al otro a tumbarse en la cama, con mucho amor. Él también se tumbó, pero sin taparse con las sábanas y tarareó una melodía suave para ayudar al otro a relajarse mientras lo acariciaba con dulzura. Sabía que el moreno tenía problemas para dormir por los movimientos de la niña y el dolor en la espalda. Él no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, salvo intentar que se relajara y durmiera siempre que pudiera. El ojimiel se sentía tan especial con todos esos cuidados que era incapaz de negarse a recibirlos. El embarazo estaba siendo algo difícil, pero tener a su amado a su lado tan incondicionalmente lo hacía todo más fácil. Deseaba poder encontrar una forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él pero se sentía tan débil y torpe por el embarazo que pospondría esa recompensa para después del parto.

Finalmente, Anderson se quedó dormido y Evans pudo prepararse para ir a trabajar con la seguridad de que esa noche, su novio y él volverían a estar juntos, abrazados y demostrándose su amor. Por fin tenía algo seguro en su vida. Por fin sentía que podía ser feliz, sólo necesitaba esperar dos meses para que Valerie pudiera estar con ellos para hacer perfecta su familia.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: MI FAMILIA

**N/A:** Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte... No voy a separarlas por lo que seguiré la historia aquí mismo, no sé como llamar a la segunda parte así que lo sigo aquí. Lo que sí aviso es que habrá un pequeño salto en el tiempo... Y luego más, tengo historia hasta para cuando nuestra pequeña Valerie tenga quince años! Así que daremos saltos para llegar a eso...

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 20: MI FAMILIA_**

Sam estaba en el trabajo, dibujando una figura humana, aunque aun no tenía forma muy definida. Su teléfono móvil estaba en su mesa, junto a sus pinturas y, aunque no sonaba, el comprobaba cada cierto tiempo que no había recibido ningún mensaje o llamada. Faltaba sólo una semana para que Blaine saliera de cuentas y estaba muy nervioso. Todo estaba preparado para el nacimiento de Valerie, la habitación que antes pertenecía a Sam tenía las paredes pintadas de color lila y los muebles blancos, preparada para la llegada de la niña.

El jefe de Evans, un hombre de más de sesenta años, bajo y con el cabello canoso, se acercó con una sonrisa. Era casi como un padre para los pocos empleados que trabajaban en la empresa, era un sitio familiar e inspirador ya que su trabajo era más artístico y entendía que no podía presionar para obtener inspiración. Llevaba algo en sus manos, pero el rubio no prestó atención.

– Hola, Sam. ¿Cómo está Blaine? Si no me equivoco, pronto saldrá de cuentas. – El mayor preguntó.

– Está muy cansado, tiene ganas de que llegue el parto aunque también está nervioso. Supongo que es normal. Sale de cuentas la semana que viene y tengo muchas ganas de tener a nuestra pequeña en mis brazos. – La sonrisa del ojiverde era la que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de su hija. Tenía tantas ganas de que naciera que podría pasarse horas hablando de ella.

– Supongo que ya os habrán hecho muchos regalos y seguramente mucho más valiosos y necesarios pero yo también tengo algo para ella. – El jefe dijo y le dio a Sam un paquete no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño. Cuando el feliz papá retiró el papel que lo envolvía, distinguió la portada que él había dibujado para una nueva edición de Los Tres Cerditos. Movió el libro para ver otros que él también había ilustrado, todos formaban parte una colección de cuentos infantiles clásicos que había lanzado una editorial. Estaban Blancanieves y Los Siete Enanitos, Caperucita Roja, La Bella Durmiente, Cenicienta. – Había pensado que cuando sea un poco mayor podrá entender quién los ha dibujado y serán especiales para ella.

– Muchas gracias. Es un regalo muy especial y tanto a Valerie como a Blaine les va a encantar.

Sam guardó el regalo muy agradecido. Ver su trabajo siempre era reconfortante y más si era algo que podía disfrutar su familia... El rubio suspiró al pensar en su familia. Hacía tan sólo un año no podía ni imaginarse estar con Anderson, ya que éste tenía una relación con Kurt desde hacía mucho tiempo y parecían almas gemelas. Hacía tan sólo siete meses no podía ni imaginarse ser padre y en ese momento sentía que tenía más de lo que pudiera desear.

* * *

Después de media hora trazando las líneas que delimitan el hombre que estaba dibujando para la portada de un libro, cuando su móvil sonó. Rápidamente respondió porque sabía que sólo podía ser una persona.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Ya? – El rubio dijo casi sin aliento. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad y contenía la respiración a la espera de una confirmación.

– Soy Rachel, Blaine está de parto y vamos al hospital. Brittany ha ido a recoger sus cosas a vuestro apartamento mientras yo voy con él. Ha roto aguas hace poco.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado él? – El ojiverde se levantó y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe.

– Está bien, sólo le duele lo que es normal. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, sólo ve al hospital.

Berry colgó el teléfono para que su amigo no siguiera insistiendo. Sam llamó a la puerta del despacho.

– Adelante.

– Señor Hunt, Blaine está de parto. Si mi presencia no es necesaria me gustaría acudir al hospital...

– Por supuesto que sí, Sam. Mucha suerte.. ¡Y acuérdate de mandar una foto de la niña cuando puedas!

* * *

Sam llegó al hospital y entró corriendo a la recepción. Rachel estaba allí, esperándolo. El rubio la abrazó nada más llegar a su lado, totalmente nervioso.

– ¿Y Blaine? – El ojiverde no tenía nada más en su cabeza.

– Está en una habitación, todavía no está de parto. Brittany está con él. Estábamos en una cafetería cuando ha roto aguas y el dueño ha llamado a un taxi para que pudiéramos venir cuanto antes. Estábamos cerca de vuestra casa por lo que Britt ha ido a por el bolso que teníais preparado.

La joven dirigió a su amigo hasta el lugar donde estaba su novio. Notaba el nerviosismo y la ansiedad, por lo que acarició con dulzura su espalda mientras recorrían los pasillos del hospital.

Cuando entró a la habitación esperaba muchas cosas excepto lo que vio. Brittany y Blaine estaban riendo por algo, tranquilos como si nada estuviera pasando. Aun así, Sam corrió al lado de su amado, dejó sobre la mesa los cuentos que le había regalado su jefe y besó los labios de su amado.

– ¿Cómo estás? – El rubio preguntó nervioso mientras cogía la mano de su pareja.

– Siento algo de dolor aunque el médico dice que irá a peor. – El moreno respondió, aliviado porque su novio había llegado.

– No esperaba encontrarte así. – El ojiverde confesó.

– Aun queda para que Valerie nazca. Tenemos que esperar un poco.

Evans se agachó para volver a besar a su amado y cuando sus labios se encontraron a escasos centímetros, éste sintió una contracción y apretó con fuerza la mano del otro.

* * *

Sam no sabía que un parto podía tardar tanto. Había leído que no era tan rápido como parecía en las películas o series de televisión, sobretodo la primera vez, pero habían pasado horas desde que habían llegado. Las contracciones de Blaine eran mucho más seguidas y dolorosas. Una enfermera había estado unos minutos en la habitación para comprobar el estado del embarazado pero había salido.

El rubio se estaba desesperando, era la espera más difícil de su vida. Entre las ganas que tenía de tener a su hija entre sus brazos y ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de su amado hacía que deseara que todo acabara cuanto antes.

El médico entró y se acercó al moreno para comprobar como iba el parto. Después de analizar la situación, sonrió hacia la pareja.

– Ha llegado el momento.

A partir de ahí, todo se aceleró. Blaine empujaba para que la niña saliera mientras el doctor y Sam le daban ánimos. El rubio deseaba poder aliviar el dolor de su amado pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

– Un último empujón, ya casi está. – El médico exclamó.

– Vamos, mi amor, tu puedes. – El rubio intentó apoyarlo.

Poco después, un llanto se escuchó mientras todos sonreían felices ya que Valerie había nacido y parecía estar bien. Un enfermero la tapó con una manta para dársela a los felices papás para que la vieran antes de limpiarla y hacer una revisión más a fondo para saber su estado de salud. El moreno la rodeó con sus brazos suavemente mientras la acomodó sobre su pecho. Después movió una de sus manos para que su dedo acariciara la cara sonrojada de la pequeña.

– Es preciosa. – El ojimiel comentó totalmente feliz.

– Tan hermosa como su padre.

Los dos papás se besaron, ya eran la familia que estaban deseando ser. Tal vez algo apresurada pero ellos se amaban y sabrían lidiar con todos los problemas que vendrían, porque estaban seguros de que llegarían.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: CUMPLEAÑOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. No sé si lo habréis leído en Facebook o Wattpad, pero he tenido un problema con esta historia. Había escrito este capítulo pero cuando el domingo fui a actualizar, el capítulo había desaparecido. Me puse a volver a escribirlo pero me ha costado más de lo previsto. Aun así, tampoco estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, creo que el que se borró estaba mejor escrito...

Por otro lado, como comprenderéis, ahora no me va a dar tiempo a escribir el capítulo para el domingo, por lo que he decidido cambiar el fic a los jueves y así sigo actualizando cada semana sin problemas (al menos, eso espero).

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21: CUMPLEAÑOS**_

" _Cumpleaños feliz_

 _Cumpleaños feliz_

 _Te deseamos todos_

 _Cumpleaños feliz"_

Todos aplaudieron cuando acabaron de cantar la canción. Valerie también movía sus manos para intentar imitarlos, pero no coordinaba muy bien sus movimientos todavía. Era el día de su cumpleaños, el primero de todos, y era el centro de atención, algo que a ella le encantaba.

Hacía apenas dos semanas que había dado sus primeros pasos sola y sus papás estaban muy orgullosos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era más rápida gateando por lo que todavía no se animaba a caminar más frecuentemente. Aun así, antes de que le cantaran, todos los allí presentes le habían pedido que les mostrase su nuevo talento, algo que ella había acabado haciendo, aunque al final se había cansado y había acabado refugiada en los brazos de su papá Blaine.

Él y Sam le habían puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de primavera, de manga corta y con un estampado de flores rosas en la falda y un lazo en la cintura también en rosa para la ocasión. Ese era uno de los regalos que le habían hecho a su pequeña princesa. También llevaba unos zapatos blancos a juego con el vestido, especiales para que la niña aprendiera a andar.

Su cabello, de color castaño oscuro, estaba recogido en dos coletas y adornado con mariposas. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo habían intentado, habían sido incapaces de controlar esos hermosos rizos que su hija tenía, claramente heredados de su papá.

Esa era una de las pocas cosas que tenía parecida a la familia Anderson, ya que sus ojos azules eran grandes y redondeados, muy diferentes de los de su padre. Aunque la sonrisa sí era la de los Anderson, al igual que la de Cooper o Blaine, adorable y seductora a la vez.

– ¡Vamos princesa! ¡Sopla la vela! – El moreno la animó, mientras dejaba la tarta frente a ella. Sam la sostenía en sus brazos y la ayudó a apagar la vela. Todos volvieron a aplaudir y la pequeña se sentía el centro de atención, por lo que estaba aun más feliz.

Como su atención había estado en la vela primero y en los invitados después, no se había dado cuenta de que en la tarta había fresas. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a la pequeña. No lo dudó ni un minuto y alargó la mano para coger uno de los frutos rojos y comérselo. Anderson fue rápido y le puso un trapo a modo de babero y le sirvió un trozo de pastel, dejando que se lo comiera sola con la mano para que disfrutara. Después sirvió al resto de invitados, que estaban tan atentos a la pequeña que apenas prestaban atención a nada más.

El momento de los regalos llegó, haciendo que Val se sintiera aun más contenta. Brittany y Santana le habían regalado una muñeca, Artie había optado por un juego de encajar piezas de colores para que fuera aprendiendo mientras jugaba, Rachel había elegido dos DVD de películas de princesas Disney, los abuelos Evans dos vestidos para el verano, los Abuelos Anderson un conejo de peluche, los tíos Stacy y Steve le regalaron unos cuentos y el tío Cooper había hablado con sus papás y los cuatro irían al día siguiente a elegir un perrito o gatito para que fuera su mascota. La niña estaba encantada con el pastor alemán que tenía el matrimonio que vivía en el apartamento 5E y el gato de la señora que vivía al otro lado del pasillo.

Después de la fiesta, fue muy difícil contener a la pequeña. El azúcar de la tarta, la falta de siesta, tanta gente, tanta atención y el cambio de rutina la habían alterado demasiado. Aun así, más tarde de lo habitual, pero su papá Blaine consiguió meterla en la cama. Eligió el libro de La Sirenita, ese que Sam había ilustrado y que había leído a su hija para que se quedara dormida. Hacía poco que habían empezado esa rutina, pero esperaba que inculcara a su hija la pasión por la lectura.

Ponía diferentes voces, para interpretar los personajes y diferenciarlos del narrador. Además, de vez en cuando se dejaba llevar e incluía canciones como Bajo el Mar o Bésala, lo que su hija disfrutaba mucho. Por su parte, Anderson disfrutaba viendo las ilustraciones que su pareja había creado. Eran elegantes y muy elaboradas y cualquier adulto podía perderse en los detalles, quedando maravillado... O tal vez sólo era que Blaine no era muy imparcial.

Sam se acercó al cabo de un rato para comprobar que la niña todavía estaba despierta, muy atenta a lo que su papá le leía.

– ¿Qué es eso? ¿Y a mí no me cuentas el cuento? – El rubio fingió enfado y su novio rió.

– Ven aquí. – El moreno pidió y el otro obedeció, quedando los dos papás a ambos lados de la niña aunque se cogieron de la mano para mantener el contacto. El ojimiel siguió la historia por donde la había dejado, sabiendo que el otro no protestaría.

Pronto la niña se durmió y sus papás la arroparon antes de apagar la luz y encender la lámpara con forma de gatito que tenía sobre la mesilla, que creaba una iluminación muy suave y que servía para que la niña no se asustara en caso de que se despertara por la noche.

* * *

La pareja estaba en su habitación después del largo día del cumpleaños de su hija y todo el trabajo de limpieza que habían tenido que hacer después. Los dos estaban cansados pero después de tanto tiempo todavía aprovechaban esos momentos de intimidad. Seguían tan enamorados como el primer día y eso lo notaba hasta la pequeña Valerie. Después de varios minutos de besos y caricias, por fin se habían metido en la cama, dispuesto a aumentar el nivel de esas muestras de amor.

Además, esa noche Sam había tomado una decisión, llevaba tiempo meditando pero estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para él y para el hombre que estaba a su lado.

– He estado pensando... Val ya tiene un año y... Siempre hemos querido tener varios niños y no quiero que tengan mucha diferencia de edad... Nosotros sabemos lo difícil que puede ser una relación entre hermanos cuando hay una gran diferencia de edad...

– Sam, cariño, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. No voy a juzgarte, no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones. Sólo dilo. – El moreno lo interrumpió, deseando aportarle la tranquilidad que parecía necesitar mientras sostenía sus manos. Si el ojimiel era sincero, sabía lo que quería decirle y él estaba de acuerdo. No era algo tan extraño al final, por mucho que sólo llevaran año y medio de relación, ya eran una familia.

– Creo que es un buen momento para pensar en tener otro hijo. Para cuando nazca, Val tendrá unos dos años salvo que se nos de muy bien eso de hacer bebés y... Creo que es el momento ideal... ¿Tú qué opinas? – El ojiverde quiso saber.

– Creo que tienes razón. Es un buen momento, tu trabajo va cada vez mejor, yo sé que la compañía me dejará actuar hasta que ya no pueda seguir el ritmo. Mis padres están en Jersey, por lo que nos pueden ayudar... ¿Te parece bien si empezamos a intentarlo ahora? – El actor propuso, acercándose más a él. Él llevaba más de un año en la misma compañía (aunque no en la misma obra) y una de las actrices que estaban con él se enteró de que estaba embarazada poco después del estreno. Para sorpresa de muchos, la compañía le dijo que podría estar haciendo el papel hasta que ella quisiera y después le cambiaron el puesto. Ella decidió estar sobre los escenarios hasta el quinto mes de embarazo, el momento en el que su barriga ya no podía confundirse con sobrepeso y además se encontraba algo torpe y con dolor de espalda. Él aspiraba a algo así.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora? ¿Ya? – El dibujante estaba perplejo, no se esperaba tanta "prisa".

– ¡Claro! Sólo tenemos que hacer lo de siempre... Pero sin protección... ¿No te apetece? – Anderson preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

– Creo que nunca me negaré a eso, aunque confieso que me has sorprendido. – Evans sonrió.

En ese momento, ambos se fundieron en un beso. Su amor, con el paso del tiempo, iba aumentando más y más. Habían llegado a un gran nivel de complicidad y el sexo se había convertido en un método más para conectar y sentirse cerca. Esa noche, como todas, los dos volvieron a fundir sus cuerpos, sus corazones y sus almas. Se durmieron abrazados, como siempre, deseando que algo estuviera ocurriendo y pronto tuvieran esa gran noticia que esperaban.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: TRIGUE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22: "TRIGUE"**_

Valerie estaba muy nerviosa porque iba con sus padres y su tío Cooper al refugio de animales. Aunque era domingo, se habían enterado de que aceptaban visitas para que las personas adoptaran mascotas ya que había trabajadores allí siempre cuidando de los animales. Eso había facilitado mucho las cosas porque querían que fuera la pequeña quién eligiera el nuevo miembro de la familia y que el que le hacía el regalo, Cooper, estuviera presente.

Les atendió un chico de apenas 19 años, estudiante de veterinaria, que había conseguido un trabajo que le apasionaba aunque le costaba mucho resistirse ya que le gustaría adoptar a todos los animales que había allí. A pesar de todo, se había llevado a su apartamento un perro, dos gatos y un conejo que una familia había llevado allí porque su hija había resultado ser alérgica.

– Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlos? – El joven saludó amablemente.

– Sí. – Cooper fue el que habló. – Aquí mi sobrina acaba de cumplir un año y sus papás y yo creemos que es un buen momento para que tenga su primera mascota.

El empleado bajó la mirada a la niña y le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Vamos a encontrar la mejor mascota para esta niña tan guapa. ¿Has pensado en lo que quieres?

Val se encogió de hombros mientras se escondía detrás de la pierna de su papá Sam. La habían bajado de la silla de paseo para que ella pudiera mirar por el lugar hasta que encontrara un animal con el que tuviera una conexión. Sin embargo, no habían pensado en eso. Ella era muy tímida cuando se encontraba con desconocidos y le costaba un poco hablar con extraños.

– Un perro o un gato. Tenemos algún vecino con esas mascotas y le encantan. – Blaine explicó con tranquilidad.

– Creo que tengo algo que te va a encantar. – El estudiante comentó con una sonrisa. – Pero me tienes que prometer que lo vas a cuidar muy bien. – La niña asintió, aun medio escondida detrás de su papá. – Hace cuatro semanas una mujer nos trajo una camada de gatos recién nacidos que se había encontrado en un contenedor. Alguien sin corazón los abandonó allí. Los llevamos al veterinario y él se encargo de revisarlos y cuidarlos este tiempo porque han tenido varios problemas. Por desgracia, uno de ellos murió pero los otros cinco están bien. Van a necesitar cuidados, pero los normales para unos gatos tan pequeños.

– ¿Al estar entre basura no tendrán parásitos o algo? Por mucho que me encantaría darle hogar a uno de esos gatitos, no voy a poner en riesgo la salud de mi hija. – Evans preguntó mientras cogía en brazos a Valerie para seguir al trabajador del centro.

– No tienen de qué preocuparse en ese sentido, acaban de recibir el primer tratamiento de desparasitación. Les explicaré todos los detalles pero primero tenemos que comprobar que a la niña le gustan.

Como era de esperar, a ella le encantaron cuando los vio. Eran cinco gatitos muy pequeñitos, que estaban dormidos unos sobre otros, con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo. Todos eran del mismo color, con un pelaje algo atigrado. Ella se acercó despacio en cuanto su padre la dejó en el suelo y uno de los animalitos se despertó y comenzó su camino hacia ella. Todos supieron en ese momento que nadie podría elegir, que el mismo gatito se había encontrado su nueva casa. La niña se sentó frente al gato y éste se apoyó en ella para llegar a lamerle la cara.

– Creo que ya tenemos mascota. – Blaine sonrió a su pareja.

– Yo quería un labrador. – Sam protestó aunque sabía que él no tenía voto en eso.

– Mira a tu hija y dime que no quieres ese gato. – El moreno lo desafió.

– ¡Está bien! ¡No puedo negarle nada a un Anderson! – El rubio fingió molestia.

– En ese caso, cuñado, yo quiero un Porsche. – Cooper comentó sin apartar la mirada de su sobrina.

– ¿Qué? – El ojiverde lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

– Soy un Anderson, no puedes negarme nada.

Los dos hermanos rieron mientras Evans negaba con la cabeza. No podía creerse que todo fuera tan bien, que la familia de su novio lo aceptara, que su propia familia se hubiera acostumbrado a que estuviera con un hombre y que consideraran a Blaine uno más, que su hija creciera sana y feliz. Todo parecía muy perfecto.

– ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar? – Cooper se acercó a Valerie y se agachó para poder acariciar al gatito.

– "Trigue". – Ella dijo muy convencida. El mayor miró a su hermano.

– Quiere llamarlo Tigre. – El menor de los Anderson aclaró.

– ¡Oh! Es un nombre muy bonito... Pero si es un chico... ¿Sabemos si es un chico? – El adulto preguntó.

– Si me permiten. – El trabajador del centro se acercó y cogió el gato. – Es un macho.

– En ese caso, creo que nos llevamos a "Trigue". – Evans confirmo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, Blaine preparó a Valerie temprano para salir de compras. El inconveniente de que el nuevo miembro de la familia llegara en domingo, era que no habían podido ir a una tienda de animales para comprarle todo lo necesario ese mismo día. Por eso, tuvieron que improvisar un poco. Encontraron dos platos de plástico que le servirían de comedero y bebedero durante ese día y sacaron una manta vieja y un cojín para prepararle una cama.

Se dirigieron a la tienda y la niña se quedó maravillada por la cantidad de animales que allí había, pero su padre le recordó que ella ya tenía una mascota y que habían ido para comprarle todo lo necesario.

No sin esfuerzo, el adulto consiguió que la pequeña se centrara en elegir un collar para su gato. Al principio quería uno rosa pero luego pensó que era de chica y el gato era un chico, por lo que se decidió por uno azul que tenía una medalla que colgaba.

También le compraron una cama, un comedero, un bebedero, un saco de comida para cuando dejaran de darle leche, un juguete y un trepador. La niña estaba muy feliz y deseaba tanto volver a casa para cuidar de su nuevo gatito que todo se hizo muy rápido.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Blaine le puso a su hija una de las películas de DVD que le había regalado Rachel a su hija para intentar entretenerla mientras él limpiaba pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sería imposible porque la niña no tenía más interés en Trigue que en otra cosa.

– Ten cuidado, es muy pequeñito. – El padre advirtió y la niña asintió, como cada una de las cien veces que habían dicho lo mismo.

El timbre sonó y el mayor fue a abrir la puerta.

– Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? – El moreno preguntó.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, hijo. He venido a comprar algunas cosas, el verano se hacerca y tengo que estar preparada. – La mujer levantó las bolsas para que su hijo las viera. Todas eran de marcas muy conocidas y a su hijo no le sorprendió. Su madre siempre iba a la moda y le encantaba ir de compras.

– No te esperaba, eso es todo. – El ojimiel se defendió.

– ¿Así que al final tenemos un gatito? ¿Cómo se llama? – La madre se dirigió hacia su nieta y se sentó para verla jugar con el animal.

– "Trigue"

– ¡Que nombre tan bonito!

El actor miró a su madre y a su hija con amor. Los Anderson se habían mudado a Jersey para estar cerca de ellos porque no querían vivir en un sitio tan grande. Como Sam tenía libre los sábados y domingos y Blaine los lunes y martes, ellos necesitaban a alguien que cuidara a Valerie los miércoles, jueves y viernes. Y ahí era donde entraban los orgullosos abuelos, dos personas que se habían convertido en indispensables para la familia Anderson-Evans.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: EL TEST DE EMBARAZO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 23: EL TEST DE EMBARAZO**_

Un mes había pasado desde que Blaine y Sam habían decidido ser padres. Un mes en el que ambos habían aprovechado cada momento a solas para intentar "encargar" a su futuro bebé. No había habido día en el que no se entregaran en cuerpo y alma con ese propósito... Aunque ese no era el único motivo por el que mantenían relaciones. Ellos seguían amándose y utilizaban el sexo como otra manera de conectar entre ellos. Tal vez no eran tan románticos como lo fue su primera vez, pero seguían demostrándose su amor sin prisas y buscando sentir.

Esa mañana de domingo, Val se había quedado dormida en el sofá, abrazada a "Trigue" mientras veía La Cenicienta y eso les dio unos minutos de privacidad a la pareja. No los utilizarían para intimar, hacía apenas unas horas, al despertarse, habían dado rienda a su pasión. Tal vez algo más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado pero sabían que su hija tardaría poco en despertarse y, aunque no sabía bajarse de la cuna sola, sí sabía llamar la atención de sus papás hasta que estos se levantaban.

Lo que tenían pendiente era realizar el test de embarazo que les indicara si ya habían conseguido su objetivo o debían seguir intentándolo. Por eso el moreno entró al baño, no sin haber sacado varias fotos de la niña antes, y su pareja lo esperó en la habitación, para no molestar a la pequeña con su conversación. Poco después entró el ojimiel sosteniendo el test, tenían que esperar unos minutos para saber el resultado.

Sabían que esas pruebas no eran fiables al 100% pero habían decidido que no irían al médico hasta que no tuvieran un resultado positivo en el test.

Cuando el tiempo de espera pasó, los dos se cogieron de la mano para ver si iban a cumplir otro de sus sueños. Miraron el test y se llevaron una desilusión porque era negativo. Sabían que era pronto, que había parejas que tardaban mucho en conseguirlo, pero eso no hacía que estuvieran menos decepcionados, deseaban tanto ser padres.

Sam decidió darle un beso de consolación a su amado, dejando que su amor se mostrase en cada movimiento y en cada caricia.

– ¡Papá! ¡Papi! – Val gritó rompiendo ese momento de intimidad. La niña se había despertado sola en el salón y se había extrañado, por lo que había empezado a buscar a sus padres. Los encontró besándose en la habitación, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada porque sus padres eran muy amorosos juntos.

– ¿Qué pasa princesa? – El rubio cogió a su hija en brazos para que los tres pudieran volver al salón.

– "Quero tate" – La niña los miró con sus enormes ojos azules, haciendo una perfecta imitación de la mirada de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia que su padre ponía cuando quería algo.

– Después de comer. – Blaine prometió.

– ¿Y qué queréis hacer hasta entonces? – Evans quiso saber, mirando con amor a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

La pequeña no respondió, sólo salió de la habitación para volver minutos después con una de las muñecas. Los dos supieron en ese instante lo que quería hacer Valerie. Sam suspiró cansado, se aburría de juegos de niñas pero era su pequeña y era incapaz de negarle nada.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y lo peor era que sabía que su pareja todavía tardaría en llegar. La señora Anderson estaba en la casa intentando que Valerie no se durmiera. No sólo para que pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de sus papás, también lo hacía para que por la noche la niña no tardara en dormir y así sus padres pudieran descansar.

– ¡Papi! – La niña "corrió" hacia el recién llegado para abrazarlo.

– Hola princesa. ¿Te has portado bien? – El rubio preguntó y la niña asintió.

– Os he preparado la cena. – La mujer informó.

– No tenías que molestarte. – Evans protestó, siempre pasaba lo mismo.

– No es ninguna molestia. – Ella afirmó.

– Gracias por todo. – Él comentó tímido. Aun le costaba hacerse a la idea de que la señora Anderson estaba ahí para ayudarlos.

– No me las des... Sólo dime a qué debemos esa sonrisa... ¿Has tenido un buen día? – La mujer quería cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

– Sí, he recibido una gran noticia en el trabajo... Pero quiero que Blaine sea el primero en enterarse, te lo contaré mañana. – Sam explicó.

– ¿Algo que merezca celebración? – Pam preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Sí.

– En ese caso, lo mejor será que me lleve a Valerie esta noche. Seguro que quiere dormir en casa de los abuelos. Hace más de un año que esta brujita llegó y no habéis pasado ni una noche a solas y ya es mayor como para poder dormir con sus abuelos... Y así mi hijo y tú celebráis la buena noticia como se merece. Voy a preparar un bolso con sus cosas. – La mujer sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la habitación de su nieta.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó de trabajar, se encontró el salón iluminado por la luz de las velas. Se sorprendió porque con Valerie en casa, ese tipo de citas eran muy difíciles para ellos... Bueno, cualquier tipo de cita.

– ¿Y ésto? – El moreno preguntó a Sam, que entraba al salón para poner los platos en la mesa.

– Tengo una gran noticia. Sentémonos a cenar... ¡Por cierto! No quiero llevarme el mérito de la cena, la ha hecho tu madre. Y estamos solos, Val está con sus abuelos esta noche. – El rubio señaló la silla y los dos se sentaron.

– ¿Cuál es la gran noticia? – El ojimiel preguntó impaciente.

– ¡Voy a ser dibujante en una película de animación!

El actor se levantó para abrazar a su amado. Era una gran noticia, algo que había estado deseando durante mucho tiempo. Era un reconocimiento a su trabajo, a todas las ilustraciones que había hecho.

La pareja se besó, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Después de varios minutos así, se escuchó un ruido proveniente del estómago de Anderson, indicando que estaba hambriento, por lo que volvió a sentarse para comenzar a cenar.

A partir de ahí, la noche fue para ellos. No estaban acostumbrados a la soledad, pero era algo que agradecían. Amaban a su hija, pero eran conscientes de que había muchas cosas que con ella no podían hacer. Si se tenía en cuenta que empezaron cuando Blaine estaba embarazado, se podía deducir que habían tenido muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de esos momentos.

Después de cenar, decidieron darse un baño juntos, emulando su primera vez, esa en la que Sam hizo que el otro se sintiera especial. Sin embargo, esa vez fue el moreno el que cuidaba y amaba a su pareja como si fuera lo más perfecto y maravilloso del universo. Era el que merecía sentirse amado para que aumentara esa sensación de que era especial. Tenía un gran trabajo, que además había conseguido un ascenso y podría hacer algo que realmente le gustaba. Era una gran oportunidad, sobretodo si tenían en cuenta que había creado unos dibujos para Valerie y tenía intención de mostrárselos a sus jefes. Quería convertirse en un creador y como su hija centraba su universo en esos días, sólo podía crear personajes e historias para ella. Deseaba que alguna de ellas llegara a más niños y no solo al pequeño o pequeña que estaba esperando que llegara a su familia.

La noche acabó con ellos amándose sin prisas y sin tener que estar en silencio, sin interrupciones y sin precauciones. Sólo ellos como hacía mucho que no habían estado.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: ESTO NO FUNCIONA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 24: ESTO NO FUNCIONA**_

Blaine y Sam llevaban un año intentando volver a ser padres, pero las cosas no salían como ellos deseaban. Valerie ya tenía dos años y la llevaban a la guardería, por lo que habían librado a la señora Anderson del cuidado de la niña. Con su nuevo trabajo dibujando para una serie de televisión, el rubio era capaz de buscarla cuando acababa en la guardería y el moreno era el que la llevaba por la mañana, por lo que la niña siempre estaba acompañada por uno de sus papás.

Sam había conseguido su nuevo trabajo gracias a la película que había hecho hacía unos meses. Un guionista tenía una gran idea y buscaba un dibujante que la hiciera realidad, por lo que le había pedido que se asociaran. Después de mucho trabajo, todo empezaba a tomar forma. Estaba muy ilusionado y esperaba que la serie tuviera éxito entre los más pequeños.

Por su parte, Blaine había cambiado de productora y tenían un papel protagonista en una obra desde hacía dos meses. No había comentado que buscaba quedarse embarazado, pero el contrato era de seis meses, por lo que no tendría problema en caso de conseguir su deseo, ya que podría agotar los días de trabajo sin ningún problema.

Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad. La pareja se estaba viendo afectada por la frustración que le producía el no tener un hijo. Sam se había obsesionado con que la culpa era suya, que era él quién no podía tener hijos por algún motivo. Blaine estaba tan preocupado que le había propuesto que se hiciera algunas pruebas para ver si realmente había algún problema, pero él se había opuesto. Temía que el médico le confirmara su temor y que su sueño de tener un hijo con el amor de su vida se quedara en eso, un sueño.

Una de las cosas que había producido la situación era que el sexo entre ellos distaba mucho de lo que solía ser. Habían abandonado el amor y la conexión para transformarlo en un mecanismo con el único fin de tener un bebé. Todo lo demás había quedado en un segundo plano para ellos.

Y no sólo el sexo, también se habían distanciado un poco. Tal vez ellos no eran del todo conscientes, pero ya no eran tan cariñosos y amorosos entre ellos. Los besos diarios habían disminuido considerablemente y ya no había citas románticas o demostraciones de amor. Parecía que sus problemas habían traspasado todas las barreras para complicarles su relación.

Los dos últimos meses, Blaine había estado haciéndose los test en privado. No había compartido con su novio ese momento para no meter más presión de la que estaban viviendo y, para su disgusto, seguían siendo negativos. Sabía que podían dar error, pero no notaba ningún síntoma. Ni nauseas, ni mareos, ni engordaba...

Una noche, poco después del segundo cumpleaños de Valerie, la pareja se sentó para hablar. La niña ya estaba en la cama y Sam le había pedido a su amado que tuvieran una conversación. Necesitaba solucionar las cosas. Era consciente de todos los problemas y odiaba que estuvieran así. Aprovechó cuando se fueron a la cama y ya estaban bajo la comodidad de las sábanas.

– Blaine, he estado pensando y creo que... – El rubio se mordió el labio inferior y el moreno se asustó. Durante unos segundos, pensó que el otro iba a acabar con la relación.

– ¿Qué crees? – Susurró sin apenas aire.

– Hemos intentado que tú quedes embarazado pero no lo hemos conseguido. Hay otra posibilidad y es que sea yo el que quede embarazado. Es algo que no hemos intentado y tal vez funcione. – El ojimiel dejó salir el aire que había contenido tras las palabras de su novio, aliviado porque no quería terminar esa relación. El dibujante frunció el ceño. – ¿Por qué estabas asustado?

– Pensaba que me ibas a dejar. – El actor reconoció.

– Eso nunca, mi amor. – El ojiverde lo besó y abrazó, a modo de disculpa de todo lo que estaba pasando. – Yo sólo puedo ser feliz a tu lado.

– ¿Se puede extrañar a alguien cuando lo ves todos los días? – Anderson preguntó, mirando a su pareja a los ojos. Él había echado de menos esos momentos en los que ellos se demostraban su amor sin preocupaciones.

– Yo también te he extrañado, pero vamos a luchar para que nuestra relación siga... Te lo prometo. – Evans aseguró y los dos volvieron a besarse. Esa noche fue la primera en mucho tiempo en la que no tuvieron sexo. Decidieron aligerar toda la presión y la ansiedad de manera que pudieran volver a buscar el tener un hijo como lo habían hecho meses atrás, con amor, con ilusión y con felicidad y no como algo que era casi una obligación. Habían entendido que el estrés no era bueno para ellos y debían conectar de nuevo.

* * *

Pam llevaba tres días comprobando que la relación de su hijo con Sam había mejorado. No sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual la pareja había estado pasando por un bache tan grande, pero le aliviaba saber que lo habían solucionado.

Fue al apartamento de los jóvenes para ver a su nieta y se encontró al rubio jugando con ella mientras Blaine trabajaba. La mujer se unió a ellos, sabiendo que si quería saber lo que había ocurrido, esa era su oportunidad. No había manera de que consiguiera la información si su hijo estaba con ellos.

– Sam, me gustaría hablar contigo. – Ella pidió y el ojiverde asintió antes de dejar a la niña jugando mientras ellos se sentaban en el sillón.

– ¿De qué? – El dibujante puso toda su atención en ella.

– He notado que mi hijo y tú tenéis algún problema... – Pam comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida.

– Eso ya lo hemos solucionado, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Sam aseguró.

– He notado que lo habéis solucionado, por eso me atrevo a preguntar. No quería meterme en vuestros problemas. – Ella informó.

– Blaine y yo queremos darle un hermanito a Valerie pero está siendo más difícil de lo que creíamos. Eso nos está afectando. – El rubio confesó.

– Lo que tenéis que hacer es relajaros... Blaine podría pedir dos días libres y deberíais viajar. Podéis ir a algún sitio bonito y romántico. Tal vez así os relajéis y pase lo que tenga que pasar.

– No nos hemos planteado nada, con Valerie viajar sería difícil porque ella tendría que compartir habitación con nosotros y así va a ser imposible encargar un hermanito para ella... – El ojiverde se sonrojó, al final era consciente de que estaba hablando de sexo con su "suegra".

– De la niña no tenéis que preocuparos. Nosotros podríamos cuidarla... O incluso apostaría algo a que tus padres desearían que la dejéis con ellos unos días para disfrutar de ella. Apenas la ven, pero sé que les encantaría cuidarla.

– No sé... – El dibujante tenía dudas.

– Habla con mi hijo y ya nos dirás lo que sea, yo estaría encantada de cuidarla. – La señora Anderson propuso.

– Muchas gracias. Hablaré con él, te lo prometo.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó, los tres cenaron juntos. Después llevaron a Valerie a la cama y los dos adultos se quedaron viendo la televisión y Sam le contó la conversación con su madre.

– Creo que es buena idea, necesitamos un tiempo a solas y mi madre tiene razón, tus padres querrán tener a la niña en casa unos días. Mañana hablo con mis jefes a ver si me dejan unos días libres y cuando lo sepamos, buscamos un buen destino. ¿Te parece? – El moreno se acercó a su novio.

– Claro que me parece... Pero no tenemos que esperar al viaje para intentar darle un hermanito a Valerie, ¿verdad? – El rubio se acercó para besarlo.

– Tienes toda la razón... Vamos. – El ojimiel se levantó y estiró el brazo para que su pareja le agarrara la mano para guiarlo hasta el dormitorio. Una vez allí, los dos dieron rienda suelta a su pasión, intentando volver a sentir amor en cada gesto y cada caricia. Sólo esperaban que todo volviera a su lugar.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: EL VIAJE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25: EL VIAJE**_

– ¿Cuándo llegamos? – Valerie se despertó y preguntó, con sus enormes ojos azules mirando primero a Blaine, que estaba a su derecha, y luego a Sam. Estaban en un avión, era la primera vez que volaban y durante varios minutos la pequeña había estado tan emocionada que no había podido parar. Finalmente, el aburrimiento del vuelo había conseguido que durmieran pero no iba a ser durante mucho tiempo.

– No lo sé, princesa. – El moreno respondió con paciencia. – Pero creo que no puede quedar mucho.

– ¿Está tía Stacy y tío Stevie con los abuelos? – La niña preguntó. La última vez que había ido a visitarlos, los adolescentes estaban en un viaje del instituto.

– Sí, van a estar en casa. Verás cuanta diversión tendréis Stacy y tú. – El rubio prometió, sabiendo que su hija tenía una gran conexión con su tía. Sabiendo que su hermana tenía una beca para la NYU para el siguiente curso, estaba tranquilo porque eso significaba que su hija iba a tener otro modelo femenino cerca. No era que no le gustara la presencia de Santana, Rachel, Brittany o Pam. Simplemente quería alguien más para ella, para cuando tuviera que tratar esos temas de chicas que él sabía que no sería capaz de entender.

Una de las azafatas había escuchado a la niña preguntar cuánto faltaba y había ido a comprobarlo a la cabina. Valerie era tan despierta y risueña que enseguida conquistaba a cualquiera que la viera. Sin embargo, era tan tímida que le costaba relacionarse al principio. Sus papás eran su escudo favorito en esas situaciones. Las azafatas del vuelo se habían ganado su confianza dándole un caramelo.

– Llegaremos en veinte minutos más o menos. – La trabajadora les comentó con una sonrisa.

– ¿Es mucho? – Val dirigió sus grandes ojos azules hacia su papá Blaine para que le aclarara la duda.

– Si cariño, para ti es mucho... ¿Quieres pintar un poco? – El moreno propuso, intentando buscar un entretenimiento para su hija. Ella asintió y Sam, que estaba en la parte del pasillo, se levantó para sacar un papel y las pinturas de su hija. Como siempre, el rubio se puso a ayudar a su hija, que le acababa pidiendo que le dibujara cosas más que pintar ella misma. Después intentaba imitar lo que su padre había dibujado, pero no conseguía que se identificara lo que hacía, todavía era muy pequeña.

Con esa distracción, llegó el momento del aterrizaje. La niña se puso demasiado nerviosa y no podía parar. Les costó mucho tiempo retenerla y debía estar sentada por seguridad. Después, fueron los últimos en salir para evitar empujones del resto de pasajeros que estaban deseando llegar a sus destinos finales lo antes posibles. Blaine fue el que agarró a la pequeña en brazos, haciendo que esta se escondiera por la cantidad de personas desconocidas que había a su alrededor. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente "valiente" como para despedirse de las azafatas, que la miraron con una sonrisa mientras le decían adiós con la mano.

Llegaron al lugar habilitado para la recogida de equipaje pero la pequeña no para quieta, por lo que Sam se quedó esperando por su equipaje mientras Blaine la cuidaba. Acababan de llegar a Kentucky para dejar a Valerie con sus abuelos mientras ellos viajaban para pasar unos días en Miami. Pasarían la noche en la casa de los Evans para tomar otro vuelo al día siguiente. Cuando regresaran, harían escala para recoger a su hija. Eran muchas horas en aeropuertos y aviones, pero esperaban que mereciera la pena. Necesitaban esos días lejos de los problemas y las responsabilidades. No habían estado así desde antes de empezar su relación debido al embarazo y a tener que encargarse de su hija. Por eso era algo que esperaban y deseaban mucho. Además, esperaban encargarle el hermanito a la pequeña en ese viaje.

Cuando Sam consiguió todas las maletas, los tres salieron de la sala para encontrarse en el lugar donde los familiares y amigos esperaban a los pasajeros que aterrizaban.

– Allí está mi padre. – El rubio señaló hacia un lugar y Blaine vio a su "suegro" esperándolos.

– ¡Abuelo! – Valerie gritó cuando lo vio y el moreno apenas pudo mantenerla en brazos. La niña corrió hacia el señor Evans, que la acogió en sus brazos en cuanto llegó, llenando su cara de besos. Los padres de la pequeña observaban la escena encantados.

– ¡Cuánto has crecido, Calabacita! Estás preciosa. ¿Y ese dibujo? – El mayor miró el papel que sostenía la menor.

– Papá y yo. – La niña susurró y Dwight pronto reconoció los trazos de su hijo y su nieta en él.

– Es precioso.

Después de eso, el señor Evans saludó a la pareja antes de dirigirse al coche para llevarlos a casa. Ese sería un día muy familiar y sabían que les esperaban horas de besos, abrazos y atenciones.

* * *

Blaine y Sam llegaron a la habitación de hotel que habían reservado en Miami. Querían disfrutar del sol, el calor y la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, había una cosa que querían aun más, volver a sentirse amados. El rubio se acercó a su pareja con decisión y lo besó con fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera hasta que su espalda tocó la puerta. Sus lenguas se movían juntas de manera frenética mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo ajeno como si fuera la primera vez.

– Deberíamos bajar la intensidad. – El moreno susurró casi sin aliento. – No quiero que sea sólo sexo otra vez.

– Tienes razón... Por eso he traído algo... – El ojiverde se separó de su pareja y buscó en una de las maletas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

– ¿Aceite de masaje? – El actor lo miró intrigado.

– ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez? Esa noche te di un masaje pero no fue como me habría gustado porque estabas embarazado. Había pensado que tal vez hoy... – El dibujante propuso y el otro sonrió antes de besarlo.

Los dos se desnudaron muy lentamente, llenándose de besos y caricias a cada oportunidad que tenían. Cuando toda su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, los dos se tumbaron en la cama, con el ojiverde sobre el otro y sus bocas pegadas.

– Date la vuelta. – Evans susurró al oído del otro y Anderson obedeció, deseoso de saber como iba a ser el masaje.

Sam puso algo del aceite de masaje en sus manos y comenzó a acariciar con firmeza la espalda y hombros de su amado. Blaine se dejó mimar, relajándose por ese toque. Era algo que necesitaba, aunque pensaba devolvérselo al rubio esos días, mientras estuvieran en Miami.

Las manos bajaron por la espalda hasta llegar al redondeado trasero para masajearlo con firmeza. Poco a poco, sus manos, con esos movimientos, separaron las nalgas para facilitar que su boca llegara a la entrada del otro. Su lengua se introdujo en el otro, preparándolo para lo que vendría después mientras sus manos pasaban a moverse por la parte interna de los muslos.

El moreno estaba realmente sorprendido. Por lo que habían hablado días antes, iban a intentar que el rubio se quedara embarazado, por lo que no había sido el pasivo desde entonces. Sin embargo, no se iba a quejar, necesitaban olvidarse de su "tarea" para centrarse en sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar era una buena opción para conseguirlo.

El ojiverde suspiró cuando notó que su pareja lo penetraba con suavidad, hasta que estuvo completamente sobre él. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, al igual que sus almas. Un suave beso en la nuca del actor precedió a los movimientos de sus caderas, muy suaves y lentos, buscando hacer de ese momento algo eterno.

Sus cuerpos no soportaron ese ritmo por mucho tiempo, por lo que el dibujante empezó a acelerar muy pronto. Los dos gemían mientras su sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, los movimientos provocaban que el cabecero de la cama golpeara contra la pared y sus manos estaban entrelazadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Anderson.

El orgasmo llegó para ambos a la vez, de una manera tan mágica que parecía la primera vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se habían sentido así y esperaban que no fuera la última. Se movieron para tumbarse de lado en la cama, mirándose a os ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel a la que llegaban.

– Pensaba que querías quedarte embarazado. – Blaine susurró.

– Sí, pero... Bueno, me he dejado llevar... – Sam se sonrojó, algo avergonzado.

– Está bien, yo lo he disfrutado mucho... Y tenemos mucho tiempo para cambiar de roles... Y de posturas. – El moreno besó a su pareja con lo que pretendió ser suavidad, pero pronto se dejaron llevar y acabaron excitándose, preparándose para una segunda ronda.


	26. CAPÍTULO 26: LA VIDA CONTINUA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 26: LA VIDA CONTINUA**_

Sam volvía a casa ese sábado después de salir a correr un poco. Blaine estaba en el salón solo, cosa que le extraño, aunque dedujo que su pequeña terremoto había acabado agotada y estaría durmiendo. Hacía un mes que habían vuelto del "Viaje de Reconexión" como ellos lo habían llamado y las cosas estaban muy bien. Durante ese mes habían estado teniendo sexo todos los días pero se dejaban llevar y, aunque el objetivo era que el rubio quedara embarazado, un par de veces habían acabado cambiando papeles, por lo que había aprovechado su salida para comprar dos test de embarazo, uno para él y otro para su amado.

El moreno le sonrió nada más verlo y sintió como si su mundo se iluminara de nuevo, esa era la sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a él, por lo que el ojiverde supo que no podía ser más feliz.

– ¿Qué llevas en la bolsa? – El actor preguntó intrigado.

– Dos test de embarazo... Creo que deberíamos hacérnoslos... Quiero saber cuanto antes si vamos a ser padres. – El dibujante comentó.

– Está bien, vamos... – El ojimiel extendió su mano para tomar la de su pareja pero este negó.

– He pensado que podrías ir tu primero. Sabes que hay que esperar hasta que da el resultado y durante esa espera, iré yo. Así, cuando salga del baño, podremos mirar el resultado de una de las pruebas y luego el de la otra. – Evans propuso con algo de timidez.

– ¡Es la mejor idea del universo! ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy inteligente? – Anderson se acercó y lo besó con dulzura. – Ahora vuelvo.

La pareja siguió las instrucciones que Sam había dictado para ellos y, cuando éste salió del baño, se apresuró a sentarse junto a su amado.

– ¿Se ve el resultado? – Preguntó ansioso.

– Todavía no, falta medio minuto. – Blaine le enseñó el móvil, que llevaba la cuenta atrás de los segundos que faltaban.

– Yo también llevo la cuenta así. – El rubio le enseñó su teléfono, donde también había una cuenta regresiva, pero a la que le faltaban varios minutos más.

Después de casi medio minuto, el moreno susurró un "ya" cuando el aparato marcó 0:00 y cogió el test que él había usado. Miró las instrucciones para asegurarse de que había interpretado bien los símbolos.

– Negativo. – El ojimiel suspiró triste. Le habría hecho mucha ilusión estar embarazado. El dibujante intentó ocultar su decepción, pero aun les quedaba algo de esperanza. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que el otro test estuvo listo.

– Negativo. – Evans no pudo ocultar su frustración y lanzó el test sobre la mesa con desgana. El actor lo recogió y se fue a la cocina para tirarlos. Pasara lo que pasase, no querían que Valerie los viera para no tener que darle explicaciones. No querían decirle que estaban buscando tener otro hijo porque ella probablemente preguntaría todos los días si lo habían conseguido y no estaban listos para esa presión. Ya tenía demasiada sin que terceras personas estuvieran en la ecuación.

– Papi... – La niña salió de su habitación arrastrando su muñeca, la misma que su padre le había comprado cuando supo que era chica. Se frotaba los ojos porque todavía estaba dormida.

– ¡Hola princesa! – Sam hizo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad. La cogió en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso. Al menos, tenía a su pequeña.

– "Paque". – La menor pidió y el rubio la miró con una sonrisa.

– Vamos a ver que opina papá. – El ojiverde se dirigió a la cocina, donde había ido su pareja, pero éste salió de allí antes de que llegaran a la puerta. – Valerie quiere decirte algo.

– Dime princesa. – Blaine sonrió hacia su hija.

– "Paque".

– ¿Quieres ir al parque? – El moreno preguntó encantado.

– ¡Sí! – La pequeña se movió, aun en los brazos de Evans.

– ¿Os parece si hago unos sándwiches y algunas cosas para que hagamos un picnic? Hace un día fantástico y podríamos aprovechar.

– ¡Si! – Tanto el rubio como la pequeña gritaron felices.

– Mientras, vamos a vestirte, princesa. – Sam se fue a la habitación dejando a Anderson para que preparara la comida para su día de picnic.

* * *

Un año pasó desde que Blaine y Sam habían pasado el maravilloso fin de semana en Miami y todavía no habían conseguido quedarse embarazados. Durante esos meses, el principal candidato a tener el bebé había sido el rubio, aunque algunas veces se habían dejado llevar y habían acabado cambiando roles de manera que el moreno también podría haber acabado en estado. Sin embargo, Dios, el destino, la Diosa Fortuna o lo que fuera lo que regía el mundo, no deseaba concederles ese destino.

El ojiverde estaba convencido que era su culpa, pero no podía decir nada porque no se sentía con valor para decírselo a su pareja. Sin embargo, sabía que debía ser sincero, que la mentira no era algo bueno en una relación. Por eso se armó de valor y cuando terminó de acostar a Valerie. Los horarios del moreno le permitían pasar gran parte de la mañana con su hija pero después debía ir al teatro y no solía llegar hasta que ella ya estaba dormida. El ojimiel estaba deseando cambiar de productora para poder salir antes y poder acostarla los dos y contarle los cuentos como siempre y pasar más tiempo con su pareja, pero de momento tenía que quedarse en esa obra.

– Hola amor... ¿Val está durmiendo? – El actor preguntó nada más llegar a casa. El otro se levantó de inmediato para acercarse a él.

– Hola amor... Val está dormida desde hace un rato... ¿Qué tal tu día? – El dibujante preguntó justo antes de darle un beso apasionado.

– Ahora muy bien. – Anderson sonrió, mirando esos ojos que lo tenían enamorado, sin saber qué había hecho para conseguir ser tan feliz.

– ¿Y antes? – Evans también sonrió, pero su sonrisa era más presuntuosa porque sabía que el otro se refería a que estaba bien desde que había llegado a casa a su lado.

– Un asco. Hoy el teatro ha sido un caos y no hemos tenido muchos espectadores. Llevamos dos semanas sin llenar y empieza a notarse en el ambiente... No sé cuanto vamos a aguantar con esta situación... ¿Tú que tal en el trabajo? – Blaine agarró la mano de su novio y lo arrastró al sofá para acomodarse abrazado a él.

– Muy bien... Hemos firmado para hacer otra temporada, así que tendré serie para mucho tiempo. – Sam informó, dándole un beso a su novio en la frente.

– Me alegro mucho, sé que te encanta lo que haces y que puedas hacerlo un año más es una gran noticia. – El moreno estaba realmente feliz por el éxito de su pareja.

– Esta tarde he comprado un test de embarazo. – El rubio informó después de un rato y el otro se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué esperas? ¡Ve al baño! – El actor lo animó.

– Lo he hecho esta tarde. Ha dado negativo. – El dibujante aclaró, totalmente serio.

– No pasa nada, mi amor... – Anderson lo besó. – Lo seguiremos intentando...

– ¡No! – Evans lo interrumpió y se levantó para apartarse de él. – Te amo, de verdad, pero ya no comparto tu entusiasmo. Está claro que tú puedes tener hijos por lo que el problema es mío y no me digas de ir al médico. – Se apresuró a decir, levantando la mano para que no intentara interrumpirlo, cosa que ya había visto que el otro quería hacer. – Tanto si es así como si no, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Quiero que dejemos de intentar ser padres de nuevo. No te digo que volvamos a usar protección pero estoy cansado de test de embarazo, de intentar hacer siempre lo mismo... ¡Olvidémonos de todo! Dejemos de ser dos personas buscando ser padres. Cuando estemos en el dormitorio seremos sólo dos amantes. Tengo una hija maravillosa y un novio fantástico, no necesito nada más.

Blaine sonrió antes de levantarse y besar a su pareja para sellar su acuerdo. Esa noche se olvidó de la cena, el hambre de su amado era mucho mayor que el que tenía su estómago. Por eso se dirigieron a la habitación, con Sam caminando de espaldas, dirigido por su pareja, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama y se dejó caer. Sabía que podía dejar a su amado hacer con él lo que quisiera, porque seguro que lo iba a disfrutar.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27: ERES MI TODO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 27: ERES MI TODO**_

Sam había tomado una decisión. Hacía seis meses que Blaine y él no comprobaban si habían conseguido quedarse embarazados. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no iban a tener más hijos, pero al menos tenían a Valerie. Sin embargo, sentía que había llegado el momento de que dieran un paso en su relación y sólo se le ocurría una manera. La verdad era que pensar en casarse con el amor de su vida era algo que hacía que su corazón se acelerara de felicidad. Por eso, en el bolsillo de su pantalón había una cajita de terciopelo azul.

La familia había decidido ir a una pista de hielo para patinar. La niña tenía tres años y era la primera vez que iba a un sitio así. El rubio pensaba que era la mejor oportunidad para hacer la petición, algo romántico e implicando a su pequeña. Aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con ella sobre eso...

 _Flashback_

 _Sam apagó el televisor cuando acabó la película de La Sirenita y su hija se volvió hacia él. En ese momento, tuvo la gran idea de involucrar a Valerie en su petición de matrimonio. Estaba convencido de que diría que sí, hacían vida de casados al final, por eso no veía problema en involucrar a la pequeña._

– _Val, princesa... ¿Sabes lo que es un secreto? – El rubio preguntó y la niña asintió exageradamente mientras se sentaba en la pierna del mayor. – Te voy a contar uno pero no se lo tienes que contar a nadie, ni siquiera al papá. ¿De acuerdo?_

– _Sí. – Los ojos azules de la menor estaban muy abiertos y miraba a su padre atentamente para no perderse detalle._

– _Sabes que a veces los papás no están casados porque hay veces en los que los bebés llegan antes de que puedan casarse, ¿verdad? – Evans explicó, aunque esa conversación ya la habían tenido "gracias" a una niña que iba a su clase y que había repetido algo que había escuchado hablar a sus padres, claramente homófobos y que no entendían que Sam fuera a las reuniones de padres._

– _Sí._

– _He pensado que ya es el momento de que el papá y yo nos casemos pero, para eso, primero hay que pedírselo. Y en eso necesito tu ayuda, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie. Será nuestro secreto... ¿Me lo prometes? – La niña volvió a asentir. – ¿Te parece si vamos a comprarle el anillo que le vamos a regalar para que diga que sí? – Val asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, le encantaba la idea de ir a comprar una joya._

 _Flashback_

Después de esa conversación, habían ido a una joyería y habían encontrado el anillo perfecto y habían puesto la inscripción perfecta.

 _Blam 4Ever_

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a su amado atarle los cordones a su hija. Eran una familia perfecta y pronto lo serían legalmente.

– ¿Vamos? – Blaine preguntó cuando terminó de preparar a su hija.

– ¡Sí! – La niña saltó pero como llevaba puestos los patines se tambaleó al intentar apoyar los pies. El moreno fue más rápido porque sospechaba lo que pasaría y la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.

– Tienes que tener más cuidado, ¿recuerdas? Deja que papi y yo ye ayudemos. – El ojimiel agarró una de las manos de la niña y el rubio se apresuró a agarrar la otra para mantener a la niña de pie. Así entraron a la pista de patinaje y se unieron a las personas que ya se encontraban ahí.

Iban dando vueltas muy despacio y pendientes de Valerie, que se esforzaba por mover los pies pero que realmente era arrastrada por sus padres. Sam estaba muy feliz al ver a las dos personas que más amaba sonreír y divertirse de esa manera y entonces lo supo. Ese era el momento, ese era el lugar.

El rubio se adelantó un poco para ponerse justo delante de Blaine y la niña, que pararon y lo miraron extrañados. No lo dudó, era el mejor momento, por lo que se puso de rodillas. El moreno contuvo la respiración, sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y no pudo contener la sonrisa. El ojiverde le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña, que enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Blaine... Tuve la suerte de conocerte gracias a una competición de coros. Estabas sobre el escenario acaparando toda la atención de los Warblers pero entonces era inmune a tus encantos... Luego, coincidimos en el McKinley pero no empezamos con buen pie... ¿Recuerdas? Nos peleamos porque no querías ponerte sexy, algo que todavía no entiendo, eres muy sexy... – La pareja rió ante el recuerdo, lejano, de los dos empujándose en la sala del coro. – Un día, Brittany me eligió para que fuera tu vicepresidente y desde entonces somos inseparables. Primero como los mejores amigos, con una amistad que poco entendían, pero que para nosotros era perfecta. Nos apoyamos el uno al otro en los éxitos, pero sobretodo, en los fracasos. Me ayudaste a encontrar mi camino y gracias a ti tengo el mejor trabajo y hago lo que me encanta. Gracias a ti he cumplido tantos sueños... Pero todavía hay uno que me queda por cumplir pero que espero que aceptes hacerlo realidad... Mi amado Blaine... ¿Me harías el enorme honor de casarte conmigo?

Para cuando Sam formuló la pregunta, las lágrimas bajaban por la mejilla del moreno y su sonrisa parecía que no cabía en esa cara y amenazaba con inundar el lugar. Valerie frunció el ceño porque nunca había visto a su padre llorar pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su padre encontró su voz para poder hablar.

– Sí, claro que sí.

Escucharon aplausos mientras el rubio ponía el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, se levantaba y besaba a su prometido... _Prometido_. Esa palabra sonaba como música para sus oídos. La niña, al ser consciente de la atención que todos tenían en ellos, se escondió entre las piernas de sus padres, que cuando terminaron de besarse, miraron a su alrededor algo intimidados. Todos los allí presentes habían escuchado la proposición y estaban encantados de que tuviera final feliz. Evans cogió a su hija y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo. Iban a dar el último paso para ser una familia.

* * *

Después de un día agotador, Valerie se quedó dormida en los brazos de su papá Sam nada más cenar en un restaurante que tenía una zona de juegos para niños. Sus padres decidieron meterla en la cama nada más llegar a casa y por fin se quedaron a solas. Tenían que hablar de lo que querían para su boda, aunque sólo hubieran pasado unas horas desde que se habían comprometido.

Se sentaron en el salón y comenzaron a besarse mucho más apasionadamente de lo que lo habían hecho en la pista de patinaje. Estaban a solas y eso lo iban a aprovechar sin censura. No sabían si deseaban más sentir el cuerpo del otro o planear la boda.

– Deberíamos bajar la intensidad, Val podría venir en cualquier momento. – Blaine susurró, aunque querría seguir besando a su amado.

– ¿Y si hablamos un poco de la boda y luego trasladamos nuestra "reunión" al dormitorio? – El rubio propuso mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sillón para tener esa conversación.

– Una gran idea... ¿Cómo te has imaginado nuestra boda? – El moreno quiso saber.

– No me importa mucho... La verdad es que me gustaría algo sencillo... Aunque si prefieres otra cosa yo... – El dibujante comentó algo tímido pero fue interrumpido.

– Sencilla está bien, realmente sólo necesito una cosa ese día. – El ojimiel confesó.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – Evans preguntó, dispuesto a concederle cualquier capricho a su prometido.

– Necesito que tú estés junto a mí en el altar y digas "si, quiero". – El actor miró a su amado, que sonrió ampliamente.

– Cuenta con ello.

Volvieron a besarse y lo hicieron con tal intensidad que acabaron casi sin aire enseguida. Cuando se separaron, Anderson se levantó y tendió su mano al otro para dirigirlo hasta el dormitorio. Si lo pensaba bien, había mucho tiempo para pensar y planear la boda pero muy poco para celebrar adecuadamente su compromiso.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28: EL DÍA DE LA BODA (PARTE 1)

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 28: EL DÍA DE LA BODA (PARTE 1)**_

Blaine se despertó solo en su cama. Sam no estaba junto a él porque era la mañana de su boda. Habían sido cinco meses muy ocupados con los preparativos pero por fin había llegado el gran día. No habían querido estar comprometidos mucho tiempo porque tampoco querían una boda realmente grande. Sólo familia y amigos más cercanos los acompañarían en ese gran día.

Valerie no lo molestaría porque estaba siendo cuidada por Stacy, que adoraba a su sobrina y aprovechaba cada momento que tenía con ella, sobretodo desde que estaba estudiando en Nueva York. Se veían habitualmente y hacían "cosas de chicas". No hacía mucho, la rubia había pintado las uñas de la niña de color rosa, algo que a ella le encantó. Para los padres era bueno saber que su hija tendría una mujer con la que compartir esos aspectos que no podía compartir con ellos.

El moreno sintió unas nauseas y corrió hacia el baño, donde vomitó. No era la primera vez que le había pasado esa semana y empezaba a preguntarse si... Volvió a su habitación para vestirse y fue a la farmacia. Sabía donde había una, habían ido muchas veces para comprar cosas para Valerie o test de embarazo. Eso último era lo que estaba buscando en ese momento.

Fue corriendo a su casa y realizó todos los pasos para saber si estaba embarazado o no, quería saberlo cuanto antes porque si estaba esperando un hijo no podía beber en su boda. Para su felicidad, el test dio positivo, por lo que corrió para llamar al médico que le había atendido durante su anterior embarazo, quería concertar una cita tan pronto volviera de la luna de miel y hacerle unas preguntas al doctor por si tenía que tomar algunas precauciones durante el vuelo.

Sin embargo, la persona que respondió al teléfono le comunicó que una persona que tenía revisión esa mañana había tenido un parto prematuro, por lo que tenía un hueco si quería ser atendido esa misma mañana. Como la boda era por la tarde, Anderson accedió totalmente feliz.

No iba a avisar a Sam porque no podía verlo en todo el día (querían mantener alguna tradición) y porque como le había explicado la recepcionista del médico, podría ser un falso positivo, algo que lo decepcionaría. Por eso pensó que lo mejor sería saberlo seguro antes de comunicárselo al que dentro de unas horas sería su marido.

Se presentó solo en la consulta y, después de varios minutos, el doctor Smith le confirmó que estaba embarazado. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras su mano se posaba en su vientre.

– Creo que esas lágrimas son muy diferentes a las que derramaste durante tu primer embarazo... ¿Me equivoco? – El médico le acercó un pañuelo de papel para que se secara las lágrimas.

– Llevamos tres años intentándolo... Bueno, hace un año "dejamos de intentarlo". – Anderson hizo el gesto de comillas.

– Bueno, pronto tendréis el hermanito de... ¿Cómo se llamaba tu hija? Lo siento, no lo recuerdo. – El doctor se disculpó.

– Es comprensible, tienes muchos pacientes. Se llama Valerie. – Blaine sonrió como siempre que hablaba de su hija.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? – El médico preguntó.

– Va a cumplir cuatro años en pocos días.

– Mi secretaria me ha dicho que te ha programado la visita hoy porque te vas de viaje y querías saber si tengo algún consejo.

– Me caso hoy y me voy de luna de miel... ¡Lo sé! Nada de alcohol... Créeme que es lo que menos me preocupa... – Anderson comentó.

– Enhorabuena, espero que seáis muy felices...

Después de eso Smith le dio varias indicaciones para la boda y el viaje para que no tuviera ningún problema. Por suerte, el destino no suponía ningún riesgo adicional.

* * *

Blaine ya estaba preparado para la ceremonia y sólo le quedaba esperar a que comenzara. Junto a él estaban cuatro de las damas de honor (Brittany, Rachel, Tina y Stacy), Valerie, Cooper y Pam. Sin embargo, Santana, la tercera dama de honor, entró en la sala.

– Mirad lo que he conseguido... – La recién llegada cantó mientras mostraba dos botellas de champán y varias copas. El ojimiel se asustó porque sabía lo que iba a pasar.

– Vamos a brindar por los novios. – Pierce aplaudió al ver a su prometida (Blaine y Sam se les habían adelantado en la boda aunque ellas llevaban más tiempo comprometidas).

– Yo no voy a beber. – El menor de los Anderson anunció.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Es para celebrar tu boda! – La latina insistió.

– Santana, no puedo beber. – Blaine no quería confesar lo que pasaba porque el que pronto sería su marido debía ser el primero en enterarse.

– ¡Cómo no vas a poder beber! Eso es una tontería... – Lopez protestó sin prestar mucha atención.

– ¡No! No puede ser... – Stacy se acercó y con sus manos tocó el vientre de su cuñado. – ¿Estás...?

– Sí. – El joven no necesitaba que formulara la pregunta, toda la familia Evans y la familia Anderson sabían que llevaban mucho tiempo intentando tener otro hijo. No quería mentir, por mucho que deseara que Sam fuera el primero en saberlo.

– ¡Sam no me ha dicho nada! – La rubia protestó. Aunque estaba casi llorando de la emoción mientras abrazaba al otro.

– No lo sabe todavía, me he enterado hoy. – El ojimiel explicó y recibió las felicitaciones de todos los demás.

* * *

Sam estaba en el altar esperando a su amado, junto a los dos padrinos, Cooper y Stevie. Estaba muy nervioso, deseando ver como su prometido caminaba hacia él para que la ceremonia comenzara. Estaba ansioso y deseaba tener un anillo en su dedo que indicara que ya había encontrado a su alma gemela.

Las primeras en entrar fueron Brittany y Santana, con sus hermosos vestidos azul cielo. Tras ellas, Tina y Rachel, con vestidos iguales a los que llevaban la pareja. El color de sus vestidos (y la corbata de Evans y la pajarita de Blaine) habían sido elegidos para Valerie. Querían que el vestido de la niña realzara esos hermosos ojos azules que tenía.

La pequeña también caminó por el pasillo con una versión algo más infantil del vestido de las damas de honor, poniendo pétalos de flores blancas en el camino. Todos sonrieron por su dulzura y lo preciosa que estaba, con un gran lazo controlando sus rizos alocados. Stacy caminaba junto a ella, sonriendo porque sabía que ese día era el más importante para su hermano por su boda y por la noticia que iba a recibir.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando lo vio, tan elegante con su traje y tan hermoso que parecía irreal. Esa sonrisa era capaz de iluminar toda la sala y el resto de personas desaparecieron para el rubio. Sólo podía ver esos ojos color miel que tanto amaba. Sonrió porque sabía que lo mejor de su vida estaba por llegar.

Finalmente, Anderson llegó junto a su amado y los dos entrelazaron sus manos con mucha suavidad. Los dos estaban temblando por los nervios y la emoción, pero las sonrisas no abandonaban sus caras. Ese era el momento que habían estado deseando y esperando. El rubio se agachó para besar al otro. No le importaba nada, no quería esperar hasta el final para saber si esos labios seguían sabiendo como siempre o había algo especial en ellos.

Se separaron un poco, aunque sus manos seguían entrelazadas, y se volvieron hacia la persona que oficiaría la ceremonia, sabiendo que había llegado el momento.

– Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar el enlace entre Sam y Blaine. El amor es...


	29. CAPÍTULO 29: EL DÍA DE LA BODA (PARTE 2)

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 29: EL DÍA DE LA BODA (PARTE 2)**_

La ceremonia fue muy hermosa y el momento de la lectura de los votos llegó. El primero en decirlos fue Sam, que estaba muy nervioso pero al mirar a los ojos color avellana de su pareja supo que no tenía nada que temer.

– Blaine... Eres la persona más importante para mí, junto a Valerie. Siempre había soñado con nuestra boda, desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de que te amaba. Nunca pensé que se haría realidad pero, un día, me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos podrían ser correspondidos, que tenía una oportunidad. Esa noche, mientras nos besábamos por primera vez, supe que no sería capaz de dejarte marchar. Por suerte no necesité hacerlo y no lo necesitaré en un futuro. Me encanta la familia que hemos formado, me encanta levantarme cada día a tu lado. Por eso quiero que seas mi esposo, para que este amor sea eterno. Te amo. – Las manos del rubio temblaban y los dos lloraban de felicidad. Sus manos entrelazadas temblaban por la emoción.

– Sam, mi amor. Soy tan feliz a tu lado que nunca me alejaré de ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi compañero. Esa persona que me conoce mejor que nadie y me comprende. Sabes lo que necesito en cada momento y espero que tú sientas lo mismo que yo en ese sentido. – El moreno dijo entre lágrimas y el otro asintió con una sonrisa. – Te amo tanto que no me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Nuestra boda no va a cambiar nuestras vidas porque ya vivimos como una familia, pero es un compromiso para seguir así el resto de nuestra vida. Eres el motivo por el que sonrío cada día. Te amo.

La pareja no era la única emocionada. Las madres de los dos novios y Stacy también secaban las lágrimas de emoción. Todo era tan romántico que contagiaba a todos los invitados.

– ¿Blaine, quieres a Sam como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

– Sí, quiero. – Anderson respondió y puso el anillo en el dedo que correspondía mientras las manos de ambos temblaban.

– ¿Sam, quieres a Blaine como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

– Sí, quiero. – Evans también puso el anillo en el dedo de su amado con una sonrisa.

– Por el poder que me concede el estado de Nueva York, os declaro esposos. Podéis besaros.

El rubio agarró con dulzura las mejillas de su amado y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron con mucha dulzura. Los dos se olvidaron donde estaban, sólo siendo capaces de sentir al otro con todo el amor. Cuando se separaron, comenzaron a recibir las felicitaciones de los demás, aunque la primera fue Valerie, que se acercó en cuanto su abuela la soltó para que sus padres la cogieran en brazos. El ojiverde fue el que la complació, algo que alivio al moreno porque tenía que hablar con la niña primero para asegurarse que no le daba ninguna patada en el vientre. Necesitaba contarle a su marido y a su hija la buena noticia.

Finalmente, todos comenzaron a moverse hacia el lugar donde se hacía la recepción. Blaine agarró la mano de Sam para que esperara. El rubio lo miró confundido pero hizo lo que le pedía. Cuando los tres se quedaron a solas, el moreno tomó aire, no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, sabía que su marido estaría feliz por la noticia.

– Hay algo que tengo que contarte. – El ojimiel informó.

– No te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo, ¿verdad? – El dibujante quiso saber, algo nervioso. Valerie se abrazó a él con fuerza porque se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

– ¡No! Nunca... Es sólo que tienes que saber que esta mañana he ido al médico... – El actor intentó explicar pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Qué tienes? – El ojiverde estaba preocupado.

– No estoy enfermo... Aunque me vas a tener que cuidar un poquito... Estoy embarazado. – Anderson dijo tan feliz que se le escapó una risita.

– ¿Embarazado? ¿Quieres decir que hay un bebé dentro de ti? ¿Vamos a ser padres? ¿De verdad? – Evans todavía no se creía la noticia. Después de tantos años no era posible.

– Me lo han confirmado esta mañana. No te había dicho nada porque mis sospechas no han sido muy fundadas hasta esta mañana y me he hecho un test y he ido a ver al doctor Smith. – Blaine comentó totalmente feliz.

– Este es el mejor día de mi vida. – Sam se acercó y lo besó con dulzura, con nuevas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

– Val, princesa... Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita... ¿Estás contenta? – El moreno preguntó cuando su marido y él dejaron de besarse aunque se mantenían abrazados.

– ¿Dónde está? – La niña preguntó, dirigiendo sus grandes ojos azules hacia el rubio, quién respondió.

– Está en la tripita del papá. – El ojiverde tocó el vientre de su marido. – Ahora tienes que prometerme que vas a tener mucho cuidado para no hacerle daño a tu hermanito.

– ¿Por qué está ahí? – Ella quiso saber. El ilustrador no sabía qué decir y miró a su esposo.

– Porque es muy pequeñito y tiene que crecer antes de poder salir. – El actor explicó y Val asintió como si eso tuviera todo el sentido del mundo.

– ¿Vamos con los demás? Habrá que darle la noticia a todos... – Evans sugirió.

– Algunos ya lo saben, Santana quería que brindáramos y tuve que confesarlo. – Anderson se disculpó.

– No te preocupes, mis padres todavía no lo saben... ¡Antes de ir! – El más alto agarró con dulzura el brazo de su amado y lo soltó cuando tuvo la atención del otro. – La luna de miel...

– Nada de lo que preocuparse. El doctor me ha dicho que podemos ir. Sólo me ha comentado algunos consejos para cuidarme, nada más. – Blaine lo tranquilizó. Sam agarró la mano de su esposo y ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban todos sus invitados para contar la feliz noticia y recibir más felicitaciones.

* * *

La boda ya había acabado y Blaine y Sam entraron a la suite que habían reservado para su noche de bodas. Todos los invitados a la ceremonia habían tenido una grata velada y, además, habían compartido la felicidad de la pareja al enterarse de que pronto tendrían un nuevo miembro en la familia. El rubio había estado muy pendiente de su amado, atento a cada gesto por si estaba incómodo o necesitaba algo. Tantos años deseando que llegara un nuevo bebé y cuando lo habían conseguido no dejaría de cuidar a su esposo.

Ese día había tenido tantas emociones que el moreno estaba agotado. Había sido un día muy largo, con la visita al médico, los preparativos y la boda. Por eso se tumbó en la cama, con la ropa y todo.

– ¿Cansado? – El ojiverde preguntó mientras lo miraba con mucho amor.

– Mucho. – El actor se acarició el vientre y el otro se acercó para poder hacerlo él también.

– Después de tanto tiempo, pensaba que no volveríamos a estar así. – El dibujante desabrochó la camisa para que esas caricias tocaran piel.

– Reconozco que yo tampoco lo creía... Por eso me ha costado tanto creerlo. – El ojimiel sonrió feliz.

– No me has dicho de cuánto estás. – Evans susurró.

– Dos meses. – Anderson cerró los ojos y se dejó cuidar. Sintió unos labios sobre su cuello y gimió.

– ¿Tienes ganas de sexo a pesar de estar cansado? – Sam se incorporó un poco para mirar a su amado.

– Siempre. – Blaine agarró la corbata de su esposo y lo obligó a bajar tirando de ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso de pasión, uno con el que ambos se preparaban para unir sus cuerpos y sus almas de la más hermosa y sincera manera.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30: LO INESPERADO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Siento si hoy se me ha escapado algún detalle en el capítulo. Estoy con gripe y, aunque estoy un poquito mejor, no tengo los cinco sentidos despiertos. Anuncio que no sé si podré actualizar el jueves que viene, de no ser así lo haré el viernes (como muy tarde el sábado). Estas fechas son raras, ya sabéis, comidas familiares y demás... Aun así, por si no nos leemos antes, que paséis un buen día de Navidad, rodeados de vuestros seres queridos, y que Santa sea muy generoso con vosotros. No sé si alguno se esperará esta trama, espero sorprender con ella...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 30: LO INESPERADO**_

Blaine y Sam tuvieron una más que perfecta luna de miel. Sin embargo, todo lo bueno acaba y ellos tenían tuvieron que volver a la rutina. Valerie estaba obsesionada con su próximo hermanito y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a la tripa del moreno, ni siquiera su recién estrenado esposo. Sobretodo porque el actor estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo y empezaba a notarse una curva en su vientre. Los dos adultos se preguntaban qué pasaría cuando tuviera a su hermanito o hermanita con ella.

La pequeña se coló en la habitación de sus padres, que estaban dormidos y se subió a la cama muy despacio. Ella no era consciente de la suerte que habían tenido los mayores. La noche anterior se habían amado como hacían casi siempre y la mayoría de veces acababan durmiendo desnudos, sobretodo con el calor del verano. Sin embargo, sabiendo lo rara que estaba la niña con todo el asunto del hermanito habían decidido ponerse algo para dormir. Blaine llevaba un pijama ligero de verano y Sam una camiseta vieja de baloncesto sobre sus calzoncillos.

El moreno se movió al sentir un nuevo bulto moviéndose cerca de él y agarró a su hija de la cintura para tumbarla entre su marido y él.

– Deja a papá dormir, está cansado. – El ojimiel susurró y la niña asintió.

– Una pesadilla. – La niña también habló bajito para no molestar al otro. En ese momento, Anderson abrió los ojos para ver que los de su hija estaba con los suyos rojos y con lágrimas.

– Puedes dormir con nosotros si quieres. – Blaine limpió la cara de su hija con sus manos.

– No debería. – Sam intervino en la conversación ya que se había despertado. – Puede darte una patada mientras duerme.

– No lo haré. – Valerie hizo un puchero y miró a su padre poniendo esa cara que había aprendido de Anderson y que sabía que era irresistible para el rubio.

– Está bien... Pero acércate más a mí, así no tendrás la tripita de tu papá cerca. – El rubio agarró a su hija y la pegó a su pecho, haciendo que le diera la espalda al moreno.

Finalmente los tres se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y felices.

* * *

Valerie agitó a Blaine para despertarlo y éste abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que Sam no estaba con ellos en la cama, por lo que dedujo que su esposo estaba en el baño o en la cocina.

– Papi enfermito. – La pequeña susurró y el moreno sintió como si lo hubieran despertado con una ducha de agua fría. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, donde encontró a su marido agachado frente al retrete, vomitando.

El actor suspiró, no era la primera vez esa semana, además de que había detectado otros síntomas en su marido. Si no fuera porque los reconocía perfectamente, estaría preocupado.

– Sam, amor... ¿Y si llamamos a Rachel para que cuide de Valerie mientras vamos al médico? – El moreno propuso.

– No es necesario. – El rubio se levantó y tiró de la cadena para después lavarse la cara y los dientes. Ambos habían tenido esa conversación antes. – Será algo que me ha sentado mal... No es grave, amor. No te preocupes.

El ojimiel recibió gustoso el beso en la mejilla que le dio su marido y, con una sonrisa, cruzó sus brazos.

– Sé que no es nada grave, pero creo que tendrías que hacerte alguna prueba... Si podríamos salir de dudas sobre mis sospechas sin movernos de casa, ¿lo harías? – El actor quiso saber.

– Sí, pero... ¿Qué sospechas? – El dibujante lo miró con la ceja alzada.

– Espérame aquí, tengo que salir.

Anderson lo besó en la mejilla antes de girarse y volver a su habitación para vestirse.

* * *

Sam vio a Blaine entrar en casa con una bolsa de la farmacia. Lo miró intrigado, pero sólo pudo sacarle una sonrisa antes de que se acercara y lo besara en los labios con tanto amor que arrancó un suspiro del rubio.

– ¿Por qué tanto misterio? – El ojiverde no pudo evitar preguntar, la intriga lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

– Sé que te va a sonar raro pero... Antes de nuestra luna de miel cuando intimábamos no usábamos protección y siempre hemos sido versátiles. Por eso creo que... Tal vez... – El moreno se sonrojó mientras sacaba un test de embarazo. El dibujante se quedó sin palabras. Entendía lo que su marido estaba diciendo pero le costaba creerlo. ¿Habían estado años intentando tener un hijo y, cuando lo conseguían, lo hacían por partida doble? Sonaba algo surrealista para él.

– ¿De verdad crees que yo...? – No era que Evans creyera que no podía quedarse embarazado, era que parecía que el destino estaba jugando con ellos... Otra vez, al igual que cuando no encontraba el momento de decirle al que en ese momento era su esposo lo que sentía y luego descubrió que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos desde hacía años.

– Haz el test y saldremos de dudas.

* * *

Sam miraba el test de embarazo sin poder creérselo. Notaba las manos de su esposo acariciándole la espalda pero apenas lo tranquilizaban. Positivo. Marcaba positivo. Estaba aterrado, no por el hecho de estar embarazado, más bien porque los dos lo estaban. Él se había imaginado cuidando y consintiendo a su marido durante esos meses para que su hijo o hija naciera sano. Sin embargo, ahora ambos tenían que cuidarse. Parecía una broma.

– Llamaré al doctor Smith para que pueda confirmarnos el positivo. – Blaine intentó tranquilizarlo.

– Blaine... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con dos bebés? – El rubio preguntó.

– ¿Qué habríamos hecho si yo hubiera estado embarazado de gemelos? Luchar, Sam. Vamos a tener dos bebés y va a ser un caos pero estamos juntos y eso es lo que realmente importa. Siempre dijimos que queríamos tres hijos y los vamos a tener. Todo saldrá bien. – El moreno besó la frente de su esposo y se levantó para pedir una cita en la consulta del médico que llevaba su embarazo.

* * *

El doctor Smith entró en su consulta y se sorprendió al ver a la pareja esperándolo. Hacía una semana que Blaine había tenido su revisión y no habían podido descubrir el sexo del bebé, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que estuvieran ahí.

– ¿Va todo bien? ¿Tienes algún problema con el embarazo? – El médico preguntó extrañado.

– Todo va bien, no estamos aquí por mí... Creemos que Sam también está embarazado y veníamos a confirmarlo. – El moreno explicó con una sonrisa tímida.

– Vale, avisaré a una enfermera para que realice las pruebas. Volveré en cuanto estén los resultados.

* * *

El doctor Smith volvió a entrar a su consulta para encontrarse con Sam y Blaine. Ya tenía los resultados y sólo quedaba darle la noticia a la feliz pareja.

– Los resultados son positivos. Señor Evans-Anderson, está embarazado. Sé que puede asustar la situación pero estoy convencido de que todo saldrá bien. Parece que hay dos meses de diferencia entre ambos embarazos y eso puede ser algo complicado pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Confío en que os ayudaréis y apoyaréis en todo.

El rubio miró a su esposo, que le sonrió. El moreno sabía que el otro sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que les estaba pasando. Parecía una broma del destino, porque después de tres años sin conseguirlo, cuando se habían dado por vencidos y pensaban que no lo conseguirían, los dos se quedaban embarazados y tendrían dos bebés en sus vidas en siete meses. Y eso era una gran sorpresa.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31: REPOSO ABSOLUTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que paséis un gran día con vuestros seres queridos.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 31: REPOSO ABSOLUTO**_

– No lo entiendo. – Los enormes ojos azules de Valerie se fijaron en Sam, que la miraba sonriente después de haberle explicado que él también estaba embarazado.

– Lo que papi quiere decir es que él también tiene un bebé en la tripita. Primero llegará el hermanito o hermanita que está en la mía y luego el que está en la de él. Tú vas a ser la hermana mayor y tendrás que ser una niña muy buena, ¿de acuerdo? – Blaine sonrió hacia su hija y sintió la mano de su esposo sobre la suya, acariciándola con suavidad para agradecértelo.

– Vale. – La niña se encogió de hombros porque era muy pequeña para entender lo que sucedería en el futuro. Decidió que la muñeca que minutos antes había dejado en el suelo era más importante que esa conversación y se bajó del regazo de su papá para jugar.

– ¿Estás bien? – El moreno le preguntó a su marido antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

– Sí... – El rubio suspiró.

– Es normal que estés asustado, yo también lo estuve la primera vez. Pero me tienes a mí para todo lo que necesites. – El ojimiel acarició la mejilla de su esposo con una mano mientras la otra se posicionaba en su vientre.

– Tú me tuviste a mí todo el tiempo. – El dibujante frunció el ceño porque pensaba que el otro no valoraba lo que había hecho por él.

– La diferencia es que yo sí sé por lo que estás pasando. Lo entiendo de una manera que tú no lo pudiste entender entonces. No es que no fuera buena tu ayuda, simplemente había cosas que no entendías. – El actor intentó explicar y pronto supo que el otro lo había entendido porque se apoyó en su hombro.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

El doctor había decidido programar las ecografías para ambos a la vez, de manera que pudieran compartir la mayor parte de la experiencia. El primero en someterse a la prueba fue Blaine, que estaba preparado para descubrir el sexo del bebé.

El médico movía el ecógrafo mostrándoles las partes que se iban viendo en la pantalla. Smith sonrió cuando llegó a la parte que más les interesaba a los futuros papás.

– Es un niño. Parece sano y está creciendo de manera normal.

La pareja se miró con una sonrisa y se besaron en los labios con amor. Estaban felices porque todo estuviera saliendo tan perfecto. El doctor le dio a Blaine unos pañuelos de papel para que pudiera limpiarse el gel y así intercambiar la posición con su esposo.

Sam estaba muy nervioso porque era su primera ecografía. No sabía qué esperar de esa prueba y tenía miedo a tantas cosas que pensaba que enloquecería. Sólo la mano de su esposo, que sujetaba fuertemente la suya, era capaz de contener el ataque de pánico que estaba a punto de sufrir.

Sintió un gel frío sobre su vientre y eso no lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. El médico comenzó con la prueba y se puso a mirar fijamente a la pantalla. A diferencia de la ecografía que le había hecho a Anderson, esta vez no sonreía y su rostro reflejaba preocupación. La pareja se asustó porque sabían que algo no iba bien. Conocían muy bien al doctor para saber que había algún problema.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Blaine fue el que expuso sus dudas en voz alta.

– Hay un problema en la placenta... Esto implica un riesgo de aborto, por lo que vas a tener que cuidarte mucho. Te aconsejo que guardes reposo absoluto y que cuides tu alimentación y no hagas esfuerzos. Intenta estar tranquilo, el nerviosismo o los disgustos no son buenos en tu estado. Sé que tenéis una niña pequeña pero vais a tener que buscar ayuda con eso.

* * *

No habían pasado ni 48 horas desde que el doctor Smith ordenó a Sam reposo y el rubio ya estaba cansado de descansar (si es que eso tiene algún sentido). Y ver a Pam, Stacy y Blaine a su alrededor ocupados en limpiar o cuidar de Valerie no ayudaba en nada a su estado de ánimo. Incluso había intentado seguir trabajando desde casa, pero la familia Anderson podía ser muy insistente.

– Papi. – La pequeña se acercó a él porque lo había notado triste. Acabó subiéndose al sillón donde estaba y dándole un beso en la nariz al rubio.

– ¿Qué pasa princesa? – Evans preguntó.

– ¿Por qué estás triste? – La niña hizo un puchero que consiguió que el mayor quisiera comérsela a besos.

– Porque el bebé que tengo en mi tripita está enfermo y tengo que cuidarlo. – Sam explicó. Habían decidido no ocultarle nada a la pequeña, ella también tenía que ayudarlos dejando a su padre tranquilo y tenía que comprender que él no la podría coger en brazos o jugar con ella como antes.

– ¿Vemos La Sirenita? – Valerie propuso porque esa era la película que a ella le gustaba ver cuando estaba enferma o triste y tendía a pensar que tenía el mismo efecto en los demás, por eso, esa era la mejor solución para todos los problemas del universo para ella. Blaine había estado escuchando la conversación y no pudo evitar sonreír. En el fondo, sabía que era la niña la que quería ver esa película ya que era su favorita, pero había "aprendido" a ocultar sus deseos y empezaba a preguntar a los demás si querían verla porque sus papás no siempre le dejaban ponerla.

– Vale. – Evans cedió y miró a su marido esperando que le dejara levantarse pero el moreno negó y fue él quién se acercó para poner la película.

– La consientes demasiado. – Anderson susurró al oído de su esposo cuando la película comenzó y la niña perdió cualquier interés de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

– Es mi pequeña princesa y, pase lo que pase, siempre lo será. – Sam aclaró con una sonrisa.

– Gracias. Sé que ahora que vas a tener tus propios hijos, sería fácil que ella no fuera tan importante... – Blaine se sonrojó y desvió la mirada al exponer uno de sus mayores temores.

– En lo que a mí respecta, esa niña es tan hija mía como el niño que está en tu vientre o el bebé que está en el mío. Tengo tres hijos y Valerie no va a ser menos porque no fuera yo el que te dejó embarazado. – El rubio se mostró firme.

– Y es por eso por lo que te lo agradezco. – El moreno lo besó en los labios con amor.

– Os recomendaría que mantengáis eso para todo los públicos. – Stacy acababa de entrar en el salón con una sonrisa. – Puede que Valerie no entienda mucho de lo que pasa todavía, pero yo ya tengo suficiente con toda la información sobre vuestra vida sexual que vuestros embarazos me han proporcionado.

– Stacy... – Sam protestó, aunque sonreía porque sabía que su hermana bromeaba.

– No importa. Ya he separado la ropa de Valerie en dos grupos. Por un lado los vestidos y cosas que son sólo para niña y por otro bodies, pijamas y cosas que puede usar un niño también. He lavado toda la ropa que va a poder usar y ya está planchada y doblada. Salvo que mi hermano vaya a tener una niña, lo demás seguirá en la caja. – La joven explicó.

– Muchas gracias, Stacy. – Anderson sonrió a su cuñada.

– Es un placer ayudar. Tengo que irme, nos vemos en otro momento. – La chica se despidió.

– Espera Stacy. – Pam la llamó. – Yo también me voy, te llevo en coche. Ya he dejado la cena lista para que la calentéis. Nos vemos mañana.

– Adiós. – Los tres se despidieron de las dos mujeres después de que le dieran un beso a la niña. La familia se quedó a solas, esperando que sus "problemas" se solucionaran pronto.


	32. CAPÍTULO 32: LA PRIMERA PATADITA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Os deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo y que 2016 sea mucho mejor que el año que 2015. Actualizo hoy por si no puedo mañana... La semana que viene volvemos a los jueves...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 32: LA PRIMERA PATADITA**_

Sam seguía de reposo por el embarazo tan complicado que llevaba. Odiaba que todos lo trataran como un inválido pero tenía que ceder porque sabía que todo era por el bebé que estaba en su vientre. Valerie se portaba mejor que nunca, pero estaba obsesionada con proteger a sus hermanitos, por lo que no dejaba que nadie se acercara al rubio o tocara la tripa redondeada de Blaine.

Esa tarde, habían decidido pasarla los tres juntos en casa. Apenas podían llevarla al parque o de paseo pero para eso tenían a Pam, Stacy, Brittany, Santana y Rachel. Ellas eran las que se encargaban de hacer con la niña todas esas cosas que sus padres no podían hacer.

Blaine estaba jugando con la pequeña bajo la atenta mirada de Sam, al que le gustaría correr junto a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

– Val, Sam, venid aquí. – El moreno había parado de correr, se sentó en el suelo y llamó a su familia. Los dos se acercaron con curiosidad y el ojimiel agarró las manos de ambos para que se sentaran junto a él. Después llevó las manos a su vientre y esperó. Unos segundos después, el rubio sintió la primera patada de su pequeño.

– Val, cariño, la has notado. – El ojiverde quiso saber. La menor lo miró como si no supiera lo que estaba diciendo y negó con la cabeza. – Ha dado una patada. ¿Esperamos un poco a ver si vuelve a dar una?

Después de un rato, se extrañaron de que la niña siguiera con su pequeña manita sobre el vientre de su papá, pero estaba tan deseosa de sentirlo que no se movía. Sin previo aviso, el bebé volvió a dar una patada y esa vez Valerie sí lo sintió. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a sus papás que le sonreían cálidamente.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – La menor preguntó y el matrimonio se miró a los ojos.

– El papá y yo hemos estado hablando y habíamos pensado en Kevin... ¿Te gusta? – Evans preguntó y la pequeña asintió con la cabeza. Otra patada del bebé y los tres sonrieron.

– Parece que a él también le gusta. – Blaine comentó abrazando a su familia.

La niña acabó perdiendo interés pero el matrimonio siguió allí sentado. Sam había abrazado a su esposo y no quería dejarlo ir. Comenzaron una sesión de dulces besos y caricias, nada subido de tono porque su hija estaba allí, jugando con una muñeca que había encontrado. A pesar de todo, intentaron tener su momento de felicidad.

* * *

Por sorprendente que les pareciera a todos, Valerie llevaba dos meses intentando sentir a su hermanito. Desde que había conseguido sentir la patada de Kevin, se había propuesto como objetivo sentir al bebé que Sam llevaba dentro de su vientre. Habían intentado explicarle que hasta el quinto mes no notaría nada, pero como ella no quería perderse ese momento, cada vez que estaba en casa con su padre, estaba casi pegada a la tripa de su papá.

Por eso, esa tarde ella tenía una de sus manos sobre el vientre de Evans mientras veía los dibujos en la televisión. Blaine estaba trabajando, a pesar de que empezaba a tener algún problema porque ya se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo y le costaba todo mucho más.

– ¡Ay! – Sam protestó ante lo inesperado del movimiento dentro de su vientre. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era una patada y miró a su hija. – Val, cariño. ¿Lo has notado?

– No. – La pequeña hizo un puchero y apoyó sus dos manos y su cabeza sobre la tripa de su padre para sentir cualquier movimiento. Tardó varios minutos en volver a sentirlo y esa vez la niña sí estaba preparada y lo pudo sentir. – ¿Cómo se llama?

– Mañana voy al médico y espero que me diga si es niño o niña. Cuando lo sepamos, le pondremos nombre. ¿Te parece? – Evans preguntó orgulloso.

– Yo quiero que sea niña para jugar a las muñecas con ella. – La menor dijo convencida.

– Eso no lo podemos saber pero, sea lo que sea, te va a querer mucho porque vas a ser su hermana mayor. – Sam besó a su hija en la cabeza. Como ya había conseguido su objetivo de sentir al bebé, volvió toda su atención a los dibujos que había en la televisión.

* * *

Blaine llegó de trabajar y se encontró a su hija cenando. Sam parecía algo agobiado porque la niña se movía mucho. El moreno sonrió y se quitó el abrigo antes de correr a ayudarlo.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta emoción? – El ojimiel preguntó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

– Una patada del bebé. – La pequeña se movió en su silla, totalmente incapaz de mantenerse en su sitio.

– Una... – Anderson levantó la mirada para ver los verdes ojos de su esposo que brillaban ilusionados.

– Ha sido esta tarde. Siento que no estuvieras aquí. – Evans confesó y recibió gustoso el beso que su esposo le dio.

– Ya lo sentiré. – En el fondo, Blaine estaba triste pero no lo demostraría porque sabía que afectaría al otro.

* * *

Después de acostar a la niña, la pareja se fue a la cama. El embarazo había empezado a afectar a Blaine e intentaba dormir todo lo que podía. Sam lo acompañaba para guardar reposo, por lo que los dos pasaban muchas horas ahí. Hacía mucho que no tenían sexo, no encontraban una posición cómoda para ambos debido a sus redondeados vientres. A veces se masturbaban o tenían sexo oral, pero cada vez menos porque ambos estaban demasiado cansados. Los dos comenzaron a tocar el vientre del otro, buscando sentir al bebé que no llevaban en su interior.

Los dos estaban tumbados de lado, mirándose a los ojos y disfrutando de la tranquilidad y su compañía. El moreno se movió un poco para besar a su esposo, creando un clima de romanticismo y amor casi perfecto. Los dos sonrieron al sentir el movimiento dentro del vientre del ojimiel, Kevin era un niño muy inquieto, tanto que les recordaba a Valerie. Sin embargo, no había ninguna señal del otro bebé, al que pronto podrían ponerle nombre, si dejaba ver si era niño o niña.

Sam ya se había quedado dormido y Blaine casi lo estaba cuando sintió un movimiento en la palma de su mano. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y vio que el rubio también los había abierto sorprendido y los dos sonrieron. Su bebé, ese que tantos problemas parecía darles, por fin había decidido darle una patadita a la mano de su papá para que supiera que estaba ahí.

Los dos se abrazaron y besaron, era un momento muy especial. Además, esa vez sí tenían la privacidad de su habitación, por lo que no podían aspirar a nada más. Después de un rato, todo fue subiendo de tono. Las sensaciones estaban aumentadas por el embarazo y los dos estaban realmente excitados. Acabaron aliviándose mutuamente, dejando que su amor y felicidad hablara por ellos. El futuro les pertenecía a ellos y estaba tan lleno de esperanza e ilusión que a veces les asustaba. Esperaban que nada cambiara lo bueno que tenían, porque estaban tan bien así que sería muy difícil perderlo.


	33. CAPÍTULO 33: EL BEBÉ DE SAM

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 33: EL BEBÉ DE SAM**_

El matrimonio había dejado a Valerie con Pam para acudir al ginecólogo que le haría la ecografía. Los dos estaban algo nerviosos y ansiosos por lo que les diría el especialista. Sabían que sentir los movimientos del bebé era buena señal pero eso no evitaba que hubiera riesgos.

Sam se tumbó en la camilla y abrió su camisa para que pudiera hacerle la ecografía. El doctor Smith miraba tranquilo la pantalla mientras les indicaba que partes del cuerpo del bebé se podían ver. Los dos observaban tranquilos, a la espera de alguna noticia importante.

– Es un niño. – El médico anunció con una sonrisa. – Sigue siendo un embarazo de riesgo, por lo que tendrás que segur cuidándote. Por lo demás, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. ¿Habéis pensado en el nombre?

– Habíamos pensado en Alex. Nos gusta a los dos. – El rubio explicó.

– Supongo que Valerie estará loca con sus hermanitos. – El ginecólogo estaba interesado.

– Ella quería una niña para jugar a las muñecas. Pero supongo que lo que piense ahora no es importante. Todo será diferente cuando vengan los dos niños a casa. – El ojiverde se sentía inseguro.

– Lo más difícil es que los niños llegarán por separado. Primero será Kevin y para cuando ella empiece a acostumbrarse vendrá Alex. Creo que sería mejor para ella si los dos nacieran a la vez. – Blaine estaba preocupado por ese aspecto.

– Creo que el momento más difícil será tu parto. – El doctor miró al moreno. – Va a ser complicado que Sam soporte los nervios propios de ese día y tendrá que estar tranquilo por el bien del bebé.

– No prometo nada. – Evans levantó las manos, consciente de que no sabía si podría estar tranquilo para que no se adelantara su parto.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y las cosas estaban bien en los embarazos. Valerie cada día estaba más hiperactiva. Sobretodo porque sus padres cada vez podían jugar menos con ella debido a sus voluminosos vientres. Pam, Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Stacy intentaban hacer todo lo posible para que ella estuviera entretenida.

Sam y Blaine habían empezado a ver apartamentos más grandes. Mientras Kevin y Alex fueran pequeños, podrían compartir habitación, por lo que sólo necesitaban un lugar con tres habitaciones. No podrían hacer muchas visitas mientras el rubio estuviera en reposo, pero podía acudir el moreno una vez diera a luz, para lo que faltaba un mes.

– ¿Qué te parece éste? – El ojiverde señaló uno.

– Preferiría que tenga una guardería cerca. Imagínate lo complicado que sería llevar a los pequeños en un carro doble y en el metro. Por ahí no hay ninguna. Sin embargo, no está mal. Lo pondremos en la lista de "posibles". – Anderson sonrió y la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Los dos levantaron la mirada a la vez.

– ¡Papá! ¿Qué tal estás? – Blaine se levantó para saludar a su padre.

– Bien hijo. Tengo una sorpresa para ti... Bueno, para los dos. Sé que los dos os sentiréis algo incómodos pero no quiero que os sintáis así. Tu madre y yo vamos a daros dinero para que compréis una casa. – El mayor informó.

– ¿Qué? No, papá. Buscaremos algo de alquiler, estaremos bien. – El actor rechazó la oferta. Evans no quiso intervenir porque sentía que era algo entre su marido y su progenitor.

– Escucha, Blaine. Tu madre y yo hemos estado trabajando toda la vida y tenemos más dinero del que podemos gastar. Hemos decidido dividirlo en tres y vamos a entregarte una parte a ti y otra a Cooper. Queremos que con ese dinero busquéis un buen lugar para vivir con nuestros nietos e, incluso, si queréis, tengáis más. Considéralo un adelanto de la herencia, de todas maneras acabaría siendo tuyo, pero ahora es cuando realmente lo necesitas. – El señor Anderson insistió. El menor se volvió hacia su marido para saber su opinión pero Sam no movió ni un músculo, no era a él a quién le correspondía tomar esa decisión.

– Vale, papá. Aceptamos el dinero pero si en algún momento mamá y tú necesitáis que os lo devuelva... – El ojimiel intentó hablar pero su padre lo interrumpió.

– Si necesitamos que nos devolváis algo del dinero, se lo pediré al hijo que tengo soltero y sin proyecto de familia, no al que está casado y tiene tres hijos.

– No somos pobres, tendremos que ajustarnos un poco porque vienen muchos gastos, pero nada que no podamos sobrellevar. – Blaine insistió.

– Lo sé, los dos tenéis éxito en vuestros trabajos pero queremos que busquéis un sitio grande y amplio para todos. Piensa en ello como un regalo, tu herencia... Sólo acéptalo.

* * *

– ¡Sam! – Blaine llegó de trabajar y colgó su abrigo y su bufanda. Era el octavo mes de embarazo y le quedaban pocos días para que lo dejara para prepararse para el parto.

– Hola, amor. – El rubio se acercó a su esposo y lo besó con dulzura.

– Hola. – El moreno suspiró, había olvidado por qué tenía tanta prisa porque se perdió en el verde de los ojos de su amado y en el beso que le había dado.

– ¿Querías algo? – Evans preguntó, sabiendo que su marido tenía que contarle algo.

– ¡Sí! – El actor salió de su ensimismamiento. – Hablé con una agencia y me han hablado de una casa que podríamos comprar. Está muy cerca de tu trabajo y es tan perfecta que tenemos que ir a verla cuanto antes para que no la compre otra persona. Tiene cinco habitaciones y tres baños, además de ático y garage. Es espaciosa y está en una buena zona. Mis padres vendrán a buscarnos con su coche para llevarnos allí. Prepárate mientras yo visto a Valerie... ¿Dónde está?

– Durmiendo, hoy Stacy se la ha llevado y no sé que han hecho pero ha venido agotada. – El más alto explicó.

– Bueno, supongo que mi madre podría quedarse con ella mientras mi padre nos lleva. – Anderson susurró.

– Me parece una idea genial. ¿Me ayudas a vestirme? – El dibujante guiñó un ojo a su esposo que se apresuró a seguirlo.

* * *

Blaine y Sam se habían quedado a solas en el salón de la casa que estaban viendo. Era más que perfecta y entraba dentro del presupuesto. Había que amueblarla, pintar las paredes y alguna pequeña cosa más. Por lo demás, parecía hecha para ellos. Tenía un pequeño jardín trasero y el barrio era tranquilo.

– Es perfecta... ¿Deberíamos quedárnosla? – El rubio quiso saber.

– A lo largo de la semana veremos alguna más pero lo más probable es que sea ésta. – El moreno besó a su esposo.

– Puedo vernos aquí viviendo y criando a Valerie, Kevin y Alex... – El dibujante estaba realmente emocionado. Gran parte de la culpa la tenían sus hormonas.

– Lo sé, yo también. Me alegro que al final aceptáramos el dinero de mis padres, no habría otra manera de que nos pudiéramos permitir este lugar. – El actor añadió.

– Yo me encuentro bien, sé que tengo que guardar reposo pero sólo voy del coche a la casa y de la casa al coche por lo que podemos seguir viendo más si tu padre y la agente están disponibles. – El ojiverde comentó mientras abrazaba al otro.

– Tienes razón, vamos a ver los que podamos hoy y así tener la casa cuanto antes. Tengo intención de empezar a traer cosas en cuanto de a luz y eso es en un mes, así que... – Anderson besó de nuevo a su marido antes de que salieran para buscar a la agente y seguir viendo otras casas.


	34. CAPÍTULO 34: LA FAMILIA AUMENTA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 34: LA FAMILIA AUMENTA**_

Sam y Blaine estaban jugando con Valerie. Eran conscientes de que el moreno pronto daría a luz porque ya había salido de cuentas. De echo, el médico le había dicho que si en una semana no nacía el pequeño, le provocarían el parto. Por eso habían decidido centrarse en la niña hasta que llegara Kevin y reclamara toda su atención.

Ninguno de los dos trabajaban esos días por lo que pasaban todo el día en casa. Eso suponía un gran problema porque a Pam y a Stacy les costaba mucho llevar a la niña a la escuela. Hacía unos meses que había empezado el Kindergarten y parecía que estaba muy contenta. Había hecho muchos amigos e incluso la llevaban al parque algunos días para que jugaran juntos.

Los señores Anderson pasaban muchas horas allí y desde que su hijo había cumplido el noveno mes de embarazo, se habían instalado en un hotel muy cercano a la casa de la joven pareja. Eran conscientes de que se necesitaría su ayuda cuando el momento del parto llegara. Alguien debía encargarse de Valerie y, sobretodo, de Sam. El rubio seguía de reposo aunque no había tenido ningún susto, pero sabían que eso no significaba que estuviera bien.

Valerie estaba sentada en el suelo, peinando a una de sus muñecas mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo con otras dos, mientras descansaban en el sofá, uno muy cerca del otro. Hacía poco que, mientras su abuela guardaba en cajas cosas que ya no necesitarían para llevarlas a la casa que la pareja había comprado, ella encontró unas fotos y Pam, muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado su yerno, le contó que Evans había sido modelo cuando era más joven. Desde ese día, la niña disfrutaba haciendo pases de modelos y peinando y vistiendo a sus muñecas y siempre acababa implicando a sus padres.

Sam sintió un ligero dolor en su vientre pero no le dio más importancia. Sabía que las contracciones no implicaban un parto inminente y mientras no fueran muy seguidas y abundantes, no tenía mucho de lo que preocuparse.

Sin embargo, el dolor aumentaba y empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro. No podía disimular que empezaba a preocuparle. Estaba en el séptimo mes de embarazo y no quería un parto prematuro, pero al final no era él quién decidía.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Blaine preguntó preocupado.

– No, la verdad es que me duele. – El rubio confesó.

– Voy a llamar a mi madre, creo que lo mejor será que venga a cuidar de Valerie mientras vamos al médico. Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. – El moreno anunció.

– Que vengan los dos, tu padre nos tendrá que llevar al hospital en coche. Tú no puedes conducir, por lo que lo necesitamos también. – El ojiverde pidió. Ellos no tenían coche pero los Anderson habían aparcado el suyo muy cerca de allí por si lo necesitaban.

Blaine asintió y llamó a su madre para darle aviso de lo que sucedía. Sabían que llegarían en apenas cinco minutos por lo que decidió acudir a la habitación para buscar los dos bolsos que tenían preparados por si uno de ellos se ponía de parto.

Cuando volvió, se encontró a Sam que había decidido tumbarse, clara muestra de que era peor de lo que parecía. El moreno intentó mostrarse sereno, para no preocupar más a su esposo y para que él no tuviera alguna complicación.

* * *

Cuando Pam llegó, fue ella la que llevó a Blaine y Sam al hospital mientras su esposo se quedaba cuidando a Valerie. Si al final el bebé nacía, era mejor tenerla a ella cerca.

Llegaron a urgencias y rápidamente llevaron una camilla para que se sentara el rubio. Una enfermera lo dirigió a una sala y minutos después entró un médico al que no conocían. Empezó a realizar algunas comprobaciones con ayuda de dos enfermeros. El moreno estaba al lado de su esposo, sujetando con firmeza su mano, esperando recibir las noticias de lo que estaba pasando. Pam estaba en la sala, pero algo separada de ellos para que no se sintieran agobiados.

Lo peor de todo era que el ojimiel empezaba a tener molestias que reconocía muy bien de cuando tuvo a Valerie. Creía que pronto se pondría de parto y eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

– Señores Anderson-Evans, tengo que decirles que vamos a tener que prepararnos para una cesarea. – El médico informó. Los dos se asustaron porque eso parecía algo preocupante. – Vendré a buscarlo cuando todo esté listo.

Los allí presentes se miraron preocupados, no sabían qué decir. Sam parecía que iba a tener un ataque de nervios por lo que su marido reaccionó todo lo rápido que pudo.

– Todo saldrá bien. Sé que es un poco pronto pero seguro que es porque quiere estar con nosotros... O con su hermanita, tantos mimos por parte de Valerie tienen que haberle convencido. Todo saldrá bien, confía en el doctor. – Blaine pidió pero eso era algo que él mismo no iba a hacer, por lo que dudaba que su esposo se tranquilizara. Sintió otra contracción pero intentó disimular. Lo último que necesitaba era alterar al otro antes de que lo anestesiaran.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio miró al otro con la duda reflejada en sus ojos verdes. El moreno sonrió para que estuviera tranquilo.

– Un poco nervioso, pronto tendremos a nuestro bebé. – El actor confesó. No pudo decir nada más porque llegaron tres enfermeros. Las dos chicas acompañarían a Evans al quirófano y el chico se quedaría con ellos a explicarles un poco el procedimiento para que tuvieran la información antes de que el bebé naciera.

Cuando Sam salió de la sala, Blaine bajó su mirada para confirmar lo que ya temía, había roto aguas. Pam y el enfermero siguieron su mirada para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

– Voy a buscar a un médico. – El enfermero salió de la habitación y la mujer ayudó a su hijo a sentarse en una silla que había allí.

– Cariño, respira tranquilo. Voy a estar a tu lado en el parto. Al final, si todo va bien, los dos nacerán el mismo día, lo que os ahorrará muchas explicaciones en el futuro. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. – Ella intentó eliminar las preocupaciones de su hijo.

– Eso espero, no creo que uno de los dos pueda hacerse cargo de todo...

El enfermero entró con una camilla y un doctor. Blaine se tumbó con ayuda de los presentes y el médico comenzó a comprobar su estado.

– ¿Has sentido contracciones? – El ginecólogo preguntó y el moreno sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. Él sabía que debería haberlo confesado antes.

– Sí, desde hace un rato.

– Parece que el bebé tiene algo de prisa por salir. ¿Estás preparado? – El especialista quiso saber. Anderson asintió nervioso, lo estuviera o no, no tenía más opción que seguir adelante. Él no era el que decidía cuando vendría su bebé. De haber sido así, habría esperado a que su marido se hubiera recuperado para poder estar junto a él. Aun así, decidió no pensar mucho en eso porque tenía que centrarse en que todo saliera bien. Sintió la mano de su madre intentando tranquilizarlo mientras sentía una contracción. No había vuelta atrás, pronto sería padre de nuevo... Y por partida doble... O al menos, eso esperaba...


	35. CAPÍTULO 35: LOS BEBÉS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Último capítulo de la segunda parte... Después de este capítulo tendremos la tercera parte (con un salto en el tiempo)... Voy a seguir publicando aquí... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 35: LOS BEBÉS**_

Blaine estaba en una silla de ruedas, siendo arrastrado por su madre, que lo dirigía hacia el lugar donde los bebés del hospital eran cuidados por las enfermeras. Allí estaban Alex y Kevin, que habían nacido sin ninguna complicación más. Sam estaba recuperándose de la cesárea por lo que todavía no podía ir.

Pam dirigió a su hijo hacia el lugar donde se encontraban dos bebés realmente preciosos. Sus pieles todavía estaban rosadas y descansaban ajenos a todo lo que ocurría. No podían ser más diferentes, Alex tenía el pelo oscuro y se le formaban unos pequeños rizos, se parecía muchísimo a Blaine. Kevin era más pequeño, rubio y no había ni una ligera honda en su pelo, además de que era casi una copia de Sam.

Las enfermeras les ayudaron para que pudieran cogerlos en brazos, haciendo que ambos sostuvieran a uno de los pequeños. Pronto escucharon que alguien más se acercaba y se giraron para ver como una sonriente Stacy acercaba a su hermano a donde estaban los demás. La joven había acudido tras la llamada de Pam cuando fue consciente de que había llegado el momento del parto y le había explicado, más o menos, lo que había pasado.

Ver a sus hijos por primera vez fue algo maravilloso. Él sostuvo a Alex y pronto sintió una conexión especial con el bebé. Haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de los dos recién nacidos, por ellos y por su marido, que le sonreía con amor mientras sostenía a Kevin.

– Nuestra familia está completa. – Blaine sonrió mirando a su esposo.

– Valerie y estos dos pequeños, tú y yo. – Sam matizó.

* * *

Los primeros en recibir el alta fueron Blaine y Kevin. Alex tenía que estar unos días más porque era prematuro y Sam por la cesárea. Valerie corrió para darle la bienvenida a su hermano y a su padre. Pam la cogió en brazos para evitar que con sus gritos despertara al bebé, que se había dormido con el movimiento del coche.

– Mira Val, es tu hermanito Kevin. – El moreno le mostró al bebé pero ella no hizo nada. Estaba decepcionada porque el niño no hacía nada.

– No se mueve. – La pequeña protestó.

– Es muy pequeño todavía. Por eso está dormidito. – El padre explicó con paciencia. Sabía que su hija estaría realmente molesta por eso.

– ¿Alex y papi? – Los ojos azules de la pequeña miraron a Blaine, que sonrió enternecido porque era consciente de que la niña los había extrañado y que deseaba que Sam estuviera en casa cuanto antes.

– Vendrán en unos días, los dos necesitan que los médicos los cuiden un poco más. – El mayor intentó que su hija comprendiera.

– Yo los puedo cuidar. – Ella ofreció, intentando convencer al moreno de que debían estar en casa con ella.

– No podemos cuidarlos, antes tienen que cuidarlos un poco los médicos y después podremos hacernos cargo nosotros...

Las palabras de Anderson se vieron interrumpidas por el llanto de Kevin. El padre miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que había tardado más de lo esperado en salir del hospital y llegar a casa, por lo que ya era la hora de que el pequeño comiera.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Valerie se interesó.

– Quiere comer... ¿Quieres darle el biberón? – Blaine preguntó.

– ¡Sí! – La niña gritó y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

– Siéntate mientras le preparo la leche. – El padre pidió.

– Ya me encargo yo. – Pam comentó, había estado observando la conversación y decidió ayudar a su hijo.

Cuando la mujer volvió al salón, se encontró a su hijo sosteniendo a los dos niños. El bebé estaba en uno de sus brazos y Valerie estaba sentada en la pierna contraria, mirando a su hermanito. La señora Anderson le dio a Blaine el biberón y se sentó frente a ellos para ver como le daban de comer al bebé. La pequeña ayudó a su padre a sostener el biberón mientras Kevin lo tomó sin mucho problema. Parecía que sería un niño tranquilo y sin problemas para comer, pero era muy pronto para saberlo.

* * *

Esa media noche, todos estaban durmiendo. Pam se había ido a su casa, después de mucho tiempo en el hotel. Su hijo podía encargarse de los pequeños. Valerie estaba en su habitación y Kevin dormía en la cuna instalada en la habitación de sus padres.

El bebé lloró, dispuesto a hacerle saber a Blaine que era la hora del biberón. El moreno no se quejó, había deseado tanto volver a estar en esa situación que se levantó casi como si eso fuera decisión propia. Cogió al bebé y fue a la cocina para preparar el biberón. Mientras se calentaba la leche, cantaba en voz baja una nana para que su hijo estuviera tranquilo.

Escuchó unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que su pequeña también había escuchado al bebé. Se volvió y la vio allí, sosteniendo su muñeca de trapo, esa que su papá Sam le había comprado antes de nacer, pero que ella no era consciente de ese detalle.

– ¿Te ha despertado Kevin? – Blaine preguntó y ella asintió. – Tiene hambre... Si quieres volver a la cama, él ya no te va a molestar en un rato. Probablemente estés tan dormida cuando vuelva a tener hambre que no te enterarás.

– ¿Puedo darle el biberón? – Valerie preguntó. El padre sonrió, habían hablado de como tratar la situación con la niña, los celos serían inevitables porque los bebés necesitaban mucha atención y habían decidido intentar implicarla en todo el proceso del cuidado de los niños. Sabían que ella sola no podría hacer nada, pero querían que participara para que no se sintiera aislada.

Después del biberón, le cambiaron el pañal y la pequeña ayudó a pegar las sujeciones cuando Blaine había puesto el limpio y luego ayudó a ponerle el pijama. Volvieron al dormitorio y el mayor puso al bebé en la cuna. Se volvió para acompañar a la niña a la cama cuando ésta habló.

– No quiero que duermas solo. – Valerie hizo un puchero. El padre la conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando ella quería algo intentaba que pareciera un acto de generosidad para que accedieran "más fácilmente".

– ¿Quieres dormir conmigo? – El mayor ofreció y ella tardó menos de tres segundos en subirse a la cama. Anderson se tumbó con ella y ambos se durmieron enseguida.

* * *

– Val, quieta. Tengo que ponerte el gorro, la bufanda y los guantes. Si no lo hago, no podremos ir a buscar al papá y a Alex. – Blaine intentó convencer a su hija. Kevin ya estaba en el carro para gemelos que habían comprado porque a la vuelta lo usarían los dos bebés. Lo había abrigado mucho, diciembre era un mes muy frío en Nueva York. Entendía que la pequeña estuviera nerviosa, pero si no se daban prisa, llegarían tarde y no quería que Sam tuviera que esperarlo a solas con el niño.

– Vale. – La castaña se paró para que su padre la abrigara bien. Cuando estuvieron listos salieron de la casa. La pequeña iba de la mano del mayor, que intentaba manejar el carro con una sola mano para controlar a su hija. Por suerte, tenía el coche de sus padres y apenas tenía que caminar hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba aparcado.

Blaine deseaba llegar junto a su marido. Era muy difícil para él no tenerlo a su lado y tener que encargarse de un bebé y una niña de cuatro años realmente celosa.

Entraron a la habitación después de un viaje más o menos complicado. Sam estaba junto a Alex esperándolos, sentado en la cama. Había dado de comer al bebé, le había cambiado el pañal y lo había vestido. Él también estaba arreglado para salir, sólo faltaba el alta médica, que una enfermera llevaría pronto.

Blaine besó a su esposo con cariño pero de manera muy rápida porque Valerie se subió a la cama para llamar la atención de su padre, al que había echado de menos. Como Kevin estaba dormido en el carro, el moreno cogió a Alex para que el rubio abrazara y besara a su hija. Después la niña miró al hermanito que no conocía y frunció el ceño.

– Es más pequeño. – Ella susurró, no quería despertar a los bebés porque, de ser así, sabía que acapararían la atención de sus padres.

– Por eso ha estado malito y se quedó en el hospital. – Anderson explicó.

Finalmente Valerie acabó dándole un beso porque eso curaría a su hermano y los padres sonrieron. Sabían que sería una buena hermana mayor. Sólo quedaba que los tres crecieran felices y como lo que eran, una familia.


	36. CAPÍTULO 36: GRUPOS SANGUÍNEOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Tenemos un gran salto en el tiempo, espero que os guste esta parte de la historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 36: GRUPOS SANGUÍNEOS**_

Los años habían pasado y los niños habían crecido. Valerie ya era toda una adolescente de quince años que conquistaba a cualquier joven que la veía. Era realmente hermosa, con su larga melena castaña oscura y sus grandes ojos azules. Su sonrisa era exactamente igual a la de su papá Blaine, por lo que era un gran añadido a sus encantos.

Alex y Kevin tenían once años. El primero era unos centímetros más alto que su hermano, su pelo moreno estaba algo largo para poder lucir orgulloso esos rizos que le encantaban. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Sam pero con la forma de los de Blaine. La nariz, la sonrisa... Todo eso era también igual a los del moreno.

El segundo llevaba su pelo rubio y liso siempre despeinado, como si no se peinara cuando se levantaba por las mañanas (aunque lo cierto era que pasaba más de 15 minutos para dejarlo perfecto). Seguía siendo el más bajo de los dos y ya no le servía de escusa que había sido sietemesino. Sabía que la estatura era una de las pocas cosas que había "heredado" de su padre Blaine, junto con sus ojos, que eran exactamente iguales a los del moreno.

El matrimonio de Anderson y Evans estaba en su mejor momento. Blaine había estado trabajando en Broadway desde un año después de haber dado a luz y había conseguido gran reconocimiento, tanto como actor como cuando había explotado sus facetas de guionista o escritor.

Sam seguía dibujando series infantiles y también había creado varias películas de animación. Su mayor éxito era en ese momento, ya que trabajaban juntos en la adaptación musical de una de las últimas películas que el rubio había creado y que había conseguido mucho éxito. No era la primera vez que trabajaban juntos, el moreno había puesto su voz a varios personajes y componía todas las canciones originales que aparecían en las películas y las series, incluidas las cabeceras.

Los jóvenes estaban en casa después de sus clases y Sam estaba con ellos ya que no tenía horarios y trabajaba en casa. Sólo tenía fecha de entrega de sus proyectos y aprovechaba cuando sus hijos estaban fuera para trabajar.

Blaine había ido al teatro porque estaban con los primeros ensayos de la obra y él, además de escribir y componer todo el musical, también había sido elegido para el papel de príncipe, algo que su esposo creía que era totalmente adecuado.

Valerie estaba hablando con Phill por teléfono. Sus padres sabían que la chica tenía un enorme crush con ese joven, un año mayor que ella y cuyo atractivo competiría con el de cualquier estrella de Hollywood. Eso no era algo que a los adultos le gustara, creían que esos sentimientos que su hija empezaba a tener eran peligrosos. Ya habían tenido la gran charla con ella, además de que Pam y Stacy, las dos mujeres más cercanas a ella, también habían hablado con ella sobre sexo. Querían que tuviera toda la información antes de decidir, era todo lo que podían hacer por ella. Prohibirle algo sólo aumentaría sus ganas de hacerlo, sobretodo porque era una chica algo rebelde.

– Val, cuelga el teléfono, tienes que hacer los deberes. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero las obligaciones son lo primero. – Sam se asomó a la habitación de su hija, que estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y el teléfono pegado a su oreja.

– ¡Papá! A Phill sus padres no le dicen nada. – La joven protestó.

– Pero yo soy tu padre y sí te lo digo. Cuando termines puedes llamarle otra vez. – El rubio insistió y no se movió de allí hasta que vio a la castaña colgar el teléfono, sentarse frente a su escritorio y sacar su libro de biología.

– No te vayas todavía, necesito saber los grupos sanguíneos de la familia. – La menor explicó.

– ¿Para qué, princesa? – El padre la miró extrañado.

– Estamos estudiando la genética de los grupos sanguíneos en clase y tenemos que hacer una ficha explicándolo con lo sucedido en la familia. – Ella sonrió hacia su padre.

– Esto... Será mejor que dejes eso para cuando venga Blaine. – Sam estaba muy incómodo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No importa si no sabes alguno de los grupos sanguíneos, puedo empezar con los que ya sabes y luego añado los que no sepas con la ayuda de papá. – Valerie intentó convencer al otro.

– Cuando venga Blaine hablamos. – El rubio insistió antes de salir de la habitación de la adolescente.

No le habían dicho que él no era biológicamente su padre, sólo las personas que los habían conocido antes de que Anderson fuera asaltado sabían que él no era el que lo había dejado embarazado. Sabía que ese proyecto le mostraría ese hecho.

Cuando Val tenía 7 años tuvieron que llevarla al hospital para que la operaran porque tenía apendicitis. El médico les hizo varias preguntas, entre ellas los grupos sanguíneos. Se dio cuenta de que era imposible que él fuera el padre y tuvo una conversación en privado con Blaine. Evidentemente, éste se lo había contado a su esposo porque ambos ya lo sabían.

Hasta ese momento, Sam no sabía que él, teniendo el grupo AB no podía tener una hija con el grupo 0. Alex y Kevin eran grupo B ambos, algo que sí podía pasar. Por lo que le habían dicho, los hijos de Evans podían ser A, B o AB, aunque si los tenía con Anderson, sólo podían ser A o B. Él no lo entendía muy bien, pero sí sabía que si su hija hacía ese proyecto sin que hablaran con ella, no habría manera de que no se diera cuenta.

Se fue a su estudio, el lugar donde dibujaba. Se habían comprado la casa que primero habían visto después de haber visitado varias durante toda una semana poco antes de nacer sus hijos. Tenía cinco habitaciones, una para cada miembro de la familia y una para estudio de los mayores. Lo compartían Blaine y Sam, aunque el que más lo usaba era el rubio.

Evans sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su marido, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sabía que estaría ocupado ensayando y tendría el teléfono en su bolsa, en silencio para que no le molestaran. Por eso decidió enviarle un mensaje.

" **Todo está bien, pero ven a casa cuando acabes de trabajar. Tenemos que hablar con Valerie. No te preocupes, no es grave. Te amo."**

Después de eso, pasó a ver a Alex y Kevin. El primero ya había acabado su tarea y se la mostró a su padre para que le dejara jugar un rato con la consola. Sam sonrió porque había heredado la inteligencia de su padre. Sin embargo, al segundo le costaba algo más y seguía rodeado de sus libros. El mayor desearía poder ayudarlo pero Blaine se movía mejor en ese aspecto y su hijo lo sabía, por lo que no hicieron falta palabras. Cuando el moreno volviera a casa, se encargaría de todo. Evans no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era de tener a su marido a su lado después de quince años. Llevaban más de diez casados pero seguían tan enamorados como esa noche de año nuevo en la que juntaron sus labios por primera vez.


	37. CAPÍTULO 37: LA CHARLA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 37: LA CHARLA**_

Cuando Blaine llegó, toda la familia pudo notar que había estado corriendo. El mensaje que le había mandado Sam lo había alertado. Algo pasaba con su hija y quería saber qué era y cómo solucionarlo. Muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente. A pesar del "Todo está bien" y el "No te preocupes, no es grave", había imaginado demasiadas cosas, desde un embarazo (algo que realmente hacía que se sintiera enfermo) hasta que ella hubiera sufrido una experiencia similar a la que él tuvo quince años atrás y que supuso la llegada de su pequeña princesa).

Cuando el rubio vio a su marido con la cara totalmente desencajada, se levantó con la esperanza de que sus hijos no se dieran cuenta y lo besó en los labios con amor, para después juntar sus frentes antes de susurrar.

– Está bien, no te preocupes. Sólo necesitamos tener una conversación con ella.

Volvieron a besarse pero apenas durante dos segundos porque fueron interrumpidos.

– ¡Papá! ¿Por qué no esperáis a después para eso? Yo tengo que terminar el trabajo de biología. – Valerie interrumpió con cara de desagrado. – Luego ya podréis seguir con eso... Aun no puedo creerme que con lo viejos que sois seáis peor que mis amigos...

– ¿Subimos a ver en qué puedo ayudarte? – Blaine preguntó mientras se volvía para mirarla y ella asintió levantándose.

– Está estudiando la genética de los grupos sanguíneos y necesita saber nuestros grupos para hacer una demostración real. – El ojiverde explicó a su esposo que se volvió para verlo, su expresión reflejaba el miedo de lo que eso implicaba.

– Alex, Kevin, quedaros aquí mientras nosotros vamos a ayudar a Val. ¿Os parece bien? – El moreno reaccionó, era una conversación delicada y necesitaba que sus hijos no interrumpieran.

– ¿Podemos jugar con los videojuegos un rato? – El rubio preguntó.

– Ya habéis jugado por la tarde y no creo que tardemos tanto, cenaremos en cuanto hayamos terminado con eso. – Sam explicó con paciencia antes de subir a la segunda planta para ir a la habitación de su hija.

Mientras la joven se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, sus padres se sentaron en la cama. El rubio rápidamente agarró con fuerza la mano de su esposo para reconfortarlo. Sabía que era una situación delicada para ambos y no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar la menor.

– ¿Por qué parecéis preocupados? Sólo me tenéis que decir los grupos sanguíneos. – Valerie miró a sus padres con el ceño fruncido.

– Es más complicado que todo esto... Sabes que tu padre y yo celebramos nuestro aniversario el día de año nuevo, ¿verdad? – Blaine empezó a explicar. Su marido y él todavía celebraban el día en el que había empezado todo.

– Sí, pero no sé que tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando. – Ella seguía confundida.

– Tu naciste en mayo... Cuatro meses después de que tu padre y yo comenzáramos nuestra relación. – El moreno siguió explicando pero fue interrumpido.

– Es imposible. Yo pensaba... – La castaña no sabía como explicarlo.

– Cariño, yo sabía que tu padre estaba embarazado y no me importó. Él quería ser padre y yo iba a estar a su lado y te amo exactamente igual que a Alex y a Kevin. – Sam intervino.

– ¿Pero yo no soy tu hija? – Los ojos azules de la adolescente estaban cristalinos por la cantidad de lágrimas que ella contenía.

– Biológicamente no, pero en todo lo demás sí. Tanto legalmente como en mi corazón, tú eres mi hermosa y dulce princesa. – El rubio fue tajante, no quería que le quedara ninguna duda de eso.

– ¿Quién es mi padre? – Ella miró a Blaine y él se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada. Había un límite que no iba a cruzar, jamás le diría a su hija que era fruto de una violación.

– No lo sé. – El padre informó. No era una mentira, habían sido varias las personas que lo agredieron esa noche por lo que no sabía cuál de todas ellas era la que había puesto sus genes.

– ¿Querías ser padre y fuiste a una clínica de donación de semen o algo? – Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, no tenía ningún sentido.

– No fue así, cariño. – El ojimiel respondió y notó como la mano del rubio apretaba aun más la suya para darle apoyo.

– ¿No sabes quién es porque fue una relación de una noche o porque hay varias personas que podrían ser mi padre? – Valerie preguntó. Anderson miró a su esposo, no quería mentirle a su hija pero responder a esa pregunta con sinceridad y sin contarle que fue una agresión podría dar muy mala imagen de él. Evans lo miraba con cariño, transmitiéndole que él le apoyaría dijera lo que dijese.

– Un poco por las dos cosas. – Blaine respondió, haciendo que su hija abriera los ojos como platos.

– ¿Te acostaste con extraños sin usar protección? ¡Papá! Luego me dices a mí que sea responsable con mis decisiones pero tú...

– Val, princesa. No quiero que pienses que puedes cometer una locura... Yo tenía 25 años, había terminado mis estudios, estaba trabajando en un teatro y no dejé de ser responsable en ningún momento... Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazado, tuve opciones. Hubo gente que quiso convencerme de que abortara o de que te diera en adopción, pero yo no quise... Eras mi bebé. – El moreno explicó.

– Esas personas... ¿Saben que estabas embarazado o nunca se enteraron? – La castaña preguntó.

– Me vieron embarazado. – El ojimiel respondió.

– ¿Todos? – Ella quiso saber.

– Todos. – Por más doloroso que era para Anderson, debía ser todo lo sincero que pudiera con su hija.

– ¿Es el tío Kurt uno de mis posibles padres? – Valerie preguntó, sabía que Blaine había sido su pareja.

– No. Me quedé embarazado semanas después de que mi relación acabara con él. Está descartado. – El moreno aclaró.

– Quiero estar sola un rato. Luego te aviso para que me ayudes en el proyecto. – La ojiazul pidió y sus padres salieron.

Anderson cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hija y dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Sabía que Valerie estaba igual y eso le dolía aun más. Sintió los brazos de Sam a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo como siempre, como cada vez que él lo necesitaba. Blaine se dejó guiar hacia su dormitorio, y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía algo débil, llevaba unos días así, pero pensaba que sería el estrés, algo a lo que su hija no estaba ayudando.

– Voy a preparar la cena. Descansa hasta entonces. – El rubio besó la frente de su amado antes de salir. Sabía que necesitaba un momento a solas para relajarse y él iba a encargarse de todo. Lo último que querían era que Alex y Kevin sospecharan algo, al menos hasta que la propia Valerie decidiera que lo supieran.

Cuando el moreno se quedó solo, sintió como las ganas de vomitar aparecían. Corrió al baño e intentó ser lo más silencioso posible. No era la primera vez que se sentía así en las últimas dos semanas. Uno de sus compañeros le había dicho que era normal, que estaba estresado. Era demasiado para su cuerpo tener tres hijos, estar todavía modificando el guión de la obra y las canciones para que encajaran a la perfección mientras ensayaba las partes que ya estaban terminadas.

Aun así, cada vez que ocultaba sus síntomas a su marido se sentía peor. No quería preocupar a nadie pero cada vez parecía más difícil. Deseaba tener el guión y la música terminada para poder descansar un poco. Y que su hija no se tomara muy mal la noticia que acababa de recibir, o su estrés no le dejaría en paz en una larga temporada.


	38. CAPÍTULO 38: TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 38: TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE**_

La cena fue muy incómoda y Blaine además se sentía muy cansado y débil, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Kevin y Alex, ajenos a lo sucedido, intentaban llenar los silencios con bromas y anécdotas de su instituto. Valerie estaba muy callada y jugaba con su comida, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía decepcionada porque jamás había esperado que le dieran esa noticia.

– Quiero buscar a mi padre. – La castaña anunció haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos. Ella no estaba escuchando la conversación y sabía que había interrumpido algo, pero no le importaba.

– Cariño, es muy difícil. No he vuelto a verlos desde que naciste. – Blaine intentó mantener la calma.

– Pero los viste estando embarazado, tú me lo dijiste. – La menor insistió. – Tiene que haber una manera de que lo pueda ver, tal vez si me conoce...

– ¡No! – El moreno la interrumpió y todos lo miraron sorprendidos porque él nunca se había mostrado así. Ninguno de los presentes lo había visto tan enfadado y Sam sabía que no era la mejor manera de lidiar con el problema.

– Princesa, tu padre sólo quiere protegerte. Sea quién sea, él sabe de tu existencia y no ha querido saber nada de ti. – El rubio intentó tranquilizar a su hija pero consiguió el efecto contrario.

– ¡Tengo derecho a conocer a mi padre! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Quiero conocerlo y no me lo vas a impedir.

Valerie se levantó y salió de la cocina. Todos escucharon como cerraba la puerta de su habitación con fuerza. Evans miró a su marido y éste le besó la mejilla. Eso había sido muy doloroso para ambos. Dejaron lo que todavía no habían comido porque ninguno de los dos tenía apetito. Simplemente se encargaron de que los dos pequeños no se vieran afectados por este momento.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó apenas media hora después de la pelea durante la cena y Blaine se levantó para abrir realmente sorprendido. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Santana frente a él.

– ¡Tia Tana! – Valerie bajó las escaleras que le quedaban para llegar junto a la mujer y abrazarla con fuerza.

– ¿Qué tal pequeña Diablita? ¿Tienes tus cosas preparadas? – La morena preguntó con una sonrisa pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Anderson no sabía de qué hablaban.

– Todavía no... Voy a terminar. – La castaña se volvió y subió las escaleras y dejó a los dos adultos en la entrada.

– Me ha llamado diciendo que va a pasar unos días en mi casa... Pensé que lo sabíais, pensaba en que, tal vez era algo de chicas... – Lopez había pensado en que necesitaría consejo o unas clases de maquillaje o alguna cosa así. Al final, la joven vivía entre demasiada testosterona.

– No nos ha dicho nada. – Anderson negó mientras acompañaba a su amiga al salón. Los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

– ¿Tenéis algún problema en que se venga unos días con nosotras? – Santana preguntó. Ella tenía una hija de 10 años, Carmen, y sabía que no le gustaría que hiciera algo así sin su consentimiento.

– Creo que no es buena idea, después de la discusión de esta noche no quiero tenerla lejos. – Sam intervino.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – La latina quiso saber.

– Un problema de biología nos ha obligado a contarle que no soy su padre. – El rubio explicó.

– Sí eres su padre. – Blaine no le dejó decir nada más.

– Entiendo... Sé que no queréis separaros de ella ahora pero tal vez necesite un tiempo para pensar. Con Britt y conmigo estará bien, la vamos a querer como si fuera nuestra hija... Pero no vamos a hacer nada sin vuestro permiso. – La mujer se mostró seria.

– Sólo un par de días. – Anderson propuso a su esposo y éste asintió porque estaba de acuerdo.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabe exactamente? – Lopez preguntó y el matrimonio miró a sus hijos, que estaban sentados con ellos intentando ver la televisión. Tarde o temprano se enterarían, por lo que Sam decidió hablar delante de ellos.

– Sabe que no es biológicamente mi hija y que Blaine no sabe quién es su padre porque estuvo con varios hombres. Sabe que esos hombres vieron a Blaine embarazado pero no sabe nada más. – El rubio miró a la otra intentando decirle sin palabras que no sabía que era fruto de una violación. Por su parte, Alex y Kevin miraron al moreno como si buscaran la mínima señal de que todo eso era una broma.

– ¿Acaso hay algo más que me tengáis que contar? – Valerie estaba en la puerta del salón con cuatro maletas a su alrededor. Parecía que había metido todas sus cosas ahí.

– Nada más, Diablita. Tus padres te dan permiso para que te quedes un par de días con nosotras pero tendrás que volver. – Santana se levantó y se acercó a ella. La menor cogió dos de sus maletas con la esperanza de que la otra cogiera las otras dos. – ¿No vas a despedirte?

– No. – La castaña salió del salón para dirigirse a la entrada mientras la latina miró a los presentes con algo de tristeza antes de despedirse y seguir a la joven.

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse tras ellas, Alex y Kevin se volvieron hacia sus padres exigiéndoles una explicación. Sam y Blaine respondieron a sus preguntas sin darle más explicación de lo que había sucedido de lo que ya le habían contado a Valerie. Los dos se sorprendieron porque no era algo que podrían esperar de sus padres, pero lo aceptaron. Ella seguía siendo su hermana, por mucho que hubiera pasado eso.

Cuando los niños se fueron a la cama, el matrimonio dejó salir sus problemas. El moreno acabó llorando en los brazos de su amado, que no sabía qué hacer para evitar que se sintiera así. La culpabilidad estaba volviéndolo loco y no sabía por qué pero no podía parar de llorar. El rubio decidió que mejor subieran a la habitación y lo guió para subir las escaleras, lo que fue una suerte ya que el ojimiel sintió que sus fuerzas fallaban cuando sufrió un mareo y si su marido no hubiera estado sujetándolo, habría caído al suelo.

Ese momento dejó preocupado a Evans. Esperaba que fuera sólo porque había pasado un mal día, porque no podría lidiar él solo con una hija rebelde que se había enfadado con ellos y con un marido enfermo. No apartó la vista de su esposo mientras se ponían ropa más cómoda y se preparaban para dormir.

– Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un día muy intenso dentro de un mes lleno de trabajo. No tienes de qué preocuparte. – Blaine acarició los hombros desnudos de su esposo cuando los dos ya estaban preparados para ir a dormir. Sam dormía en calzoncillos y el moreno también en sus boxer además de una camiseta interior.

– ¿Estás seguro de eso? – Los ojos verdes miraron al otro intentando descubrir la mentira. Anderson lo sabía por lo que recurrió a sus dotes de actor para su pequeña mentira. No quería preocupar a su marido.

– Sí.

Finalmente se besaron con dulzura antes de meterse a la cama. Esa noche no hubo sexo, algo que no era muy común, ya que siempre buscaban un momento para estar a solas. Sin embargo, estaban tan estresados y dolidos que no pudieron hacer nada más que unos besos y abrazos que buscaban reconfortarse más que intentar intimar. Y lo peor es que sabían que el problema no había hecho más que empezar.


	39. CAPÍTULO 39: EL SUSTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 39: EL SUSTO**_

Dos semanas pasaron y Valerie seguía en casa de Brittany y Santana. Alex y Kevin iban a visitarla con frecuencia. Cada vez que Sam intentaba hablar con ella para hacerla ver que él seguía siendo su padre, se encontraba con que la adolescente no quería ni escucharlo.

La situación de Blaine era aun peor porque se encontraba con el odio y resentimiento de la menor. Además, había un problema con uno de los números musicales de la obra y tenía que volver a escribirlo. El estrés que sufría había aumentado de manera exagerada, al igual que sus vómitos, mareos y nauseas. Aun no sabía como había conseguido ocultárselo a toda su familia, pero nadie sospechaba nada.

Por eso, cuando Sam respondió a la llamada del moreno desde su teléfono móvil, se sorprendió al escuchar a una compañera de reparto de su marido.

– ¿Sam? Soy Gin... No te asustes, ¿vale? Blaine se ha sentido indispuesto en el ensayo y no ha querido parar y... Se ha desmayado y al caer se ha golpeado en la frente. Tiene una brecha y Jack lo ha llevado al hospital porque necesitará puntos pero... Queremos que se haga unos análisis para asegurarnos de que está bien. Seguro que no es nada grave pero... Por precaución.

El rubio no necesitó nada más. Llamó a Santana para que se encargara de buscar a sus hijos cuando acabaran las clases porque sólo faltaban dos horas y algo le decía que estarían más tiempo en el hospital.

* * *

Blaine estaba esperando los resultados de las pruebas que le habían realizado. La herida de su frente había necesitado 5 puntos y ya la habían cubierto. La mano de Sam seguía sujetando la suya de manera firme y fuerte, de la misma manera que dos horas antes, cuando había llegado al hospital.

Su cama estaba rodeada de cortinas que le daban algo de intimidad en esa zona de Urgencias. No iban a ingresarlo, sólo estaban esperando los resultados de las pruebas.

Santana llegó junto a sus tres hijos. Los dos menores acudieron corriendo a abrazar a su padre, que sonrió algo triste porque no le gustaba haber preocupado a toda la familia por un poco de estrés. Valerie lo miraba desde la distancia, junto a la latina. Todos notaron la tensión que se producía pero nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a esperar.

Poco después entró un doctor y sonrió a todos los presentes. Todos lo miraban expectantes, querían saber qué había pasado.

– Una hermosa familia... ¿Son tus hijos? – El médico preguntó.

– Sí. – Blaine respondió sonriente mientras miraba a sus hijos, que seguían uno a cada lado de él.

– En ese caso, supongo que sabes que puedes quedar embarazado. – El especialista comentó.

– Sí.

– Me has comentado que sentías mareos, vómitos, nauseas... ¿No habías pensado en la posibilidad de estar embarazado? – El doctor preguntó y se ganó las miradas sorprendidas del matrimonio.

– ¿Estoy...? – El moreno preguntó casi incrédulo.

– Sí, estás embarazado. Enhorabuena. – El médico confirmó y vio como Sam abrazaba a su esposo feliz y Alex y Kevin se acercaban a su hermana para intentar que ella también se alegrara por esa situación, aunque parecía difícil.

Santana sonreía porque sabía que sus amigos serían muy felices con su nuevo bebé, aunque miró a la adolescente de reojo, temiendo alguna mala reacción a la noticia.

– Señor Anderson-Evans, veo que sus hijos son grandes ya por lo que me veo en la obligación de comentarle que este embarazo será más complicado que los anteriores debido a su edad.

Cuando el doctor terminó de explicarle todo al embarazado, se marchó, dejando a la familia a solas. Fue ese el momento elegido por Valerie para explotar y decir todo lo que se había estado guardando para ella durante dos semanas.

– ¡Genial! Un nuevo bebé... Tal vez sea una niña y así la vida de Sam y Blaine estará completa y no necesitarán a esa hija que vino por accidente. – La menor dijo mordazmente y todos la miraron.

– Princesa, no es así. Pase lo que pase vas a seguir siendo mi hija. – El rubio intentó tranquilizarla ya que notaba que su marido estaba a punto de llorar, en parte por culpa de las hormonas.

– Lo que sea, Blaine está bien... ¿Podemos irnos a casa, tía? – La castaña miró a Santana, que dirigió sus ojos color café hacia el matrimonio, que asintieron con tristeza. Le darían a su hija el tiempo que necesitara para asimilar todo.

– Vamos. – Lopez acabó cediendo y se despidió de todos mientras salían de allí.

– Papá, no pienses en cosas malas ahora. El médico ha dicho que tienes que estar tranquilo. Val estará bien con la tía y tú tienes que cuidarte. – Alex pidió a su progenitor, que le dio un beso en la frente.

– No tenéis nada que preocuparos, todo saldrá bien. – El moreno consoló a sus hijos. No sabía qué hacer con su hija pero tenía que empezar a relajarse y pensar en el bebé que estaba en camino.

* * *

Brittany miraba a Valerie con tristeza. Sabía que no era fácil de aceptar pero ella tenía que comprender. Santana había salido y Carmen estaba en su habitación, leyendo algún libro de esos que tanto le gustan pero que ella no entendía por qué ya que no tenían dibujos.

– ¿Quieres algo, tía Britt? – La castaña preguntó.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – La rubia preguntó y se sentó en la cama de la habitación de invitados después de que la joven asintiera. – Recuerdo el día que Blaine se enteró de que estaba embarazado. No te lo voy a negar, lloró mucho. Todos estuvimos a su lado, intentando darle apoyo. Iba a ser duro y estaba perdido... Entonces llegó Kurt... Creo que Santana lo habría matado de haber podido... Intentó convencer a Blaine de que abortara... Y él dijo que eso era algo que ni se planteaba, a pesar de que tenía miedo, tú ibas a nacer. Poco después se dio cuenta de que te quería en su vida y... Sam le dijo que siempre estaría a su lado porque tú eras parte de él y eso era suficiente. Mientras fueron "sólo amigos", el plan era que cuando nacieras buscarían un apartamento para que vivierais los tres. Siempre quiso formar parte de tu vida... Han pasado muchos años y, si me preguntas, no sabría decirte qué cosas pasaron con ellos siendo novios o con ellos siendo amigos. Sam se comportó como tu papá incluso antes de ser el novio de Blaine.

– Pero yo no soy su hija. – La menor insistió.

– ¿Crees que Carmen es hija de Santana? – Pierce quiso saber y consiguió que Valerie asintiera. – Creo que eso responde tu propio argumento.

Brittany salió dejando a la menor a solas para que pudiera reflexionar en la conversación que habían tenido. Era momento de que dejara de comportarse como una niña y demostrara que sus padres deberían haberle contado todo antes e, incluso, que deberían contarle esa parte que le habían ocultado porque ella lo merecía. Lo que más le dolía era que la joven pensara mal de su padre cuando Blaine lo había pasado tan mal y había sido tan valiente y fuerte por ella. Y también le dolía que dijera que Sam no era su padre cuando siempre había actuado como tal, incluso cuando llegaron Alex y Kevin. La castaña tenía que entender eso y cuanto antes.


	40. CAPÍTULO 40: MOMENTO PADRE-HIJA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Tendremos unos 47 capítulos (al menos, eso parece, ya sabéis que puede cambiar)... Espero que os guste el final...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 40: MOMENTO PADRE-HIJA**_

Sam colgó el teléfono móvil y se fue a la habitación para hablar con su esposo, que todavía no se había levantado porque había pasado mala noche. Él estaba enfadado y luego tendría una conversación con Santana y Brittany, que, aunque tenían buena voluntad, no sabían todavía lo que era cuidar de una adolescente.

Valerie acababa de llamarla diciéndole que había ido a una fiesta con universitarios y que necesitaba que fuera a buscarla, que le había dicho a sus tías que iba a estudiar a casa de una amiga y, en su lugar, habían ido a un colegio mayor para asistir a una fiesta de fin de curso del hermano de una de sus amigas.

Sabía que algo no había ido bien, de lo contrario, él no habría recibido la llamada. Por eso avisó a Blaine de que salía pero no le especificó por qué, no quería preocuparlo en su estado, necesitaba descansar. Cuando informó al moreno, acudió a la habitación de Kevin y después a la de Alex para pedirle a los dos niños que fueran buenos chicos y que cuidaran a su padre mientras él no estaba. El último lugar al que entró fue la habitación de su hija para recoger algunas cosas que sospechaba que podrían necesitar.

Decidió ir en coche, era domingo y el tráfico no sería tan complicado y, además, el lugar al que iba estaba algo lejos. Cuando llegó a la calle, vio a su hija con una minifalda demasiado corta y que él no recordaba haberle permitido comprársela, una camiseta escotada y los zapatos de tacón alto en su mano. Sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado.

Sam sintió como si alguien hubiera apretado con fuerza su corazón y todo su enfado desapareció. Sólo quería coger a su pequeña en brazos y sacarla de allí, llevarla a un lugar seguro donde nadie la pudiera dañar. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que mostrarse algo enfadado porque era algo que no debía repetirse. No importaba lo dolida que estuviera, tenía quince años y las fiestas universitarias no eran un lugar apropiado para ella.

– Valerie Stacy Anderson-Evans, sube al coche. – El padre ordenó y la castaña no dudó en obedecer. Cuando su padre utilizaba su nombre completo significaba que estaba muy enfadado.

– Lo siento papá. – La voz de la menor temblaba y era muy suave.

– Estoy muy enfadado contigo, no sé en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste venir a esta fiesta. No le he dicho nada a Blaine porque no quiero preocuparlo en su estado, no quiero poner en riesgo al bebé. – Valerie se relajó, pensando que su progenitor no se enteraría y el rubio lo entendió enseguida. – Eso no significa que no se lo vayamos a decir, pero lo haremos cuando estés en casa, sana y salva. Sabes que te has ganado un castigo y muy grande. Hemos intentado ser comprensivos y darte espacio para que asimilaras lo ocurrido pero nada justifica lo que has hecho esta noche. ¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo se sentirían las tías si te llega a pasar algo? ¿O cómo podría afectar a tu padre y su embarazo? Entiendo que conocer lo que pasó antes de que nacieras ha sido un shock pero eso no justifica que hagas estupideces. Sé que no hemos sido los mejores padres del mundo, hemos cometido errores, pero creo que nunca has podido quejarte porque te faltara algo o no te diéramos el amor que mereces. Creía que confiabas en nosotros pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así. Se acabaron los juegos. Vas a volver a casa porque es donde debes estar y me importa una mierda si no quieres o todavía piensas que no soy tu padre.

Valerie se sentía fatal, nunca había visto a Sam así. Nunca había cometido una locura como esa y ahora que veía todas las consecuencias que podría haber causado a las personas que quería empezaba a marearse. Dolía todo lo que su padre le había dicho, pero había algo que quería decir.

– Sois los mejores padres del mundo. Ni Kevin ni Alex ni yo podríamos haber soñado con unos padres mejores... Por eso me duele que no seas mi padre.

– Soy tu padre, no importa lo que diga la genética, lo importante es lo que te dice el corazón... ¿Quieres dormir o podemos ir a desayunar primero? – El rubio preguntó y la menor lo miró con una sonrisa.

– El hermano de Mia me dejó dormir en su habitación... ¿Te lo cuento mientras desayunamos? – La castaña se sentía algo nerviosa pero quería mantener esa conversación tan necesaria.

Llegaron a una cafetería algo alejada de zonas turísticas, perfecta para poder conversar tranquilamente. Pidieron dos tés, a ninguno les gustaba el café, y varias galletas y muffins de varios sabores (un día era un día). Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo, esperando tener el menor número posible de interrupciones.

– Habla. – Evans no necesitó decir nada más, su hija comenzó con su relato.

– Mia y yo fuimos a una fiesta universitaria a la que estaba invitado su hermano. Él no sabía que íbamos a ir y, en cuanto nos vio, se acercó a nosotras y comenzó a discutir con ella. Yo me aparté para darles privacidad... Entiendo lo que es tener hermanos y sé que las discusiones pueden ponerse feas a veces... Cuando volví a verlo, me dijo que había mandado a su hermana a casa. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no podía llamar a las tías y mucho menos a vosotros, así que me quedé. Dos chicas de primero se acercaron a mí y estuve charlando con ellas. Me invitaron a un chupito de Tequila y eso era espantoso. Quemaba en la garganta y sabía muy amargo... – Valerie puso cara de asco con tan sólo recordar el sabor. – En un momento dado, un chico se acercó a mí y empezó a coquetear... Yo... Me sentí alagada y pensé que podría pasar un buen rato, besarnos y eso pero él tenía otros planes...

Sam se tensó, si algo no iba a soportar era que un desconocido se aprovechara de su niñita.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Nada, cuando empezó a tocarme de forma inapropiada, el hermano de Mia llegó y me sacó de la fiesta, llevándome a su dormitorio. Me dijo que me quedara allí, que no se me ocurriera salir y le obedecí... Me sentí tan estúpida... Me arrepiento tanto... Sé que merezco castigo y lo aceptaré... – La menor se secó una lágrima.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? Tú no eres así... – El rubio mantuvo la calma, quería comprender.

– Me siento enfadada y dolida por lo que ha pasado. No entiendo porque no queréis que busque a mi padre... Tal vez, si me conoce...

– Termina de desayunar, después vamos a ir a un sitio. – El ojiverde ordenó y los dos guardaron silencio mientras terminaban las galletas y muffins que habían comprado. Había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida y esperaba que su marido no se enfadara con él. No le gustaba actuar a sus espaldas pero no quería que su hija siguiera pensando que su padre era un cualquiera. Había llegado el momento de que supiera la verdad y, aprovechando que era domingo, podría hacer algo que, aunque doloroso, podría ayudar a que todo volviera a la normalidad. A él le dolía mucho que su pequeña no lo considerara su padre y tenía que demostrarle que padre es la persona que ha estado a su lado y no el que dejó embarazado a Blaine.


	41. CAPÍTULO 41: DESCUBRIR TODA LA VERDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Sé que no tocaba actualizar hoy pero voy muy adelantada con esta historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 41: DESCUBRIR TODA LA VERDAD**_

Sam siempre le había contado todo a Blaine. Desde el momento en el que comenzaron su relación y se dieron cuenta de que de haberlo hablado podrían haber estado juntos antes, decidieron ser totalmente sinceros. Sin embargo, el rubio había incumplido ese pacto que habían hecho.

Cuando todo empezó, sabiendo que las cosas podían complicarse, localizó al abogado que contrataron cuando tuvieron que denunciar a los violadores de Blaine y, junto a él, fue a ver a los funcionarios de la prisión donde estaban cumpliendo condena. Consiguió que se le autorizara a que, si Valerie lo deseaba, tuviera un encuentro con esos cinco hombres que habían conseguido agredir a su padre hacía casi 16 años.

Por eso se encontraban padre e hija pasando los controles necesarios para visitar a cinco presos. Ella todavía llevaba la ropa que había usado para la fiesta, pero el rubio se había quitado la camisa que llevaba para ponérsela por encima, encargándose de abrochar los botones hasta que le cubría los pechos. Él sólo llevaba su camiseta interior, pero realmente no le importaba, lo principal era ocultar el cuerpo de la menor para evitar miradas inadecuadas por parte de los delincuentes.

La joven no sabía qué hacían ahí, Sam no se lo había explicado, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no iba a cuestionar las acciones de la persona que lo había criado. Esas semanas había aprendido mucho y había comprendido algunas cosas y eso le llevaba a una conclusión, debía confiar en su familia porque querían lo mejor para ella.

Cuando los guardias les dejaron pasar, los acompañaron hasta una sala en la que había unas sillas y mesas pegadas a una pared. Unos cristales a modo de ventanas dejaban ver lo que había al otro lado, una sala idéntica a esta. Había varias personas ya allí, hablando con sus familiares o amigos a través de los teléfonos.

Padre e hija se sentaron y pronto vieron como una persona se sentaba frente a ellos. La joven cogió el teléfono pero el rubio la obligó a que lo pusiera entre los dos para escuchar la conversación por si tenía que interrumpirla en algún momento. Había unos límites que no estaba dispuesto a pasar.

La conversación comenzó de manera ligera. Parecía que el hombre quería comportarse e, incluso, podría estar conmovido por el hecho de que había una posibilidad de que fuera su hija. Hablaron un poco de la vida de él en prisión y le preguntó sobre la escuela, sus hermanos y sus padres. Todo parecía muy correcto. Incluso cuando ella preguntó por qué estaba ahí, él evitó hacerle daño a la joven, explicando que estaba por violación y asesinato. Por suerte, no preguntó nada de la noche que fue concebida o de la relación del preso con Blaine.

Los otros tres fueron más fríos y se dedicaron a responder las preguntas de la chica. No fueron demasiado descarados con ella aunque tampoco muy respetuosos. Ella no mostraba ningún interés en saber como conocieron a su padre o lo que pasó entre ellos. Sam supuso que era porque creía que sólo eran ligues de una noche, algo de lo que nadie quiere oír.

Sin embargo, el quinto en entrar fue diferente. Se notaba desde que llegó que sus intenciones no eran buenas. Cuando respondió al teléfono y saludó con un "hola hermosa gatita" provocó que la sangre de Evans se helara. Tan sólo dejó que su hija hiciera dos preguntas antes de quitarle el aparato y colgarlo. No iba a consentir que nadie tratara a su pequeña como si fuera un objeto. Había invertido 15 años de su vida en enseñarle que ella era mucho más que alguien con el que los hombres podían jugar a su antojo. No quería que ningún hombre la hiciera sentir como si fuera menos sólo por el hecho de ser mujer.

Después de ese incidente, volvieron al coche para regresar a su casa. El silencio era intimidante pero Evans quería que Valerie pensara bien en todo lo ocurrido. Por su parte, él iba pensando en la mejor manera de contarle a Blaine todo lo ocurrido ese día. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil y que no iba a salir bien parado por esa visita a la cárcel.

El rubio aparcó en el garaje, suspirando de forma sonora antes de volverse para ver a su hija, que miraba sus manos de forma tímida. Sabía que si querían hablar de algo de manera privada, debían hacerlo antes de entrar en la casa, por lo que decidió empezar la última conversación antes de afrontar la furia de su marido.

– ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? – El mayor quiso saber y ella asintió.

– Conozco a papá, tiene un gran corazón y es alguien bueno que no juzga a las personas pero... Aun así, me cuesta creer que estuviera con hombres así. Sé que él no aprueba lo que han hecho, por lo que comprendo que no quisiera contarme lo que había pasado por si reaccionaba así y los quería buscar... Pero no entiendo qué le llevó a querer estar con ellos, simplemente no lo entiendo. – La menor se quitó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

– Princesa... Tú eres una niña inteligente, sabes lo que pasó aunque te de miedo. Ellos cinco están en la cárcel por asesinato y varias violaciones... Mi niña, sé que sabes qué pasó... – Evans la empujó a pensar, tenía que asegurarse de que ella comprendía todo antes de entrar o, de lo contrario, esa mala experiencia no habría tenido sentido.

– No entiendo... Papá no pasó por eso, ¿verdad? Ellos no... ¿verdad? – La castaña comenzó a llorar, no podía contenerse ni un segundo más.

– Fue muy duro para él y para mí. Iba a confesarle lo que sentía unos días después, pero tuve que aplazar mis planes porque estaba muy mal... ¡Tenía miedo hasta de mí! No sé que habría sido de él si Britt, Tana y Rachel no hubieran ayudado. Cuando parecía que estaba bien y yo me planteaba decirle que lo amaba, se enteró de que estaba embarazado. No te mentiré, no fue una noticia agradable. Pero el problema no era que no te quisiera, yo sé que te ama desde el momento en el que asimiló que llegarías a su vida. Tenía miedo porque estaba solo. Tus abuelos no vivían aquí, Stacy tampoco... Y tampoco tenía una estabilidad económica como para poder cuidar de ti como merecías. Recuerdo su sonrisa cuando me dijo que había decidido quedarse contigo y se acarició el vientre. Sólo he visto esa sonrisa dos veces más, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazado y cuando supimos que yo lo estaba y se me pasó el disgusto. Poco a poco fueron solucionándose los problemas y todo empezó a estar mejor, pero todo vino de golpe. Perdió el trabajo, enfermó... Aun así, nunca tuvo la más mínima intención de alejarse de ti... Debo reconocer que yo tuve mucho miedo cuando supimos que eras niña... No me creía preparado para poder criar a una niña. Los lazos, trenzas, manicuras y esas cosas eran algo extraño para mí... Sé que aun no sé muchas cosas, pero me esfuerzo mucho para ser el padre que mereces. – Sam en ningún momento dejó de mirar a su hija. Era importante que entendiera todo.

– Pero no fui planificada... – Ella insistió.

– Bueno, eso no es algo único en nuestra familia... ¿De verdad crees que tu padre y yo estábamos buscando tener un hijo ahora? Han pasado muchos años, lo último en lo que pensábamos ahora era en cambiar pañales. – Los dos rieron. – Si soy sincero, Alex tampoco fue planificado y dudo si podemos considerar que Kevin lo fue. Estábamos intentando darte un hermanito pero no lo conseguíamos y llegó un momento en que nos rendimos. Entonces nos enteramos de que Blaine estaba embarazado y dos meses después de que yo lo estaba... ¿Crees que alguno de los tres puede reclamarnos que no fue planificado? No importa cómo pasó, lo importante es que os amamos desde el momento en el que supimos que ibais a nacer. – El rubio acarició la mejilla de su hija para quitar algunas lágrimas.

– Una última pregunta... Cuando supisteis que papá estaba embarazado de mí, no eráis pareja... ¿También me amabas? – La castaña dirigió sus enormes ojos azules a su padre.

– Sabes que sí... Siendo parte de tu papá, no podía hacer otra cosa.

La adolescente salió corriendo del coche para ir a buscar a Blaine. Necesitaba hablar con él más que nada en el mundo.


	42. CAPÍTULO 42: LA RECONCILIACIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 42: LA RECONCILIACIÓN**_

Blaine estaba en el salón junto a Alex y Kevin. Los dos niños hacían caso a lo que su otro padre les había pedido e intentaban cuidar del mayor para que no se estresara por culpa de su embarazo. Además, se habían asegurado de que desayunara, algo que parecía que nunca quería hacer. El moreno sentía que sus hijos eran casi peor que su marido... Casi.

Antes de darse cuenta, escuchó que la puerta se abría y una melena castaña se puso frente a sus ojos mientras sentía unos brazos rodeándolo. Su pequeña estaba ahí, demostrándole más cariño del que había mostrado en los últimos días.

– Lo siento papá. – La joven susurró y en ese momento, los ojos dorados encontraron los verdes de Sam y Anderson supo que su marido había hecho algo. Había pasado algo, le estaban ocultando algo... Pero en ese momento, sólo importaba que su hija se abrazaba a él como si al soltarse no volvieran a verse nunca más.

– Te amo, mi princesita. – Blaine susurró antes de comenzar a besar la cabeza de su pequeña con todo el amor del mundo.

– Chicos... ¿Podéis dejarnos a solas durante unos minutos? – Evans pidió y los dos niños salieron del salón para subir a sus habitaciones.

Durante media hora, los tres estuvieron hablando de lo que había pasado. Desde las mentiras de Valerie para ir a la fiesta hasta la conversación en el coche. Anderson se dedicó a escuchar todo, aunque los dos sabían que estaba enfadado.

– Lo primero que quiero decir es que estoy muy decepcionado contigo. – Blaine contuvo la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento. – Has mentido, has hecho cosas irresponsables y que no debiste hacer. Creo que sabes que te has ganado un buen castigo. Hablaré con tu padre y los dos tomaremos una decisión al respecto. Por otro lado, quiero saber cómo te sientes por todo lo que has descubierto.

– Me siento bien. He comprendido que vosotros sois mis padres y que me habéis amado desde el principio a pesar de todo. Siento haber juzgado sin conocer los detalles y siento el daño que os he hecho. – La castaña susurró avergonzada.

– Nunca debes dudar que te amamos, no importa cómo fuiste concebida o cómo llegaste a nuestras vidas. Lo que importa es que eres y serás nuestra princesa y te amamos más que a nada. Tus hermanos y tú lo sois todo para nosotros. – El moreno abrazó a su hija de nuevo. – Ahora sube a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con tu padre.

La menor salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, sabiendo que el matrimonio necesitaba unos minutos para ellos. Sam deseó que la tierra se lo tragara cuando los ojos color avellana lo miraron. Tragó saliva de manera más sonora de lo que le hubiera gustado. Puso sus manos en su espalda, esperando el momento en el que llegara la discusión.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando? Te vas de casa diciendo que tienes que hacer algo y pasa todo ésto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a buscar a Valerie porque había hecho una locura? ¿Por qué la llevas a ver a esos impresentables sin siquiera consultarlo conmigo? ¿Por qué le cuentas que es el fruto de una violación? No lo habíamos dicho antes por una razón. Todo ha salido bien pero podría no haber sido así. Somos un matrimonio y las decisiones que afectan a nuestros hijos las tomamos los dos. Nunca hemos hecho nada a espaldas del otro, incluso hablamos de los castigos antes de decírselos a ellos. Pero esta vez decides actuar por tu cuenta sabiendo que eso no es lo que yo quiero. – El moreno se acarició el vientre. Empezó a llorar porque tenía las hormonas revolucionadas, tenía miedo de que su hija tuviera algún mal pensamiento por culpa de lo que había descubierto y se sentía traicionado.

– No llores, mi amor. – El rubio se sentó junto a su esposo y lo besó con dulzura. Limpió cada lágrima con toda la delicadeza y cariño que pudo.

– Me siento traicionado por ti y esa es una sensación que no había sentido hasta ahora. – El ojimiel explicó, dejando al otro congelado.

– Lo siento... Piensa que todo ha salido y bien y que ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

* * *

Después de un día intenso, había llegado el momento de ir a dormir y todos estaban ya listos. Blaine pasó por las habitaciones de sus hijos para darles un beso antes de acudir a su habitación. A Sam le resultó extraño porque solían hacerlo a la vez, pero no le dio más importancia. Cuando volvió a su habitación, el moreno le entregó su almohada y una manta.

– Puedes dormir en el estudio o en el sofá, realmente no me importa. – El ojimiel informó. El rubio se quedó mirando lo que había recibido.

– B... – Intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido.

– Tú actúas por tu cuenta, yo también. Ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado contigo y no quiero compartir la cama. – Anderson respondió.

– No me gusta que estemos peleados... Mucho menos que no durmamos juntos. – El dibujante se quejó, intentando que su marido se relajara un poco.

– Ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea el daño que podrías haberle hecho a nuestra hija. – Blaine lo empujó para sacarlo de la habitación.

Evans suspiró y al darse la vuelta, vio a Valerie que lo miraba con tristeza.

– ¿Te ha echado? – La joven preguntó.

– No te preocupes, se le pasará. – Sam respondió y besó la frente de su hija. Iba a caminar hacia el estudio cuando la adolescente lo paró.

– Es por mi culpa, ¿verdad? – Los ojos azules estaban realmente tristes.

– No. Tu padre está preocupado y cree que no debí hacer nada sin que él lo supiera... Y tiene razón, la verdad. – El rubio sonrió pero esa felicidad no llegó a sus ojos.

– Tengo una idea. – La menor sonrió de esa manera que su padre sabía que estaba tramando algo antes de llamar a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Blaine. – Papá, ¿puedo pasar?

– Sí. – La voz del moreno se escuchó desde dentro. Valerie abrió la puerta y sonrió a su padre.

– Después de todo lo que ha pasado, quería dormir con mis papis pero parece que has echado a papá de la habitación. – La joven hizo un puchero. El ojiverde miraba a su hija como si no la conociera. Realmente no sabía que tenía esa capacidad de manipulación... ¿La habría usado alguna vez con él?

– Val... – Anderson susurró pero su hija seguía con ese gesto y supo que no podría negarse. – Está bien, podéis dormir los dos aquí.

La adolescente saltó directamente a la cama y se tumbó en el centró. Al verla tan hiperactiva, Evans se preocupó.

– Princesa, ten cuidado. Tu padre está embarazado y no queremos que le ocurra nada. – Sam indicó mientras se metía en la cama junto a su hija.

– ¡Papá! Todavía no se ha tumbado, no voy a golpearle... – Ella protestó haciendo que Blaine riera con ganas. Los otros dos lo miraron extrañados.

– Hay cosas que nunca cambian... Mi pequeña queriendo dormir conmigo cuando estoy embarazado y su padre gritándole porque cree que me va a dar una patada tan fuerte que me hará perder el bebé... – El moreno intentó dejar de reír mientras se sentaba en la cama.

– ¿En serio? – La chica preguntó, mirando a Sam.

– Sí, aquella vez tuviste una pesadilla... Ahora a dormir, tenéis que descansar, ha sido un día muy largo.

El rubio apagó la luz y los dos adultos abrazaron a su hija para protegerla de cualquier mal pensamiento que pudiera surgir. Ella fue consciente de que acabaron juntando sus manos para tocarse ellos también y sonrió feliz al saber que las cosas en su familia volverían a estar como antes de que un trabajo de instituto hiciera que sus vidas se desestabilizaran.


	43. CAPÍTULO 43: EL SEXO DEL BEBÉ

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 43: EL SEXO DEL BEBÉ**_

Valerie se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de sus padres. Hacía mucho tiempo de que no dormía con ellos y se sentía como si hubiera vuelto a su infancia. Recordaba muy poco el día que sus padres se comprometieron. Era muy pequeña pero conservaba algunas imágenes de ese día en su memoria. Fue la primera vez que la llevaron a patinar y no era de extrañar que durante años fuera una de sus pasiones. También recordaba algunas cosas de la boda aunque no muchas. Le habían contado que fue ese día el que le dijeron que tendría un hermano, pero eso no lo recordaba. Después de eso, sí recordaba a sus hermanos de bebé, pero no mucho.

Aun así, sí había algo que le había acompañado en todos esos años y era el amor que sus padres se tenían. De niña no se daba cuenta, pero desde hacía algunos años sabía que discutían o que tenían problemas de vez en cuando. La primera vez que notó que estaban distantes, ella tenía trece años y se asustó mucho. Pasó horas llorando en su habitación hasta que Sam la encontró y le dio un beso en la frente. Le contó que no era la primera vez que estaban así y que, como siempre, lo solucionarían, que no tenía que preocuparse.

Había hablado con sus amigas sobre las relaciones de sus padres y sabía que era una afortunada. Pocas familias tenían tanto amor como la suya. A su edad se había fijado en pequeños detalles que la hacían querer algo así para ella en el futuro. A pesar de llevar quince años juntos, todavía se miraban como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados.

Por todo eso le dolía ser ella la causante de los problemas en su matrimonio, sobretodo cuando Blaine tenía que guardar reposo y estar tranquilo por su embarazo. Odiaba pensar que su padre podría perder al bebé por su culpa.

– No pienses tanto. – Una voz la llevó de vuelta a la realidad y miró los ojos verdes que la observaban.

– Lo siento. – La castaña susurró.

– No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ¿vale? Sé que a tu padre se le pasará el enfado y estaremos bien. Quiero lo mejor para vosotros. Tu padre, tus hermanos y tú sois todo en mi vida y haré cualquier cosa por vosotros. – El rubio besó la frente de su hija.

– Pero no es el mejor momento para que discutáis. – Valerie intentó explicar.

– Ningún momento es bueno, pero cada problema nos hace más fuertes. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y seguimos tan enamorados como el primer día. No es la peor crisis que hemos pasado, no tienes que estar triste. – Evans insistió.

– Bueno... Si seguís hablando puede que os eche de la habitación y la crisis se haga más grande. Estoy intentando dormir. – Blaine interrumpió su conversación.

– Lo siento. – La ojiazul se incorporó para salir de la cama pero Sam se lo impidió.

– Tu padre está bromeando... Es su manera de decir que nos perdona. – El rubio le explicó.

– No os perdono... No del todo. Val, sigo pensando que tu castigo es más que merecido y no te vas a librar... Sam, sigo pensando que no debiste actuar a mis espaldas... – El moreno explicó y los dos asintieron. – Si me preparáis tortitas para desayunar, me pensaré si os perdono del todo.

La adolescente rió antes de darle un gran beso a la mejilla de su padre. Después se levantó y se fue corriendo a la cocina para comenzar con la preparación de las tortitas. Por su parte, el ojiverde miró a su esposo, que se acariciaba el vientre que comenzaba a estar algo redondeado. Se acercó para besarlo en los labios, al principio de forma suave pero poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad. Después de unos segundos, Anderson se separó.

– Será mejor que bajes a la cocina o tu hija es capaz de quemar toda la casa intentando hacer las tortitas. – Blaine susurró.

– No te levantes, te subiré el desayuno a la cama... ¿Con plátano, sirope y nata, zumo de naranja y un yogur? – Sam cuestionó.

– Me conoces muy bien.

El rubio sonrió y besó a su esposo antes de salir para ayudar a su hija con el desayuno.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y todo se arregló para la familia. Las vacaciones de verano estaban siendo muy buenas y todos pasaban muchas horas en casa. Los tres hijos de la pareja se habían tomado muy enserio la labor de cuidar de su padre para que el embarazo fuera perfecto y sabían que tenían demasiado cuidado, pero pensaban que era mejor prevenir.

Blaine había dejado sus ensayos para el papel de protagonista, aunque seguía componiendo y escribiendo para la obra. Su papel lo tomaría su sustituto y buscarían a otro para que fuera el sustituto hasta que el actor pudiera retomar sus labores tras el parto.

Los cinco fueron juntos al ginecólogo. Estaban muy ilusionados porque esperaban que les dijeran el sexo del bebé. Sam estaba algo preocupado por si había malas noticias, los niños a su alrededor podrían ser un problema. Sin embargo, no había conseguido que se quedaran en casa.

El médico les sonrió mientras pasaban y Blaine y Kevin fueron los dos que tomaron asiento ya que sólo había dos asientos. Después de que el paciente respondiera a varias preguntas sobre como se sentía, algunas de las cuales fueron respondidas por los hijos, se tumbó en la camilla para hacer la ecografía.

La prueba comenzó y Evans rió al darse cuenta de que sus hijos lo habían desplazado. Valerie sujetaba una de las manos de su marido mientras Alex sujetaba la otra, dejando a Kevin junto al doctor, mirando la pantalla para ver a su hermano. El moreno lo miró con curiosidad y él sólo negó con la cabeza, ya tendría tiempo de contarle lo que estaba pasando.

– Parece que es una niña. – El ginecólogo informó y todos lo celebraron. Sam se agachó para besar a su esposo, aunque se ganó alguna protesta de los menores.

– ¿Se puede ser más asqueroso? – Alex preguntó y su hermana puso sonrisa pícara, esa que usaba cuando iba a hacer algo contra los dos menores.

– ¿Has pensado en lo que han tenido que hacer para que tengamos una hermanita? – La castaña preguntó "inocentemente". Los dos chicos pusieron cara de asco.

– Val... No molestes a tus hermanos. – Blaine comentó algo molesto.

– No es mi culpa, no soy yo la que se molesta porque sus padres se quieran. – La menor dijo inocentemente. Lo cierto era que todo lo ocurrido le había dado otra perspectiva. Su familia era más que perfecta, aunque le había costado entenderlo. Y después de la pequeña crisis entre sus padres, verlos tan enamorados y felices era más que perfecto para ella.

– Doctor... El embarazo va bien, ¿no? Quiero decir, es una niña y eso, pero está sana, ¿verdad? – Sam preguntó, intentando volver a lo que realmente le importaba.

– Sí... ¿Ha dado la sensación de lo contrario? ¿Algún síntoma extraño que no me hayáis mencionado? – El médico preguntó confuso.

– ¡No! Es sólo que... Dijiste que era un embarazo complicado... – El rubio explicó.

– La niña está bien, Blaine se está cuidando... La parte más complicada del embarazo ya ha pasado, aunque eso no significa que no pueda haber complicaciones. De momento no hay nada que te tenga que preocupar. Seguid así y seguramente tendréis a vuestra pequeña muy pronto. – El ginecólogo lo tranquilizó.

Todos se alegraron por la noticia y decidieron celebrarlo con unos batidos en uno de sus lugares favoritos. Sobretodo cuando el embarazado mencionó que tenía antojo de uno de chocolate y caramelo. Sam agarró la mano de su esposo durante todo el camino, no podía esperar a estar a solas y poder celebrar la feliz noticia. Pero antes, tenían que compartir la celebración con su familia.


	44. CAPÍTULO 44: UNA DECISIÓN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Confirmo que serán 47 capítulos, así que queda muy poco para el final... Y hoy tendréis sesión doble... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 44: UNA DECISIÓN**_

Dos días habían pasado desde que se habían enterado de que era una niña y todos estaban felices. Stacy fue a visitarlos para pasar algo de tiempo con ellos. No había ido antes porque sabía la tensión que había con Valerie y sabía que eso debían solucionarlo en familia pero, una vez todo había vuelto a la normalidad, estaba bien ver hacer una visita.

– ¿Qué nombre habéis elegido para la niña? – La rubia preguntó mirando a Sam.

– No hemos pensado nada todavía. – Su hermano informó.

– Cuando estaba embarazado de Valerie Sam vino con el nombre perfecto y no tuve ni que pensarlo. Con Kevin y Alex teníamos varias opciones y no tardamos en decidirnos pero ahora... No tenemos ni una idea. – Blaine añadió.

– Podéis llamarla Stacy. – La rubia sonrió.

– ¡No! Ese es mi segundo nombre – Val interrumpió con seriedad.

– Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. Eso me lleva a la segunda pregunta... ¿Cómo elegiréis el segundo nombre? Ya habéis gastado los de todos vuestros hermanos... – La mujer comentó, aludiendo al hecho de que los nombres completos de sus sobrinos eran Valerie Stacy, Alexander Cooper y Kevin Steve.

– ¿Por qué no elegimos nosotros un nombre? Descartáis uno y luego elegís el orden. – La menor propuso, dispuesta a ayudar a sus padres en todo.

– No. – Los dos progenitores respondieron a la vez.

– ¿Por qué no? – Stacy preguntó.

– No quiero gritos o discusiones porque hemos descartado uno o hemos elegido otro. – Blaine explicó y los dos niños hicieron un puchero.

– ¿Y Jessica Devon? – La adolescente no se rindió. Quería ayudar después de todo lo que había dañado a la familia. Aunque las cosas estaban como siempre, ella quería compensar todas las lágrimas y problemas que había causado.

Sin embargo, cualquier respuesta quedó olvidada cuando notaron que Anderson bajaba la mirada a su vientre y colocaba sus dos manos sobre ella, intentando cubrir cada centrímetro.

– ¿Estás bien? – Valerie se levantó para correr junto a él.

– Sí, tranquila princesa. Creo que he sentido que se movía. – El moreno informó mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor. Sam sonrió y se levantó corriendo a la cocina. Cuando su marido estaba embarazado de Kevin, el dulce hacía que el niño enloqueciera y se moviera. Iba a intentarlo porque había cuatro personas que estaban deseando sentir al bebé... Bueno, cinco, pero él podía esperar.

Cuando regresó al salón, había cuatro manos sobre el vientre de Blaine. Tantos sus tres hijos como Stacy querían sentir a la niña que crecía en su interior y Sam le dio el caramelo que había cogido para él guiñándole un ojo. Él sonrió antes de comérselo, esperando que los movimientos llegaran. Como había pasado años atrás, sintió movimiento en su vientre y todos comenzaron a emocionarse e intentar sentirlo mejor.

* * *

La familia estaba en el salón viendo la televisión. Blaine estaba apoyado sobre su marido, que le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura. Los hijos intentaban no observarlos demasiado, sabían que apenas habían tenido intimidad desde que las clases habían acabado por las vacaciones de verano dos meses atrás.

El teléfono de Sam sonó y se levantó y salió del salón para responder sin interrumpir la tranquilidad de su familia. Le extrañó ver el nombre de Cooper, pero respondió de todos modos.

– ¡Hola Coop! – El rubio comentó.

– _Sam... ¿Estás solo?_ – La voz del mayor sonaba triste y parecía que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

– Si, he venido a la cocina. ¿Va todo bien? – Evans estaba extrañado.

– _Sé que Blaine tiene que estar en reposo y las malas noticias no le vienen bien. Espero que cuando se lo cuentes tengas mucho tacto._

– Coop, me estás asustando.

– _Mis padres han sufrido un accidente. Mamá no llegó al hospital y papá está en quirófano aunque los médicos no son muy optimistas._

Sam se sentó, realmente afectado por la noticia. Miró la puerta de la cocina, como si a través de ella pudiera ver a su marido con sus hijos. Todo estaba mal y lo peor era que no sabía cómo darle la noticia a su esposo y a sus hijos.

– ¿Tú como estás?

– _Mal, es difícil perder a mi madre y saber que mi padre probablemente no... Y me siento un poco solo en este momento... Sé que Blaine tiene alguna complicación con el embarazo pero... Me gustaría tener a mi familia aquí._

– No te prometo nada. Hablaré con Blaine y con su médico. Por mucho que nos gustaría estar allí, la salud de la niña es lo más importante.

– _Lo entiendo, de verdad. Lo último que querría es que a mi sobrina o a mi hermano le pase algo. Sobretodo cuídalos._

– Yo me encargo... Te llamo... Y cuídate mucho. Cualquier cosa, llámame a mí.

* * *

Blaine levantó la mirada y supo que algo no estaba bien en cuanto vio la mirada de su esposo. Sam se acercaba a su familia de forma sigilosa. Ya había hablado con el ginecólogo y le había dicho que lo mejor era que viajaran para que pudieran asistir al funeral y para estar con su hermano. Además le aconsejó que viajaran cuanto antes por si había una posibilidad de que pudiera ver a su padre antes de que falleciera.

– ¿Sam? – El moreno preguntó.

– Blaine...

El rubio se sentó y ayudó a su marido a que se sentara sobre su regazo. Los tres hijos miraron a sus padres, sabían que había algo.

– Venid, chicos. – El ojiverde pidió a los chicos y los tres se sentaron a su lado. – Ha habido un accidente.

– ¿De quién? – Anderson no dejó que el otro siguiera. Sabía que las noticias no eran buenas y quería obtener toda la información.

– Tus padres. – Evans acarició el vientre de su amado, como recordándole que debía estar tranquilo porque su bebé necesitaba que se relajara.

– ¿Qué? – La voz de Blaine fue apenas un susurro. Valerie mordió su labio mientras abrazaba a su padre con fuerza. Kevin y Alex le acariciaban la espalda y la pierna respectivamente. Por mucho que a los tres les doliera lo que pasara con sus abuelos, lo importante era su hermana.

– Tu padre está en el hospital, lo tiene muy difícil y tu madre no... – Sam informó conteniendo las lágrimas. Durante esos años había mejorado muchísimo su relación con ellos y eran casi como unos padres para él. El moreno rompió a llorar en el hombro de su esposo y los otros cuatro lo abrazaron con fuerza.

– Papá, tienes que estar relajado... – La chica pidió, intentando que su padre se relajara.

– Princesa... ¿Puedes sacar la tarjeta de mi cartera y reservar un vuelo para todos a Los Angeles lo antes posible? Confío en ti. – El rubio comenzó a dar órdenes y ella asintió, agradeciéndole el gesto. Sabía que todos estaban mal pero tenían cosas que hacer. – Alex, el ginecólogo me iba a mandar el historial del embarazo por si ocurre algo en el viaje. Necesito que vayas al estudio y abras mi correo para imprimirlo. Creo que tengo la aplicación abierta pero, si no es así, ven para que te de la contraseña. Kevin, quiero que prepares las maletas de tu padre y mía. Asegúrate de meter ropa negra para el funeral, algo de abrigo, cosas de aseo y sobretodo, las vitaminas de papá.

Los tres hijos salieron del salón dejando a sus padres a solas. No dijeron nada, sólo siguieron abrazándose con amor mientras Anderson lloraba la muerte de su madre y la más que probable muerte de su padre. Sam no comentó nada cuando vio los ojos rojos de sus hijos cuando volvieron. En parte les había asignado esa misión porque sabía que necesitaban unos minutos a solas para llorar y no quería que se derrumbaran frente a Blaine, era lo único que faltaba para derrumbarte aun más.


	45. CAPÍTULO 45: EL FUNERAL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capítulo de hoy ;)

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 45: EL FUNERAL**_

La llegada al aeropuerto de Los Angeles fue más o menos tranquila. Sam no se había separado de su marido que no había parado de llorar desde que había recibido la noticia. Sabía que sus hijos habían encontrado momentos para llorar, pero todos habían entendido rápidamente que era importante estar tranquilos por Blaine.

Cooper estaba esperándolos con lágrimas en los ojos y se abrazó a su hermano nada más verlo. Su padre también había fallecido mientras ellos llegaban a California por lo que les dio la noticia personalmente. El embarazado se aferró a él con fuerza al conocer la noticia mientras Sam abrazó a sus hijos para que pudieran desahogarse.

Se dirigieron a la casa del mayor, que había preparado para recibir a su familia. Él dormiría en el sofá, Blaine y Sam ocuparían la habitación de invitados y sus sobrinos dormirían en su habitación porque la cama era más grande para los tres.

El matrimonio fue directamente a la habitación, era tarde y el rubio quería que su esposo intentara descansar un poco. Sabía que le costaría dormir pero venían unos días muy difíciles y no quería que se complicaran las cosas, tenían un bebé en el que pensar.

Los siguientes días estuvieron preparando el funeral. Decidieron enterrarlos en Los Angeles porque sabían que era un lugar que les gustaba. En Ohio ya no les quedaba nada, por lo que no había motivo para hacer un desplazamiento tan largo.

Cooper intentó encargarse de todo con la ayuda de Sam, pero Blaine no quería que ellos se ocuparan de todo. Valerie hizo el mayor esfuerzo por demostrar que ya no era una niña y que lo pasado semanas antes sólo había sido algo aislado. Ella se encargó de cocinar, cuidar de sus hermanos y apoyar a sus padres y su tío en cualquier cosa que se le necesitara.

La segunda noche, el moreno acabó escapándose del abrazo de su marido para ir a la cocina. Allí se encontró a su hija, que tomaba un vaso de leche para intentar dormir.

– No deberías estar despierto. – La joven lo amonestó cuando lo vio entrar.

– No puedo dormir porque tu hermana está teniendo su primera clase de ballet o de fútbol, todavía no lo sé... ¿Cuál es tu escusa? – El ojimiel preguntó mientras se sentaba. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mano de la castaña estaba sobre su vientre, intentando sentir los movimientos.

– No paro de pensar y no consigo dormir. – Ella susurró, no queriendo traer la dolorosa situación de nuevo a su padre, que parecía más calmado en ese momento.

– Quiero darte las gracias, te estás comportando como una auténtica mujer... Ya no eres una niña... – Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios del mayor.

– No soy una niña... Pero siempre quiero ser tu princesa... – Ella pidió antes de abrazar a Blaine.

– Siempre lo serás. – El moreno besó la frente de la adolescente y ésta se separó un poco.

– Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Desde decidir quedarte conmigo cuando te enteraste de que estabas embarazado hasta aceptar mis disculpas después de todo lo que hice... – Valerie desvió la mirada, todavía estaba avergonzada de lo ocurrido.

– No tienes que darme las gracias... Quiero que sepas que nunca me he arrepentido de haber tomado esa decisión. Eres mi princesa y eso no cambiará aunque venga otra niña en la familia... Ya sabes, Kevin es el campeón, Alex es el duendecillo y tú eres la princesa de la familia. Ya encontraremos el mote para la pequeña. – El ojimiel la tranquilizó.

– ¿Por qué esos motes? – La castaña lo miró intrigada.

– Bueno... El tuyo fue porque eras la única... Ninguno de tus abuelos tenía nietos, ninguno de nuestros amigos tenía hijos... Eras la consentida de todos... La princesa de la casa. El de Alex fue el más fácil... Verlo tan pequeñito... Sabes que el duendecillo fue sietemesino, por lo que era muy pequeño. El que más tardó en ganarse su mote fue Kevin... Pero cuando empezaron a comer papillas, Sam y yo comenzamos a hacer competiciones porque no había otra manera de que se la comieran toda sin protestar... Proclamábamos campeón al que terminaba primero y, casualmente, siempre era él por lo que se quedó con eso. – El mayor sonreía por los recuerdos. Sus hijos habían crecido mucho pero él tenía una pequeña que le llenaría de nuevas anécdotas que contaría hasta cansarse a todo el que lo quisiera escuchar.

– Tengo ganas de que nazca. – La chica comentó.

– Yo también. – Blaine respondió con total sinceridad. Se sentía muy cansado (y no sólo por la muerte de sus padres), su espalda dolía, tenía los pies hinchados, necesitaba ir al baño cada poco tiempo...

– ¿A quién se parecerá? – La menor preguntó intrigada.

– No lo sé... Sólo espero que nazca sana. – El moreno estaba más tranquilo.

– Vamos papá, sabes que estará bien... Y debemos reconocer que no importa a quién se parezca porque todos en la familia somos guapísimos... ¡Será adorable y bella! – La adolescente estaba emocionada.

– Si te soy sincero, preferiría que se parezca a Sam...

* * *

La familia al completo, junto a Cooper, los Evans que habían viajado hasta allí, Mercedes, Marley y varios compañeros y amigos del mayor de los Anderson y de los fallecidos, estaban en el cementerio. Las chicas vivían en la ciudad y habían acompañado a sus amigos en ese duro trance. Todas las palabras ya habían sido dichas, todas las despedidas realizadas y ya estaban bajando los féretros para enterrarlos.

Sam notó que la mano de su esposo ya no apretaba la suya con tanta fuerza y se giró para ver lo que pasaba. Blaine estaba pálido y parecía cansado, aunque por culpa de las gafas de sol no podía ver sus ojos. Se acercó aun más a su marido y lo agarró por la cintura, notando que el moreno acababa apoyándose a él.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio preguntó preocupado.

– Un poco mareado. – El ojimiel confesó y no necesitó desviar su mirada para sentir cinco pares de ojos mirándolo con preocupación.

– En el coche he dejado un botellín de agua y unas galletas... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – Valerie ofreció y Evans le sonrió en agradecimiento porque ella seguía atenta a todo a pesar de la tristeza porque había perdido a sus abuelos.

– Trae todo, seguro que comer un poco y beber algo le sentará bien. – Cooper ordenó y después ayudó a Sam a sentar a su hermano en una de las sillas.

– Estoy bien... Sólo es cansancio... – El embarazado protestó.

– Aun así, a tu bebé y a ti no os va a hacer ningún mal comer y beber. – El rubio insistió.

Anderson suspiró pero aceptó que todos se preocuparan por él. Sin embargo, eso sólo sirvió para que se diera cuenta de que había dos personas que no conocerían a su bebé. Hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas, sabía que no debía pensar en eso pero era inevitable. Sintió los labios de su marido en su frente y supo que, a pesar de todo, estaría bien. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido y, aunque le dolería siempre su ausencia, sabía que tenía muchas cosas todavía por vivir. Sobretodo, mientras tuviera a su lado al ojiverde, podría hacerle frente a cualquier adversidad.


	46. CAPÍTULO 46: PREPARAR LA LLEGADA DEL BEB

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Supongo que esta semana prepararé el último por lo que este fin de semana tendré la actualización...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 46: PREPARAR LA LLEGADA DEL BEBÉ**_

– ¿De verdad que no quieres que te ayude? – Blaine preguntó por décima vez mientras veía a su marido sacar otra caja más del estudio.

– ¡No! – Sam respondió. – No pienso dejarte que levantes nada de peso en tu estado.

– ¿Vas a preparar tú sólo la habitación? – El moreno preguntó pero sus hijos salieron tras ellos con otras cajas.

– ¡Papá! ¿Y nosotros que somos? ¿Invisibles? – Alex estaba indignado.

– No, cariño... Pero me siento mal dejando que hagáis todo vosotros. – El embarazado acarició el pelo de su hijo cuando pasó a su lado.

– Sí vas a hacer cosas... Luego iremos a la tienda y hay que elegir muchas cosas. – Valerie intervino, las compras eran la mejor parte de todo.

– No hay mucho que elegir, todavía hay muchas cosas vuestras en el ático. Sólo habrá que comprar alguna cosa. – Blaine sonrió hacia su hija.

– ¿Vas a ponerle vestidos antiguos de hace quince años? ¿Biberones muy usados? ¿Chupetes nuestros? – La menor se alteró.

– No princesa, pero van a regalarnos muchas cosas y lo más común es que nos regalen vestidos. Si a eso le añadimos lo que vamos a reutilizar, prendas que no pasan de moda, pijamas, prendas interiores, baberos, muebles... – El moreno informó.

– No somos pobres, podemos permitirnos comprarle todo nuevo. – La castaña se sentó sobre una de las cajas.

– Yo preferiría que no lo hagamos. En tres años empiezas la universidad y queremos ayudarte con los gastos. – Sam intervino en la conversación. – Ya hemos terminado con las cajas. Ahora faltan los muebles. El escritorio va al salón y las estanterías y el sofá al ático.

– ¿Cuando me vaya al dormitorio de la universidad cambiarás mi habitación para que sea tu estudio? – La adolescente quiso saber.

– Esa será siempre tu habitación, princesa. – El rubio besó su mejilla antes de entrar en el estudio para intentar desmontar la estantería para subirla al ático.

– Pero yo no la usaré y tú necesitas espacio para trabajar. – Valerie protestó.

– Puedo trabajar en el salón, tengo espacio suficiente. Puede que utilice parte de tus estanterías o armario para guardar mis cosas pero nada más. – El ojiverde sonrió mirando a la chica.

– Ya dijimos Alex y yo que estábamos dispuestos a compartir habitación hasta que te fueras a la universidad, pero los papás no quisieron. – Kevin dijo mientras dejaba una caja en la habitación de sus padres. – Papá Blaine, ¿quieres ayudar? – Todos miraron al chico sorprendidos.

– Claro... ¿Qué puedo hacer? – El moreno preguntó.

– Te vas a sentar en la cama y vas a clasificar esta caja de ropa que he encontrado. Parece que es de bebé. Voy a por más. – El menor ordenó, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

La familia siguió moviendo cajas y quitando muebles hasta que dejaron la habitación totalmente desierta. Fue entonces cuando Sam se puso a pintar las paredes de un color lila suave.

* * *

Blaine y Sam estaban viendo la televisión relajados. El rubio acariciaba el vientre de su esposo mientras éste movía sus dedos sobre las piernas del otro suavemente. Valerie sonrió al ver la imagen. Le encantaba ver a sus padres tan felices. Además, eso podría ayudarle a llevar a cabo su plan.

– Papás, quiero pediros un favor. – La castaña se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué será que me da miedo? – Evans bromeó pero hizo un gesto para que su hija se sentara.

– Sé que estoy castigada pero hoy van todos mis amigos al centro comercial para despedir a Ari. – Una de las amigas de Valerie se mudaba a Washington por el trabajo de su padre. – ¿Puedo ir? Prometo que lavaré los platos más veces y que haré de niñera siempre que queráis cuando nazca mi hermanita... Por favor... – La castaña suplicó y sus padres se miraron. Ella sabía lo que iban a decir porque reconocía la mirada.

– Vamos a darte permiso porque te mostraste muy madura cuando fuimos a Los Angeles pero llegarás a casa a la hora de la cena y como nos enteremos de que no has ido a un centro comercial, tendrás problemas muy serios. – Blaine comentó muy serio.

– Gracias, gracias... – La adolescente besó las mejillas de sus padres antes de ir a prepararse para ir a pasar la tarde con sus amigos.

* * *

Sam estaba acariciando el pelo de su esposo, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas del rubio. Éste sonreía mientras veía lo relajado que estaba. Sabía que estaba teniendo dificultades para dormir por culpa del embarazo, de los problemas con su hija y de lo ocurrido con sus padres. Por eso verlo tranquilo y relajado era un regalo que nunca se cansaría de apreciar.

La puerta se abrió y Valerie llegó de su salida al centro comercial. Llevaba una bolsa en la mano de una de sus tiendas favoritas, por lo que dedujo que se había comprado algo. La joven no se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba dormido por lo que cerró la puerta, haciendo que se despertara. Ella iba a subir las escaleras cuando la somnolienta voz de su padre lo detuvo.

– Un momento, jovencita. ¿Qué llevas ahí? – Blaine se mostró firme.

– Me he comprado una camiseta... Subo a mi habitación y me la pongo para que la veáis... Os va a encantar... – La adolescente intentó subir las escaleras pero volvió a ser interrumpida.

– Ven aquí. – El moreno le dijo y ella se volvió forzando una sonrisa mientras entraba en el salón. Su padre se incorporó para quedar sentado y alargó su mano pidiendo que le diera la bolsa.

– Queda mucho mejor puesta... – La menor intentó argumentar.

– Puede que pensemos que eres más responsable pero también lo pensábamos antes de que mintieras y te fueras a una fiesta de universitarios. Quiero ver lo que llevas en la bolsa. – El ojimiel insistió y Sam decidió asentir para mostrarle a su hija que estaba de acuerdo.

– Sólo ha sido una vez... – Ella protestó.

– Cuesta mucho tener una buena reputación y un sólo error puede eliminar todo el trabajo. – El rubio le explicó. Sabían que su hija no les había mentido pero tenían que mostrarse firmes para que no volviera a cometer esos errores.

– ¡Me habéis estropeado la sorpresa! – Valerie gritó mientras les daba la bolsa a sus padres. Anderson la abrió con el ceño fruncido pero comprendió lo que estaba pasando cuando vio dentro de la bolsa otra de una tienda de bebés que ellos habían visitado hacía unos días. Para su fortuna, el regalo estaba envuelto. – Alex, Kevin y yo habíamos puesto dinero para comprarle algo a nuestra hermanita.

– Princesa, lo siento... – Blaine se disculpó.

– Voy a buscarlos, quiero que estén presentes cuando lo abráis. – La castaña salió corriendo del salón y el matrimonio se miró con una sonrisa. Tenían los hijos más dulces del universo.

Toda la familia se reunió para que los padres pudieran abrir el regalo. Retiraron el papel para encontrarse con un hermoso vestido de terciopelo verde junto a una blusa blanca de invierno y unos leotardos también blancos. Para completar el conjunto, unos zapatitos blancos con el cierre en forma de mariposa verde.

– Queríamos que tuviera un conjunto bonito para Acción de Gracias o Navidad, cuando le valga. – La chica explicó.

– Es precioso, gracias chicos. – Blaine sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y se acercó a sus hijos para abrazarlos con fuerza. Sam lo siguió con una sonrisa.


	47. CAPÍTULO 47: LA FAMILIA CRECE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia... Para mí ha sido un placer escribirla y me alegra que haya personas a las que les ha gustado... Este último capítulo podría haberlo llamado epílogo pero bueno, he decidido dejarlo así... ¿Recordáis que cuando empezamos dije que tendría unos 6-10 capítulos? Me ha pasado eso con todas mis historias Blam, es algo raro... Casi todas han empezado como OS y han acabado teniendo muchísimos capítulos... Esto empieza a asustar...

Espero que os guste este final... Y gracias por leer esta historia...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 47: LA FAMILIA CRECE**_

Valerie, Kevin y Alex se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital acompañados por Stacy y Santana. Sam había entrado con Blaine a la sala donde daría a luz el moreno. Los tres chicos intentaban estar tranquilos pero les resultaba casi imposible. Su padre estaba de parto y eso era algo que pondría nervioso a cualquiera... Sobretodo si llevaban más de 2 horas esperando.

– ¿Cuánto más falta? Parece que no quiere salir. – La menor protestó mientras movía las piernas nerviosa.

– Si no recuerdo mal, tú tardaste mucho más... Kevin y Alex fueron más rápidos. – La latina respondió calmada.

– ¿Cómo fueron nuestros nacimientos? – La castaña preguntó intrigada.

– Brittany y Rachel estaban con tu padre cuando se puso de parto... Sam tuvo tiempo de llegar al hospital y aburrirse antes de que nacieras... Con Kevin y Alex fue más rápido pero complejo. Primero Sam se sintió mal y vinieron al hospital para descubrir que tenían que hacerle la cesárea. Blaine de los nervios se puso de parto... Todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a llegar. – La rubia explicó con una sonrisa.

– Nunca he entendido por qué se quedaron embarazados a la vez. – Alex miró a las adultas, esperando por fin obtener la respuesta que esperaban.

– No lo planearon... Llevaban años intentando ser padres... Pensaban que no podían serlo y... ¡Sorpresa! – Lopez sonrió.

– Papá me dijo que realmente ninguno habíamos sido planeados... La familia Anderson-Evans es especialista en sorpresas... – Valerie añadió.

Cualquier conversación se detuvo cuando vieron a Sam acercarse a ellos con un bulto en sus brazos envuelto en mantas para que no pasara frío, a pesar de que en el hospital había calefacción. Todos se levantaron para acercarse a él y vieron a la pequeña, con su pelo rubio y su pequeña manita cerrada en un puño con parte de sus dedos dentro de su boca.

– Es hermosa... – La adolescente exclamó haciendo todo lo posible para ponerse frente a su padre. Cuando lo consiguió, le quitó a la niña y comenzó a mecerla con una sonrisa.

– Todo ha salido bien y Blaine está perfectamente. Pronto lo llevarán a una habitación... Gracias por cuidar de los chicos. – Evans miró a su hermana y su amiga.

– No pasa nada... Sólo quiero que me dejéis ser niñera en algún momento. – Santana pidió.

– Te aseguro que nos aprovecharemos de la oferta. – El hombre exclamó.

– ¿Tiene ya nombre? – Stacy quiso saber. El mayor miró a sus hijas y sonrió.

– Jessica Devon Anderson-Evans

* * *

La comida de navidad en casa de los Evans era más concurrida que de costumbre. Había un nuevo bebé en la familia y eso hacía que todos estuvieran ilusionados. La pequeña Jessica iba pasando de brazo en brazo por todos los miembros de su familia mientras Blaine y Sam disfrutaban de un rato de tranquilidad antes de la hora de comer.

Sin embargo, la paz no tardó mucho porque la niña necesitaba un cambio de pañal y nadie se presentaría voluntario para eso. Sam se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación. Aprovecharía para cambiarle de ropa y ponerle el vestido que sus hermanos le habían regalado.

Cuando la niña volvió en brazos de su padre, Valerie se levantó para acercarse a ella y cogerla en brazos. La miró embelesada, con sus rizos rubios en la frente y el vestido verde se parecía a alguien...

– ¡Ya tengo un mote para ella! – La castaña anunció.

– ¡No! – Alex protestó. – Tú elegiste el nombre... ¿Por qué tienes que elegir el mote también?

– No importa quién elige el nombre o el mote, lo importante es que a todos nos guste... ¿En qué has pensado princesa? – Blaine intentó calmar a sus hijos.

– ¿A quién os recuerda? – La adolescente preguntó mientras la levantaba un poco para que todos la vieran.

– A ti no, eso seguro. – Kevin se burló y se ganó una mirada de odio de su hermana.

– ¡A Campanilla! – La chica se mostró desesperada.

– Tiene razón. – Mary se acercó a sus nietas. – Es una pequeña hada, ¿verdad? – La abuela comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña. Sin embargo, apenas tenía un mes por lo que se acomodó para volver a dormir.

* * *

Blaine y Sam se fueron a dormir esa misma noche de Navidad al hotel. Todos no tenían sitio en la casa de los Evans y los abuelos preferían tener a sus nietos allí, por lo que los tres hijos del matrimonio se habían tenido que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche. No era que les importaba, entendían que el matrimonio quería pasar tiempo con los pequeños. Sin embargo, esa situación favoreció que ellos pudieran pasar su primera noche tranquilos a solas desde que habían sido padres de nuevo. Aun tenían pendiente de gastar un fin de semana que Santana y Brittany les habían regalado, ofreciéndose a ser niñeras mientras ellos disfrutaban de tiempo en pareja. No querían dejar a su hija sola con tan sólo un mes, aunque sabían que estaría bien cuidada.

Después de que pudieran demostrarse su amor de todas las maneras posibles, la pareja se quedó desnuda dentro de la cama, dispuestos a tener una conversación antes de caer rendidos por el cansancio.

– ¿Eres feliz? – El rubio preguntó mientras bajaba su mano por el costado de su esposo.

– Claro que soy feliz. Estoy casado con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, tengo cuatro hijos que nos aman y a los que estamos educando muy bien... Es cierto que echo de menos a mis padres pero no puedo aferrarme a la tristeza, no cuando tengo tantas cosas maravillosas en mi vida... – El moreno lo besó con pasión, queriendo demostrarle así que realmente estaba diciendo la verdad.

– Yo también soy feliz... Tengo todo lo que podía pedirle a la vida y mucho más. Cuando era adolescente siempre me imaginé casado y con hijos pero nunca de esta manera. Lo sois todo en mi vida y no puedo pedir nada más. – El ojiverde acarició la mejilla de su marido.

– No, no quiero más... Con cuatro hijos tengo más que suficiente... Quiero decir, amo a Jessica con toda mi alma pero creo que con ella hemos pasado el límite. – Anderson confesó.

– Te amo. – Evans susurró.

– Yo también te amo. – Blaine volvió a besar a su esposo y se colocó sobre él para comenzar a frotarse con él, buscando una segunda ronda de pasión. No eran adolescentes pero seguían tan enamorados como el primer día y se deseaban tanto que no podían desaprovechar una oportunidad de estar a solas sin tener cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para que sus hijos no los escucharan o de tener que esperar a estar seguros de que todos estaban durmiendo.

La familia Anderson-Evans era feliz y estaba muy unida. El futuro estaba lleno de cambios de pañales, biberones, ayudar a sus hijos con la tarea, llevarlos a sus actividades extraescolares... Sin embargo, eso era lo que ellos querían... Eso y estar juntos para siempre...


End file.
